Eevee's Story : Year 1
by alicetheflyeon- 6
Summary: Eevee is 10 years old and lives in the Pokeworld where people have been extinct for the past 100 years. While they've been gone the Pokemon slowly adapted to the dramatic change and now live like the humans used to. The year is 2550 and Eevee is currently a 5th grader at PokeElementary. Eevee is a very intelligent Pokemon but not strong and as a result she is getting bullied.
1. Ch 1 History and Present

(Note : I may change characters perspectives frequently as to better understand the characters. But with Eevee as the main character it will be written mostly from her perspective. In the description I didn't get to mention that she finds help and make strong friends in her life and changes from the experiences she has with them. For the third genre I would put it as 'slice of life' but this app doesn't let me so I thought I should share this all with you. Thank you.)

Disclaimer : I own nothing and all rights goes to it's respective owners Satoshi Tajiri and Ken Sugimori. And the rightful company that is responsible for majority of the production of Pokemon is Nintendo. This is just a fanmade version of Pokemon where I am free to make a story off it and will take no credit. Thank you.

~ Eevee

I'm just a regular Eevee that goes to school like any other Pokemon, trying to live like both a kid and an adult at the same time. And it was pretty difficult given my situation. But I suppose it must have been harder for my ancestors before me when the humans were alive as their commanders.

We get to live like humans now and make our own decisions, if I hadn't been for the Pokemon 100 years ago, so I am grateful. They made history after surviving the full extinction of the humans after they killed each other in nuclear war. A lot of Pokemon died after that war but we were reborn from the ashes and formed our world that exists today. Training is still important but we try keep up with it all if we have families to feed, protect, and have a job to keep. The kids are expected to go to school and start the cycle all over again.

At my school, PokeElementary, Pokemon go to this school at age 6 and graduate at 12 to Junior High and so on. Between the ages 10-11, we move on from Stat moves to learn our first Attack move. Some Pokemon are born with it but not all. Some never even learn Attack moves but that just depends on your species. Unless of course you're rich enough to afford TM's and then you can learn a powerful combat move that can't be forgotten. That is why HM's are more popular because they are more affordable and can be forgotten like any other basic combat move. But some Pokemon still don't learn the Attack move even if they wanted to, so for them it's a waste of time. You can earn powerful moves though if you want to but that only happens to Pokemon that train like crazy and that can learn them.

Why bother training when in this world we only get one EX point everyday you ask? As long as you train everyday, you earn 1 Ex point and your level determines how old you are. You cannot earn more than one even though there was a time in history when it wasn't always that way.

The minute you are born you start at Lv 1 and have 0 Ex points and every Pokemon's Ex bar reaches up to 365 Ex points. And as long as you do any form of exercise to earn your experience points strongly your Ex goes up by 1.

If you don't train you still recieve your point but you slowly start getting weak and sick and some Pokemon have even died from not training everyday. That's where the accidental deaths happen. We can still get sicknesses like the humans but sickness deaths don't happen often. Yet we still get concerned for love ones that are badly sick. If it's a cold or something you don't have to worry, you just get better and slowly recover so there's no rush.

The Pokemon Centers are now hospitals and the PokeMarts are now MiniMarts or grocery stores. Legendaries became gods, and Mythicals became the angels and they all exist in Heaven and rarely come down to Earth to visit us. They are immortal and Arceus reigns against them all. I have met a couple of them before but only once.

The gods only come down all at once every 50 years for the Annual God's Tournament. But they don't compete only observe every Pokemon fighting through the ranks until there are two champions remaining to recieve to the Gift of Arceus as reward for their victory.The tournament exists as a reminder that without their help this world wouldn't exist today. But they all go back up afterwards and repeat this again half a century later. Makes you wonder what they do up there.

But anyways, the regions still exist too and I was raised in the Kalos Region. The only difference is the names for some of the landmarks worldwide.

We have holidays too and the birthdays are very important. Every birthday you advance to another level but your Ex bar drops back to 0 and you have to start over. If only there was some kind of candy or something that helps you advance one level when eaten without affecting age. If you want to evolve for most it happens on their birthday but the items for evolution are harder to find so evolution is sometimes difficult. Mega Evolution still exists too but using it takes more effort and I think it can only be done so depending on the bond of you and your partner. Most of life is spent training so we are prepared for any changes.

It's strange how even though every Pokemon has the same total bar to collect Ex points our stats are different. It pretty much depends on how you spend your life honing your stat points. And when it comes to battling, strategies I think is only either hitting hard with attack power or strategically fighting to win the victory.

At school whether we want it or not we train everyday and all grades have PE or a sport of their choosing depending on what training the Pokemon wants in the future. I hate training and that's why I hardly participate, instead prefering to study attack moves to prepare myself for the worst bully in existence; Riolu.

That's what her species is called but I also know her typing and how that puts me at a disadvantage. I don't have any friends at school so nobody to defend me. Or rather they are either a part of her gang or are too afraid to stand up to her. The ones that support her instead just laugh when I can't hit back and almost as long as it started I've been called "Wimp Shrimp." Worse they sometimes participate with beating me up. It's been like that for almost a year now.

I have no attack moves yet because I'm too weak to learn them. I'm already at the age because I'm 10, but everyday at school is like a warzone. And since I can't defend myself I take the pain everyday, but that doesn't mean 'It never hurts.'

Whenever I was left alone I would sit under the Sakura tree and cry the pain away. But school's going to start soon so I'm starting to worry for my own safety. However, fate had other plans for me.

And to this day I still wonder, where would I be now if a certain someone had not helped me and taught me how to be strong? I had no idea at the time but now I can tell him, "Thank you and how can I repay you?"

He simply smiles and says, "Be yourself. And if you can do that you can learn your strengths and weaknesses, and be a better Pokemon from the experiences you had."

But my story begins when one 10 year old Eevee thought she was 'weak and hopeless', and was crying underneath her favorite flower tree for comfort. And how my life changed the day when a complete stranger walked up to me and said, "Why are you crying?"

(Note : Enjoyed it? Well there is more excitement coming up in Ch 2 ~ Eevee. And find out what happenned when one Pokemon spoke to Eevee and changed her life forever.)


	2. Ch 2 Stranger Danger?

~ Eevee

"Huh?" I said as I was shooken out of my tears. I began to frantically look around to see who had spoken. When I saw nothing, and began to wonder if I imagined it, a Sylveon suddenly appeared from the left side of the tree. I froze for a moment because I was startled by his sparkling beauty. Never in my life would I have thought I would witness such a rarity as him. 'Wow...A male shiny Sylveon is standing right here next to me! Am I dreaming? Somebody pinch me!'

He gracefully walked in front of me and I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was very appealing to the eye and his strange ribbons seemed to endlessly compliment his coat. He sat down in front of me in a kneeling position and I was able to get a good look at his face. His face alone must have been the most dazzling part of him, that even the sun was trying it's best to escape through the branches of the sakura tree to shine on his face. I also admit his smile despite being kind of infectous it almost made me smile at him. Until he repeated 'Why are you crying?' that is. And just like that all my earlier admiration vanished to be replaced with surprisingly frustration. Was it because I was appaled that he had the nerve to ask me that? That it appeared he was making fun of me with his smile? Or that he was simply fooling me with his charm and him being caring was simply an act? I had enough on my plate already and I didn't need another problem heading my way.

" Do you really think you can fool me?"

"Huh?"

"That you're kind and caring towards a stranger..."

"Uh, what?"

"I'M SAYING YOU'RE NOT FOOLING ANYONE WITH YOUR STUPID ACT! YOU HOAX!"

I stared him down feeling both relieved to tell him off and surprised I had it in me to get angry like that.

He flinched hard and fell down on the grass. I suddenly regretted what I said because I was slighty disappointed that his smile faded. Also, when I realized that maybe he was just trying to be nice and I foolishly shouted at him out of mere frustration. I expected him to leave like everyone else always does the minute I coldly respond to them. But he simply sat up and I was confused when he looked down and started...shaking? But it turned out he wasn't shaking at all and was actually chuckling. And before I knew it he was having a fit of laughter, which offended me and I began to pout.

"And now you have the nerve to mock me by laughing at me, you jerk!"

He suddenly held up his paw silently telling me to wait a second so he could regain his composure. And he tried to speak despite his laughing fit continuing.

"Hahaha! No! That was...Hahaha! Not my intention at all! Ahahahahaha!!!!"

He was still laughing but it wasn't as loud as earlier. I was starting to get impatient at his childish behavior.

"Then what is it!?"

He took a deep breath then and finally stopped laughing.

He stared at me and smiled finally being able to speak.

"I was only laughing because when you were angered, when I am perfectly harmless I can assure you. And it was so cute it appealed to my sense of humor."

"Oh. Well your just awful then."

He has an accent and now I'm wondering where he is from.

But there is no way I'm going to ask him that!

"Guilty as charged I suppose.

But I was also very concerned. And I figured why a young female like you, that sounds very intelligent by the way, is crying when in other cases it's usually the opposite. I would figure that they have no troubles. Even though, I found out the smarter you are the more problems you have, but I think what's bothering you is a bit more complicated than that. Am I right?"

I hated how it was possible that he was not far off from my despairs and how that it made me feel calm that someone finally understood my pain. Before I could respond back to him though he wasn't looking at me anymore. He was looking at something behind the tree, and I followed his gaze to see what had caught his attention. I saw a group of males around his age and it looked like they were impatiently ushering him over.

"Yo Sylveon! Hurry up or were gonna ditch ya!"

"Alright I'm coming! Hold on!"

He got up and his strange ribbons suddenly moved as if they had a mind of their own and picked up his schoolbag.

I was stunned for a minute that I barely heard what he was saying. "sorry, for the misunderstanding earlier. And for not being able to properly help you with your current problem right now. So I'll come by tommorrow and talk to you more about it ok?"

And before I could shout any words of protest he left with a big smile on his face. I felt jealous that he had friends to laugh with and have fun with and I silently cursed at myself again for being so pathetic.

(Note : Did Eevee just make a friend? And does she want to be friends with him? Above all what is his opinion on her? Prepare for the first character change of the series with Ch 3 ~ Sylveon!)


	3. Ch 3 Peacemaker

~Sylveon

Eevee was very intriguing to say the least. I suppose I want to help her because she looked so sad while she was sitting all alone underneath the Sakura tree. I managed to get some words out of her, though she just got angry the more I bothered her.

I also didn't mean to offend her by laughing, but I swear to Arceus, I couldn't help it. Her sudden fiestyness was very amusing and she only made me laugh more when she started pouting at me with her puffy cheeks.

She is also very independent and stubborn, yet in desperate need of a friend or even just someone who can give her guidance. Whether she wants it or not, I just want to help her, which is easier said than done. But it's just what I do so I'm not giving up that easily. And I know she needs a companion, otherwise she wouldn't look so lonely and sad.

'No matter what Pokemon you are I will do my best to help you!' As my motto says anyways.

Because of that along with my big heart and eagerness to help others is the reason why my mother thinks I evolved into a Sylveon. I suppose it's true, plus it's better than the usual girls' fanclub reason that I'm 'irresistibly attractive", or something like that.

She also says that "My kind heart reflects the times I helped someone and represents the happy memories I share with them and my positive walkthrough of life."

I mean it makes sense. I also wanted to be a Sylveon anyways. I admit I might be a bit of a showoff sometimes but I feel proud being me. I'm also relieved I was born a shiny Sylveon so I'm not with an embarassing pink color when I evolved.

"Unique and different." My mom describes me as if you ask her. But if you want a pure definition of 'beauty', just look at my mother for proof.

"Smile always and no matter what the situation is you will always get through it...

True joy is experienced with the people you trust and laugh with and trust you back in return...

Remember this and you'll always keep smiling...etc."

I can do this all day. These are only a few of the things she's taught me.

My mom should have been a philosopher but finds her true passion in writing. She is a very good person and always tries to cheer me up when I'm down. And because of my mother I keep having a fool's smile on my face and I always keep my head up. Until today that is. How can I help someone that might not want it this time mom? But I ignored my conscience and prepared myself for what might happen.

The following day

The second school day had just ended and I was eager to get to the elementary school alone. Spring was in full swing and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom this time of year.

When I was at the entrance I immeadiately saw a large crowd overhead chanting something. All surrounding a fight in the middle of the grounds and I ran over to see if I could stop it. Most of the pokemon in the crowd were fighting types so I figured them cheering on a fight is expected. Until a Hariyama said "Wimp Shrimp doesn't stand a chance. Riolu, teach that pipsqueak a lesson!" I looked around to see if there was anyone else watching this but the courtyard was deserted except for the crowd.

I broke through and was startled by what I was watching.

Eevee on the ground, covered in bruises, being pinned down by a relentless Riolu. Eevee may be losing but she was pissed and in retaliation she bit her arm. Since it wasn't the move 'Bite' I'm guessing about 3 Hp was lost. I could barely see the spark of determination in her eyes but only for a moment. She was only defending herself but it wasn't going to prevail.

I was pushed back away and as I struggled to get back to the front I saw one of the machines that record fights (for training purposes only) was there. Their purpose is just to record, comment, and rewind any fights it captures. It also has a copy of both pokemon's personal stat numbers, Hp points and amount of Ex points they have, which is easy to input at the click of a button. It's basically a battle recorder and only refrees and fighters are allowed to have to use a personal match recording camera. What was it doing here?

Before I could question it I heard the sound of a loud fist colliding with a face.

"Power-Up Punch!!!!"

I finally managed to get through the front and shockingly witnessed Eevee recieving a endless supply of painful hook punches. I was getting infriated in just seconds as it continued and I wanted to break the machine for further commenting on this madness. When someone is getting bullied like this I can't hold back. I have to do something!

"FAIRY WIND!!!"

"A Fairy Wind has appeared out of nowhere that all the audience doesn't see it coming!!! 20 critical hits!!! IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!!! 5 POKEMON HAVE FAINTED ALL AT ONCE!!! THIS IS RECORD BREAKING DESPITE BEING AGAINST THE RULES!!! AND..."

"SWIFT!!!!"

That one was directed at the machine because it's comments were annoying me. The sound of crunching metal and a small explosion followed. The Riolu snapped to attention just as she was going to lift her fist up for another punch. She was furious as she glanced around to see who had dared to interrupt.

"Alright, which one of you dead a*holes is trying to play peacemaker!?"

I was the only one standing and I kept my ground as she stormed over to me.

"Are you the weakling who has the nerve to..."

"Step aside."

I pushed her aside roughly and started walking over to Eevee.

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!"

I ignored her.

"YOU F*ING B*ARD!!!"

When she grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, preparing to punch me, I slapped her. Normally I made it one of my own personal morals not to hit women but for her I'll make an exception.

I didn't even feel guilty when she fell hard on the sidewalk. The audience was shocked and even scared about what I just did. I didn't care and gently picked up Eevee taking caution to her wounds.

"You're going to be okay. Hang in there."

Eevee lost consciousness and only then did I run the nurses office hurrying and hoping my new friend was going to be okay.

(Note : What happens to Eevee? And how does she react to what Sylveon did? Find out in Ch 4.)


	4. Ch 4 Half covered (09-18 17:10:53)

~ Eevee

"You're going to be okay. Hang in there."

That was the last thing I remembered hearing before it all went black. I couldn't get a good glimpse of them in time either so it left me wondering. Who had helped me?

30 minutes later

I woke up in the nurses office in a jolt, but I had to lie back down right away because my head felt very dizzy.

"Careful now dear. Wouldn't want you passing out now, now would we?"

I turned my head to see the old Jolteon nurse talking to me. She has been working at this school for about 3 decades now, and I was a often a regular at this place. I nodded in reponse because my throat felt too dry to speak. And also because of out of fear, due to some rumors I heard, that this nurse sometimes shocks students if necessary. She did shock me once though and that was something I do not want to repeat. So I was relieved I didn't pass out.

"Rest until you feel well enough to walk. It might take a few minutes so try to be patient please. Once your ready to leave don't forget to turn off the lights and lock the door on your way out, alright?"

When I realized she was waiting for an answer I simply nodded again.

"I left the keys on the counter in case you forgot. So don't worry."

I smiled just a bit but stopped after it hurt too much. Satisfied she gathered up her things and left. Only to come back 30 seconds later to tell me something she must have forgot.

"And I would wear an icepack on your face for a few days if I were you because your face looks terribly swollen."

And with that she left.

I felt my cheek checking to see if she was right. And I was horrified at feeling it despite the pain at just grazing it. I grabbed a mirror from the table the nurse had left behind and saw it. My left cheek was even puffier than usual and it was terribly bruised at a certain purplish color instead of brown. But my eye was worse. It looked like a dry raisin covered in a bit of dry blood. When I saw something come down my cheek I was worried it might be puss but it was just a bloodied tear. I looked hideous. My right cheek was just fine except for a bandaged scrape. And another just above my right eyebrow. When I tried to twitch my nose in annoyance it was held firmly by the bandage the nurse must have placed on top.

I wanted to cry but I know that wouldn't help. As long as know one sees me I'm fine.

Until I heard footsteps coming down the corridor that is.

I was starting to panic and was frantically trying to bandage my face in case they came in. I froze for a minute when I heard a somewhat familiar voice speaking to three all too familiar voices.

"Oh that's kind of you three to say...really..."

"She's our friend though so we were all just so worried about her. And what you did was so cool!"

That was the 'Triplet Pika Sisters' that Sylveon was talking to. And I felt a bit sorry for him for getting roped into their 'dating strategy and idea of flirting with him'. When really it was just them all liking a guy at the same time, acting like they don't, getting mad when they find out the truth, fighting for him, and eventually getting tired of it and make up for fighting over a guy and moving on. It really was pathetic. But if the guy is not interested (almost all the time) they all try to win him over for a month and then they give up and move on. I don't know which is worse.

"Oh well thank you."

I didn't even have to physically see him to know he was very uncomfortable. It made me want to laugh.

"So umm, kind Sylveon we all umm...well.."

The synchronization was irritating.

"Yes? Ladies?"

Despite him being uncomfortable he managed to speak very politely it was almost admirable. He waited patiently for them to finish.

"IF YOU WANTED TO GO OUT WITH ONE OF US AT DIFFERENT TIMES SYLVEON!!"

This time it was deafening and I was wondering why they were so determined with this. I didn't see his reaction but I heard him speak.

"Aww, that is awfully kind of you to say, but I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now, so I have to say 'no' to your offer."

I heard them all whine with exaggerating disapointment.

"I just felt you three deserve honesty instead of me leading you all on, so I apologize if I hurt your feelings. But perhaps we can all be friends instead? What do you say?"

"That's alright we don't want to take up any more of your time than we already have. We are the one's who are sorry for being too direct, so please forgive us. We do not deserve your kindness or friendship sir!"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear you three say that. Good night to all three of you then."

"GOODNIGHT SIR!"

I heard them all running away in synchronization, giggling as they left. So immature and they are only two years older than me.

I heard Sylveon walk in and I was relieved that I managed to bandage my face in time.

"What was all that about? Flirting with 13 year olds I see. Is there anything else digusting I should know about you? Nice to know you handled it so well too..."

I heard Sylveon flinch through the curtain and enjoyed catching him off guard.

"Oh thank Arceus you're okay. You really worried me there for minute Eevee."

He spoke like he pretended he didn't here my comment at all but at least he sounded like he was very relieved at the same time.

"I was worried I might have to take you to the hospital for a second there. Are you sure you are..."

I opened the curtain and he froze. His eyes went wide as he took in my half bandaged face.

"I didn't know it was that bad. I'm so sorry for not helping faster... And..."

"Don't apologize and just...be quiet please."

Why did he care about the well being of a stranger? Was he simply that honorable or was he faking everything?

I said nothing and I jumped off the bed. A little weak but I'll manage. I then got briefly startled when I saw his ribbons in front of me holding a bottle of water.

"Sorry I just figured you need it that's all."

I took it and walked up to the counter to put on my backpack and get the keys. Walking on two was a little difficult but I didn't want to show weakness by walking on four. Sylveon was already waiting outside as I shut off the switch and locked the door.

"Oh do you need help walking hom-"

"No thank you. I don't need anymore of your help. But thanks for the offer."

I passed him surpised at the arrogance in my tone.

"Oh okay. Then bye Eevee."

I said nothing as I walked out alone. I only regretted leaving him behind because my legs felt to weak to walk but I forced myself to keep going.

"He shouldn't keep helping me because he'll only get hurt by just hanging out with me. I appreciate it but still..."

I said to myself. And once I was sure no one was looking I started walking on four again. I did my best to hurry so I don't worry my mom anymore than I already have.

(Note : What is life like at Eevee's house? Find out in Ch 5.)


	5. Ch 5 Parents pain

~ Eevee

"OH NO!!!"

My mother's typical reaction when she sees me like this. Only this time she looked like she was on a verge of tears.

"MY POOR BABY! COME HERE LET ME HELP YOU! BABE COME HERE QUICK!! EEVEE'S HURT AGAIN!!!"

She quickly led me inside and brought me into the kitchen. Once inside she helped me up onto the counter and opened a cupboard. Muttering as she went trying to find one of her herbal concoctions.

"BABE WHERE ARE YOU!!! AREN'T YOU WORRIED ABOUT THE WELL BEING OF YOUR DAUGHTER?!"

"Ok, I'm coming. I'm here."

Dad ran in the kitchen carrying another basket full of berries. My mom glared at his approach to the counter causing him to flinch.

"Sorry honey. I was busy harvesting the produce because you know how much they are in a demand right now and- "

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW! WHAT MATTERS IS YOUR DAUGHTER NOTHING ELSE!! Damn it... ARRGGGHHH!!! LEAFEON! WHERE IS THE SUPER POTION BECAUSE I NEED IT NOW SO HER INJURIES DON'T GET INFECTED!!! DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF? STOP STANDING THERE AND HELP ME LOOK!!!"

My dad showed full concern on his face for my mother and her obvious outburst.

"I think it's in the upstairs bathroom honey- "

"THANK YOU!"

My mom simply brushed past him and stomped upstairs. I could see hurt on his face but he simply shrugged it off. He then walked up to me to undo my bandages and tried to clean it up before mom came back. He took this opportunity to speak.

"Another terrible day at school?"

I nodded and accepted the Sitrus berry from him. My father already knew about my getting bullied at school, but he couldn't do anything about it because of the school policies.

'All fights are acceptable because they are considered 'training' to the our students at this school. Unless there are multiple reports from other parents and or students then we cannot mark it off as foul play.'

He did report it once and after they did nothing it seemed utterly pointless. Both my parents just have to put up with it and heal whatever injuries I get at school. But my mom has never acted like this when this happens almost daily.

My parents are both Leafeons and the way you can tell the difference is simple; my dad is a shiny and my mom is a regular. They are also the same age and had me when they were both 25.

She's the worrybug and he's the calm one. My dad tells me she is also very emotional but I haven't ever seen her cry much. I figured my injuries must be the reason why she's always so sad. Not today though I realized.

My mom has almost completely broken and my dad can hardly do anything about it. He does comfort her but sometimes he doesn't bother because he figured he shouldn't over such a small reason. And that she should know better than to worry all the time.

My dad works as a berry grower and helps mom with the flower shop. My mom works as a florist and even made her own brand of healing cream that was a huge hit, especially in our world. The cream soothes and heals the skin that is irritated, swollen, or scraped and even cleans the pores on your skin. It doesn't heal serious swelling instantly and has to constantly applied before the healing procees starts working. My mom uses a Super Potion to prevent infection and to speed up the healing process.

The Sitrus berry was healing my HP up like clockwork, but I still needed the cream for the injuries that heal instantly. I was using an icepack my dad gave me and waited for mom to come back with the potion and cream. She will most likely make me stay at home until my cheek is fully healed. Which is at a week at most.

As we waited, my dad climbed up onto the counter to sit down next to me and began to gently rub my back. I didn't need the gesture from him, because I could deal with this just fine, but the little bit of kindness was still appreciated. He just has a heart of gold but is often occupied by his work. So I enjoy just seeing him and understanding him better.

My mother then walked in and started putting the cream on my arms and legs to heal the scratches. My dad just sat and watched. I said nothing as she worked even when I saw tears coming down her eyes.

What was she crying about? It couldn't just be about this right? She could worry about me just because I am her only child with asthma. I get that she's worried about my wounds and is often overprotective. But sometimes I wish that she gives me some space instead of limiting my movements.

For the next week, I know she is going to be stuck to me like glue and then I just want to get out of the house. What a way to kick of my fifth grade year huh? And then we have a quiz tommorrow so I'm going to miss it. I'll just retake it later. But I don't know about fixing my mother's injured heart and father's pained expression. Not at all.

(Note : Eevee is more worried about her family than herself. So what can she do to ease their pain? Find out in Ch 6 ~ Eevee.)


	6. Ch 6 False Joy

~ Eevee

The first four days at home were surprisingly quiet, but that's because dad was going out of his way to keep mom's attention off me. Whenever mom got a chance though she would treat me like a one year old all over again. Such as trying to spoon feed me applesauce, insisting I should eat only soft things because of my face, prepping my bath for me, changing my bandages and applying the cream, ajusting my bed so I could sleep comfortably, etc.

I know she's just trying to make sure I get better but it's really too much. I can do all this myself so I'm grateful when dad gets mom distracted with the flower orders and berry harvesting. A couple of times when he thought I was being pestered by her he would say "Hon, stop being Eevee's personal nursemaid, when her bruises are not even that severe anymore, and help me with the customers." Or something like, "If she says she is not bruised there then she isn't. Just give her some space honey." Most of the time she would just nod and leave me alone for the rest of the day. At least until the sixth day.

My swelling was almost completely gone but there was a visible scar on my left cheek now. And scars were just memories of my pain. I was trying to tell mom I just needed an ice pack for my face now, but she was ignoring me and was rubbing cream on my face. Dad walked in the kitchen with a bouquet and placed it on the table and then walked up to the counter to shout another quip at her. When she suddenly intercepted him by firing back at him with, "Don't tell me what I don't already know about our daughter. This is all I can do for her because of that stupid school policy! And knowing full well she can't do anything about it, I just want her to come home without having to worry about any injuries! Is that too hard to understand?"

"Of course I understand. I worry about her as her father. And we are her parents and we both try our best everyday to make sure she is happy and well. But what also comes with parenthood is letting her grow up and giving her space, and this is one of those things I'm talking about. So please Leafie let her do what she can to-"

"And that's just it Leafeon! How long do we have to expect her to go on like this? Sending her to school just so she can keep getting harrassed because she can't defend herself? If we can't even keep her safe then we are failures as her parents. I want to stop doing this but I can't because we are the only ones that seem to care about her. How do we protect her? How can we stop this babe? Tell me how?!"

Her words left us both silent. Because we didn't know that she was suffering that much because of me. And this was one of the things that dad didn't have an answer for.

After waiting about 15 seconds for dad to respond and recieved nothing, mom ran out of the kitchen straight into the bathroom with a slam of the door. I finished up the bandaging and then jumped off the counter. Dad was just staring at the door my mom was crying behind of.

"Dad are you okay?"

He said nothing as he took off his apron and went to the fridge to get a beer. He quickly closed it and then leaned his head and arm on the door. I decided he just needed privacy but when I was about to leave the kitchen I heard dad speak.

"I'm sorry Eevee..."

He took a big sip.

"For what?"

"For not being a better father to you. I know I could do better for you and your mother but I can't. Because everytime she cries I know I'm doing something wrong I just don't know what that is..."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be alright just like you said."

"I'm not so sure about that anymore. Because the bullying doesn't seem to stop and then we can't do anything about it...I...I just wish this would stop and that I can do something about it but since I can't. I feel useless and a failure as a father. What kind of a husband am to her either?"

"Don't stress out about it so much. I can manage by learning through my own mistakes, you just have to believe in me. And being there for us is payment enough for keeping us happy. And keep mom smiling instead of worrying all the time. I mean that's what you taught me right?"

This brought a smile to my dad's face.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way I can promise you that."

My face must have been the epitiment of confidence because instead of finishing his drink he threw it in the trashcan. He walked over to me to give me a hug and started gently patting my back.

"That's my little wonder for you. Your smile always cheers me up no matter the circumstance. And above all you both give me meaning in life and I am grateful for you two always."

I hugged him back and giggled in my father's arms. After a minute passed he let go and whispered a quick 'thank you' at me before going into the bathroom where mom was.

I went upstairs still smiling and praying that my mom will feel better with my dad's prescence. I walked in my room and shut the door.

Once inside, tears started pouring down my cheeks.

I wiped them away instantly and sat down to calm my nerves.

"Be strong now. Don't let mom and dad see you crying. Keep a smile on your face for them Eevee. It's only a smile."

Just a little something I say to myself whenever this happens. I got up with a smile back on my face again. The tears may have receded but that didn't push away the pain in my heart. So to distract myself I started tidying up my room and began to get ready for school tommorrow. I was making sure I had everything in my backpack when I saw it.

A bottle of untouched Fresh Water. I knew it wasn't mine so

who was it from again?

It took a moment for me to remember. From that Sylveon male, right? He didn't even know me that well and he just gave it to me. I didn't want his pity. I'm going have to tell him loud and clear tommorrow that I want nothing more to do with him. But will it be hard to forget that he saved me from Riolu and never once offended me? Yes. I hated him for his act being so believable. But no matter how much I wanted to I couldn't bring myself to throw it away. I'll just give it back to him tommorrow and move on.

(Note : Does Eevee actually 'despise' Sylveon like she claims she does? Or does she believe they could possibly be friends? And what does he think? Find out in Ch 7 ~ Sylveon!)


	7. Ch 7 Decision

~ Sylveon

I went to the elementary school everyday just to make sure Eevee was okay. I just want to help her despite the feeling that she is not going to even consider my proposition. But it doesn't hurt to try now does it?

After a week of waiting passed, I was lucky enough to spot her in time jogging from the library to inside the school. A few minutes later I went under the tree and placed a present for Eevee in one of the cracks. As soon as I was positive enough that Eevee will find it, I walked about 10 meters to the left to hide behind another tree and waited.

I hid on time because then I saw her coming out of the school from my position. She had the look of major disapointment on her face and I was wondering what was wrong. To make matters worse some kids were pointing accusing fingers at her. But she looked deep in thought and easily ignored them.

They started to get angry though and started shouting profanities at her. She turned her head a bit but still kept walking. Then a Hitmonlee came out of nowhere and hit her on the back of her on the head. She fell down but got up quickly to try to run away. Then the rock throwing started.

She was running away like a soldier at war when your dodging the massive amount of firepower. The Riolu from earlier kicked her down and Eevee was now at expense of their wrath. I saw her flinch when one the rocks hit her head and she was covering herself to protect herself from the rocks. I was going to help her again but I saw them stop when Riolu held her hand up like chief of a betallion. But she just did that to kick Eevee's knee and laughed as she did so. My nails scratching off the bark of the tree as I tried to contain my anger. They all left her alone and Eevee just lay there barely moving.

After a minute passed she got up rubbing her knee as she went to sit under the tree. Once she sat down she opened her backpack to get out salve and bandages and began wrapping up her knee and head. I noticed that she was bleeding on above her right eyebrow, probably a scrape, but she cleaned it up with hankerchief and spread the salve on the scratch.

I didn't want to step in just yet because I didn't want to spoil the surprise. Once she finished up she just leaned her head against the tree and took a deep breath. She looked very sad as she sat there. In that moment though she sat up suddenly and turned her head down to where I hid the present.

I left my hiding spot and slowly walked on over to her.

7 ~ Eevee

I never thought there would be a day where I get an anonymous present. Or a present from anyone but my parents for that matter. Especially someone like me.

Before I opened it I saw a message enscribed on the paper to me in beautiful writing. It said :

Eevee,

Before you open this, I wanted to ask you a question. But instead of writing it down I wanted to ask you in person.

Look in front of you right now.

At first I was confused, but as soon as I did what I was told I saw Sylveon approaching.

"Hi."

He spoke like we were old time friends. Not that I really remember having any anyways.

"What do you want?"

"I'm not here to poke fun at you if that's what you're thinking. I'm here to help you."

"With what exactly and why?"

I was getting impatient and confused, and began to wonder what he was playing at.

"To help you train and get stronger in a month's time. And the present you're holding is only the beggining, if you want to that is."

I was startled by what he said and his offer. Wasn't I suppossed to be telling him I want nothing more to do with him right now? Why wasn't I saying anything? But he spoke again before I could say anything.

"And why because I'm eager to help someone in need and that Pokemon is you."

He pointed at me flashing his pearly white smile again. It had no effect on me at all.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll be perfectly fine with it, take back your present, and leave you alone forever."

I felt like he put me in a trap. I would have to be a fool to reject such a generous offer. But then again the odds aren't much better if I say 'yes'.

"So it's blackmail then?"

"No! No! No! Of course not! I'm giving you a choice. You either say 'Yes or No', it's up to you."

He looked so sincere, reassuring even, but trusting him was another problem. I was also tempted to open up the package but Sylveon beat me to it and was already opening it. He showed it to me and I was surprised to see that it was a TM Disc. It read :

'TM #11 - Protect.'

"Now if you want to train with me I just simply tap the disc on your head, click the A button in the center, and we can begin Saturday afternoon. If you say 'No' I'll leave you alone for good. So are you ready to begin?"

I doubted he would anyways and I must be crazy for even considering it. But I had no one else to really teach me or willing to help me. And the offer was too tempting and I didn't have much of a choice to turn him down.

I nodded yes.

He tapped the disc on my head and clicked the button. It suddenly spoke.

"TM 11 Activated. Hello, User Sylveon. Would like to teach Eevee, Protect? If yes then click button A again, if no click the B button in the corner and the TM will automatically shut off again."

Sylveon glanced at me as if checking if I changed my mind. When I showed or said nothing, he clicked the center button.

"Request is 'yes'. Transferring data now..."

I misunderstood what it meant until I felt something flowing into my body. My brain saw a temporary vision of the Protect and it made me a little dizzy. I was seeing numbers and a 5 second tutorial being sent into my mind but it was all so much there was no way I would remember it all. But I will say that that TM changed my life for the better forever.

"Eevee has learned Protect! We thank you for your cooperation and service, User Sylveon. Have a lovely day!"

And with that it turned off leaving more questions than answers.

(Note : How does Eevee handle this new power, and how will her parents react about her new 'acquaintance'? Find out in Ch 8 ~ Eevee)


	8. Ch 8 The abandoned stadium

~ Eevee

I figured I would still have a chance to ask him questions later though. But there was still one more that I just had to ask.

"Where are we going to train Sylveon?"

"Oh right I almost forgot...about that..."

He sheepishly scratched his chin making me annoyed at his stupidity.

"Um, you do know 'where' right?"

"I do know a few places. I just want to know what you think first."

"Ok then, what are our options then?"

"Park in City Square?"

"It may have a lot of space but it's too open, don't you think? And besides I prefer to keep my training private so the location will be no good. So, next location?"

Honestly how stupid can this 'trainer' be?

"Good point. How about... Hmm, where else?"

He was too oblivious to my tone too.

"Oh I know, how about the abandoned court on the south side of town?"

"Huh?!"

He just exceded my expectations of pure stupidity.

"Your joking right?!"

"Of course not, why would I be?"

I stared at him hoping he wasn't serious.

"Why? What's the problem?"

"Maybe because there have been reports of increased GANG ACTIVITY THERE! IT'S BASICALLY BAD NEWS TOWN! HONESTLY DON'T YOU WATCH THE NEWS?!"

He stared at me looking very confused for a second, but then he smiled and chuckled a bit as if I said a joke.

"Now what's so funny?!"

"Now hold on a minute. Are you talking about the court in the slums southwest of town?"

"Uh yes, why?"

What is it with him? He is so weird it makes it difficult for me to understand him and this only infriates me. I can usually read people like an open book but with him it's like he has twists within every chapter. I looked at him supiciously trying my best to be patient.

"Well I hate to break to you Eevee, but I'm not talking about that one. I meant the actual court where the Legendary Rocket team once played about 100 years ago. It's still standing and is left miraculously untouched by the government and is the ideal location if you want some private training."

"Oh...But wouldn't be tresspassing if we're caught or something?"

I was starting to regret my decision to train with him.

"I looked it up once to make sure no one had owned it and I found no records of it on the internet. Not even images on Mooble. And I even tried on my tablet maps, and the building doesn't even pop up on it. So I worried about the government hiding it. But figuring out whether or not it's owned by the government was a simple task."

"And how did you learn this?"

"I looked for it in the area where it was rumored to be last and found it after about an hour of searching. And I realized it must not be owned by them since there are no fences, warning signs, or the fact of it being so easy to just stumble upon without consequences."

"Have you been there more than once and honestly say nothing happenned?"

"Yes actually, and the fact that no one showed up to stop me only proves me right that the government doesn't even bother to even observe it."

"Impressive. But how will I find it?"

"The internet connection will get bad once you get there but I can lend you my map to show you where it is."

"Ok, and thank you."

"Don't mention it. Here."

He handed me a neatly folded map and when I opened it showed the whole town on it. Or rather the entire town a hundred years ago. These maps are dated and are not supppossed to be even made anymore so how even he has one was mind boggling. But liked he claimed he pointed to a small dot on the map that said 'Rocket Stadium' below it. He said now it should be surrounded by greenery but once it was an enourmous city long ago. He drew a line that started at the last train stop and ended at the stadium And wrote on a paper and handed it to me with very specific instructions on how to go through the forest.

And with that he left.

I thought carefully and realized he made a valid point with all this. It was just a matter of me showing up. But telling my parents about this weekend left me wondering how I would do so.

*Back at Eevee's House

I told her about what happenned and what I was going to be doing on Saturday. But my mother reacted in a way I never expected her to.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU FINALLY MADE A FRIEND?!"

"Well he's not really a friend he's a..."

"AND THIS FRIEND OF YOURS IS GOING TO TEACH YOU HOW TO DEFEND YOURSELF?!"

"Umm...yes he is."

The funny thing was when dad walked in when my mom said 'made a new friend', he stood there at the entrance and how I knew about his prescence was when I heard the sound of a basket dropping.

"Dear, did you hear what our daughter just said?!"

My mom had a big smile on her face. And dad just looked too shocked to even move. I looked back at mom and she was pouring tears as she went to give me a hug

"My little baby...I'm so proud of you...Do your best ok?...DEAR WHY ARE JUST STANDING THERE?! Aren't you proud...of...her...too..."

My dad snapped out of it and came over to hug us both. It felt kind of tight but very warm at the same time. I felt very happy and I was suddenly ready for anything he might throw at me.

*On the Train; Saturday afternoon; Four days later

I had finally caught up with my make-up work and I couldn't wait to get started with training. I was holding the map Sylveon gave me, my tablet, a flashlight, and the Fresh Water I still haven't drunk yet. I put all but the map in the knapsack I bought and felt like I could tackle anything.

The train stopped at my destination and I got off. I walked through the city following the path Sylveon drew for me on the map surprised that it was almost exactly the same as a 100 years ago. When I got past some run down buildings for rent when I saw it. A small opening beneath some bushes.

I walked up to it and cautiously crawled through, immediately greeted by a forest. What a transition from manmade buildings into nature.

10 paces straight forward and you should stumble along a stream. Before I questioned I accidentally stepped on it getting my paw very muddy.

"Eww gross!"

I pulled it back and tried to clean it until I remembered why I was here. What was the next step? 'Follow the flow of the stream until you reach a tree with 'X' carved into it."

I walked on top of the rocks to avoid the mud and after about 5 minutes I barely avoided bumping into the tree in the center.

"Whoah! That was a close one."

The next step was look left and you should find a path there, right?

I looked left and sure enough it was right there.

Next Step: Follow the path and at the end there is the stadium. I used the tree as support as I climbed down getting a quick glimpse of the hidden lake before I went on.

Walking was very nice because the forest was very peaceful and it blocked most of the sun. When I saw a bunch of trees bundled up together after walking through a path where the rest of the trees were all lined up and I could see the city. I was surprised when the trail goes right into it. But as I got closer I didn't really cut through it much and there was a convenient amount of space left. When I saw it; the Stadium.

It looked like a brick building, with boarded up windows, and was covered in plant life. The sidewalk was very cracked but I just followed it around until I found a door in the back. It was a green door that was very rusty so I just pushed it down. But when I did it picked up a large cloud of dust that flew in my face.

(Note : Is there more to the building than meets the eye? And what training does Sylveon have in mind for Eevee? Find out in Ch 9 ~ Eevee!)


	9. Ch 9 Teacher or Companion?

~ Eevee

"*Cough *Cough *Cough. Wow, that was a lot of dust."

I said as I dusted myself off and was slighty relieved that my asthma didn't kick in.

But once I stepped inside I couldn't see anything more than a foot forward. I quickly grabbed my flashlight and switched it on and began to explore. As I made my way through the court I could see the ancient bleachers and noticed that only one was broken through on the right. A board from the roof was on the floor revealing a little sunlight from above. A few banners hanging on the wall but I couldn't read them from here. It may have been 4:45 right now but it was still very dark in this court.

I saw a few seperate rooms and was tempted to inspect all of them until I saw the fusebox on the wall. I walked up to it and when I opened it up I was greeted with over 20 different switches. The lettering for them was all faded and I hoped I could manage to turn them all on without having to guess. It turns out all of them were stuck except for the last five of them. I switched them on easily and only my half of the court was lit up. I was feeling pride in my small accomplishment that I didn't even here Sylveon walk in until he spoke.

"Oh thanks for turning on the lights on Eevee. It's a lot harder to set up in the dark so thanks again."

He was carrying several boxes and a couple of grocery bags but he quickly set them down in relief and leaned a bit against a box.

I fought the urge to ask if he was ok after carrying all that because I wasn't ready to suck up to him yet.

"Ready to begin?"

" That's why I'm here, so yeah."

"Before we begin, may ask you a question first?"

"What is it?"

"Have you been praticing using Protect yet, Eevee?"

Oh no! I haven't because I've been too busy focusing on catching up with my make-up work the past four days that I completely forgot about it.

"I've been busy lately that I forgot to practice using it. But then again I don't know how to use it if I don't know what it looks like, right?"

"Yeah, it's okay. I'll just draw it on the chalkboard for you then."

I was relieved that he didn't mad about me slacking off from training and he showed no sign of frustration either. He was just surprisingly calm and patient as usual.

He then opened a box and pulled out a small chalkboard. I was about to comment in disbelief when he simply touched it causing it to grow to about the size of a floormat. He pulled out a metal clamp from the same box and attached it to the chalkboard. Then used a small lever attached to it and started raising it up until it was a convenient height.

Except the chalkboard made me feel like I was in a math tutoring session and I didn't like it one bit. He pulled out a piece of chalk from his knapsack and started to sketch on it.

"Uh wait, you don't have to draw me an example. Why don't you just show me a video on Pikatube or something?"

"I would do that if there was Wifi in here but there isn't. Not even your data works so I have to make do with this."

I silently cursed at the bad internet connection and was getting agitated when I noticed that Sylveon seemed to be enjoying this. So I tried to make small talk with him.

"Were seriously in the 26th century and we still have Wifi problems? Those electric types don't even know what their doing."

"Their just trying to do their job as best as they can, so I really can't say anything bad about them either. But I don't mind taking advantage of it either don't you think?"

He turned at me to smile for a bit before turning back to continue his sketching.

"I suppose you're right. But giving us better Wifi will help us grow up faster as long as we stay in touch with modern technology and learn how to mature from it too."

"It sort of does I suppose. But technology also keeps us glued to our screens and keeps us from being more active outside and time socializing with others in person decreases as a result, so you should stay off it when you can because it's good for you mentally."

He made a good point but I hated how easily he contradicted me and made me feel so naive about it too. I tried to stay calm but my grip was slowly weakening.

"And also, Eevee..."

"Yes?"

"You shouldn't be in such a rush to grow up and worry about opening up to other Pokemon about it. Because life as you get older gets tougher with every decision you make. So you should just enjoy the time you have as a kid before it's too late. And just go with the flow and have fun from time to time. That's how I see life and I think it might help if you see it that way too, right?"

He smiled at me again and I couldn't take it anymore. My anger burst out before I could stop it.

"What would know about my life and how difficult it has been for me? I'm an only child at home so besides my parents worrying about me, everything is put on my shoulders and I just have to keep smiling and act like nothing bothers me. When everything does. I get picked on at school because I'm a weak nerd that can't defend herself and I hate that my parents know about this too. Everyday. So I have to act like an adult to keep my parents off me and so they can finally see me as the daughter that is all grown up and be proud that she can do anything. I have no choice in it. I have to grow up. And I don't need you talking to me like life is so simple and I can just waltz through it like nothing! You...No! Everyone doesn't understand all this pressure being put on me, they wouldn't be picking on me if they knew right?! Instead I have to keep worrying my parents by coming to home everyday with bruises and I can't do anything about and just move on day after day like I always will! So don't you dare tell me to act like a kid because it's pratically impossible in my current situation! You honestly have no idea! So stop smiling at me and just do what you came here to do! That's all!"

I was pratically gasping at the speech I just made. And when I looked at him his smile had vanished. His face was all seriousness and maybe even guilty at what he said to me.

"I'm sorry about your situation. And it's okay if you want to act like an adult, I would be too in your situation."

He left me feeling selfish after remembering that I said 'he wouldn't understand me'.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I know you probably don't like me and you don't want to be friends. And you don't want any sympathy or someone that will judge you. But can you honestly admit that you don't want help from someone who is willing to? And maybe they just want to make things easier for you and maybe help you trust someone even just a little bit?"

I don't know why but his words made me feel guilty after saying all those mean things to him. I get that he's eager to help me and he's not just my teacher but maybe he is possibly a companion. He can read through and see my pain as bright as day but I still couldn't find it to trust him. But I could say this.

"Well that seems fair enough... And...I'm...I'm...I... Nevermind...Forget I said anything."

I wasn't ready to apologize yet so I said nothing. He wasn't bothered by it though and he just finished his scribbling.

"Ok this is what it looks like."

He simply drew a half circle going around a failed attempt at an Eevee. I fought back the urge to laugh.

"Protect is a basic forcefield that protects the user from taking damage, but you can tire out from it if you're not careful. It's a matter of stamina, reaction time, concentration, and willpower to fully activate it. Once you master it, it is easier to use and it will become the ultimate protection. And the best part is almost nothing can break throught it."

"Ok, that makes sense, but how how many turns does it last?"

"Where PP points are concerned you can only use it 10 times, and use it only once in a pattern every two turns or so after letting your opponent attack next. So it's not very excessive but it is useful from time to time."

I was a little disapointed about the dilema of Protect, but as long as it protected me for a good turn I can easily block any bad blows.

"You also have to know how to use it before we can continue. So let's put it to the test right now."

" Wait, how am I going to do that though?!"

"I'm going to attack you without warning and you're going to have to cast it out on your own."

(Note : Will Eevee be able to use Protect? What if she can't? Find out in Ch ~ 10)


	10. Ch 10 Spark in my eyes

(Eevee)

"What?! But what if I can't use it? What then?!"

"Don't worry you will. You need to have faith in it, and it only just happens on instinct. Only you yourself can do it as long as you react on time and before you know it will be only too easy to activate. You can practice as much as you want but without knowing how it can be accomplished it's utterly pointless. But the sooner you learn it the sooner we can move on, alright?"

I didn't understand. This seemed impossible.

"But I don't want to rely on faith and reaction time just so it can work. There must be something else than just that because what you said is physically impossible. I don't think I can do it..."

I was shaking throughout my whole body and I knew I wouldn't be able to do it if I'm too nervous. There was no hope for me. I just wanted to run away and hide and I was surprised at myself for being this scared

"Hey Eevee?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. If I hit you at all it will just be a tap so nothing to worry about. I'm just going to act like I'm going to punch you and I'm expecting you to respond like it's a punch and use Protect at the right time."

His words calmed me a bit but my body felt rigid and I doubt I can properly dodge him right now.

"That's all I'm asking from you Eevee. Can I trust you to do it?"

I nodded but I was still shaking a bit and I was trying my best to calm down. I silently prayed to myself that this will work.

He stepped back until he was about 10 feet away. I did the same and the circle on the court was in the middle of us. I looked at where he was standing and it made me wonder how fast he was. And I sat down on all fours because I was too nervous to stand up.

As soon as I sat down I noticed that Sylveon was standing on two feet. A long time ago it was once considered taboo for any member of the Eeveelution race to stand on two. I mean I only do so occasionally because nowadays other Pokemon just thinks it looks wierd. But when I looked at his legs they were standing firmly on the ground. He looked like he excercised on two a lot, and it left me wondering just exactly how strong he was.

"Umm, you're not going to attack me like that now are you?"

"Of course I am. This is my fighting pose when I'm not using any attacks, so yeah."

"Okay, I guess if that's what your comfortable with..."

This situation just got really awkward fast.

"Alright then here we go! Ready..."

I stilled in place.

"Set..."

I was starting to sweat and I just wanted this to end.

"GO!"

I froze as he was charging at me. He's was too fast I'm not going to be able to do it!

I closed my eyes when he was a foot away. I braced for a hit, but all I felt was air.

I opened my eyes and his fist was only two inches away from my face. He pulled it back in surprise.

"What happenned there? I thought for sure it would work because you were looking dead at me, unless of course you were-"

"Why did you stop?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you hit me when you had the chance? I was wide open and you could have gone for it. So why didn't you? Do you think I'm too weak and pitiful to take a hit, is that it? Well? Say something!"

He smiled again and made me mad again.

"There is spark of fire in your eyes that continues to die out."

"What?"

"You eyes had them just now but it died out again. I noticed that it only appears when you get angry, and if you keep it in check you will be able to use Protect, I just know it!"

He wasn't making any sense now.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your spark represents your will to never give up. And as long as it's visible all the doubts will vanish and you will use Protect with it."

"But how will I use what I can't see?"

"No it's what is seen. It's something you must find in yourself in order to learn anew. Do you understand?"

I never expected him to being saying this but it left me feeling suddenly calm in just seconds.

"Are you ready this time?"

I got ticked off a bit at his comment and I suddenly couldn't wait to show him how it's done.

"Just do it."

"Umm, okay..."

He walked back to the same position and went in back in his fighting pose.

"Ok...One..."

I took a breath.

"Two..."

Exhaled and braced myself.

But instead of shouting three he took off charging at me even faster this time. I kept my eyes peeled on him and my mind clear. I was reminded of Riolu for a second but I shook off the thought. I didn't want to be afraid of her anymore. He was a foot away from me in two seconds. I closed my eyes because I refused to see the same scene repeated again. Please work! I braced myself for it.

I felt air.

I opened my eyes and I was so shocked by what I was witnessing it was too hard to grasp.

Sylveon's fist was stuck 1 inch away from my face in a thin Protect.

"Wow, not bad for a start."

The Protect was not very large, about the size of a small plate, before it disappeared after lasting about 3 seconds.

I fell on the floor dripping in sweat. The most intense 20 seconds of my life were just lived.

Sylveon offered his hand to help me up but I refused it and got up on my own.

"Well that's enough for one day I suppose. Say, you wouldn't mind if I bought us some Magikonalds now, would you Eevee?"

(Note : Protect is tiring Eevee out more than she thought, but she is still determined to not give up. And is it possible that Eevee is starting to make a friend? Find out in Ch 11 ~ Eevee!)


	11. Ch 11 Secret tears

~ Eevee

"Sure go ahead. I am a little hungry anyways so...yeah."

"Great! I'll be back as soon as I can so sit tight. But if you don't want to wait then don't hesitate to practice if you so choose."

"I'll do that."

I did my best to smile before I got mad at him again but I swear forcing it was hurting my jaw beyond relief. He just went to get his wallet from a bag and then left. As soon as he was gone I stop smiling and started massaging my jaw after forcing it for so long.

"Man is he wierd...Him treating me like a comrade is very suspicious too. So don't let him push your buttons Eevee."

I slapped my cheeks at the same time to put my focus back on training. Even though it was hard to ignore that he didn't ask what I wanted to eat. I forced it out of my mind. Before I started praticing though, I checked the time on my tablet. I was surprised that 30 minutes had already passed when it felt like 5. Training sure passes the time by fast.

So I immediately started practicing, ignoring the signs of sunset outside.

The moves I knew are ; SandAttack, Tackle, Tailwhip, and now Protect.

Combinations of moves can come later, now it's go time!

Easier said than done. The problem was it only seemed to appear when I was in danger, so activating it on my own was not going to be an easy task.

I tried closing my eyes to see if it would appear when opened them. Though nothing happenned when I opened my eyes. I even tried to feel around for it to make sure I didn't accidentally make it invisible. I felt nothing.

Did Sylveon say 'Hardly effortless' earlier? He must be out of his mind to think it was going to be easy. Unless he knew something I didn't.

For a move to work I know you have to use one PP Point for it to be used, until you run out of them depending on your move. Do I really need something else too?

'Rely on reaction time and willpower?'

After thinking for a minute, I finally had it figured out. It's simple, whenever a Pokemon uses a PP point it's also 'an extension of the willpower', just in diguise. And your exhaustion yet fight to move forward is your 'hidden determination'. But I have to test it out first before I came to my conclusion.

I stood in the middle of the court and did my best to conjure a Protect. But still nothing happenned.

"What else did I need to use?"

Then I remembered an earlier comment from Sylveon.

'It only works when your mad.'

He had given me a hint this whole time!

I really wanted to test it out so this time I imagined being attacked by another Pokemon instead. I imagined Riolu trying to push me...

A minute passed and...I saw it appearing! Very slowly though...

So I kept all my focus on it and was trying my best to expand it. It started to spread...

I kept growing but I couldn't hold it much longer. So when it was about the size of large baseball it faded altogether.

"At least I can do it now..."

I never knew it would be so exhausting or so difficult. And hold it for an entire turn was going to be a problem. But I was positive I would be able to figure it out. But my legs were starting to give into it.

I managed to ignore it and I forced myself to keep standing. And after waiting a little bit to relax I started up my Protect again.

"Using it to block physical moves is our second lesson. And me fully activating is the first so hang in there, Eevee."

I repeated the steps again and it grew to the same size as the previous one. It wasn't until I started pushing myself did it start to grow. It was at the size of a baking pan before my hold on it slipped and it disappeared even sooner than the last one.

I was dripping in sweat and I felt really tired from it all.

"Arceus, is this tiring!"

I fell on my hands and knees to rest and I heard someone walk in just then. I turned to look and I felt relieved that it was just Sylveon. His ribbons were all carrying a bag each.

"Wow you brought enough food to feed an army..."

I couldn't finish because I felt dizzy out of nowhere. I fell down and I heard the sound of someone running to me.

Someone was picking my head up gently. Their eyes were reassuring and their touch was warm like a blanket.

My eyes slowly got back into focus as I was looking at their face. Was I looking at an angel?

They spoke but I couldn't hear them.

"Wha-"

My eyes were struggling but my vision was coming back.

"Who are yo-?"

I was looking at Sylveon directly.

"Aah!! Get away from me! Let go of me!"

I jumped out of his lap sideways and fell on my face. I just wanted to get away from him.

"Eevee! Don't do that you'll strain yourself! Please don't-"

"STAY AWAY!!! YOU ALREADY VIOLATED MY PERSONAL SPACE SO STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!"

"Eevee. Calm down and-"

"NO!! STAY AWAY!!!"

Before I could stop myself I started crying. I really hated him now for making me feel afraid like this. Afraid that a touch will only hurt me instead of comforting me.

I was only embarassing myself now but no matter how hard I tried the tears would not stop falling down. I wrapped my head up with my arms to hide my sadness from him. I wanted no one to see me break like this but he already saw it and now the tears won't stop falling.

"Just stay away- Please..."

I looked up and Sylveon was right in front of me. I flinched to the wall feeling the water on my cheeks and tasting the salt in my mouth.

"Get away...From me..."

He ignored me and pulled his paw forward.

I closed my eyes.

I felt something soft touch my eyes. I tried to open them but what was on my face was like a blindfold. And before I could speak he started to sing.

 _"Look at me._

 _Don't run away._

 _There..._

 _There..._

 _There..._

 _You're not alone_

 _I'm here..._

 _Please dry your tears away_

 _Please smile, just for me_

 _When you cry I'm sad_

 _So instead be glad_

 _As long as you keep trying_

 _You'll be strong..._

 _You're not weak_

 _But sad_

 _There is a smile_

 _That will last for a while_

 _They too_

 _Will see you_

 _As I see you..."_

The song made me feel like I was in a dream that I barely realized I stopped crying.

"Do you feel better now Eevee?"

"Yeah..."

I wiped my eyes dry and I saw that Sylveon was smiling again when I looked up.

"Stop treating me like a kid. You're starting to get on my nerves."

I stood and walked past him. He just looked confused as he sat there.

"You better not tell anyone what just happenned either!"

"Don't worry about it. My lips are sealed."

He got up and smiled at me again, even though he just found out about one of my darkest secrets.

My fear of being harmed by a fake touch from someone other than my parents.

"Thank you though... for the song. It was very nice."

"Your welcome."

"And I'm-"

Why can't I just relax around him? Just say it. If I don't it will just be really awkward...

I took a breath.

Counted to three.

And said it calmly.

"I'm sorry..."

(Note : After what happenned will Eevee still refuse to accept Sylveon as her friend? Or will she finally start to turn over a new leaf? Find out in Ch 12 ~ Eevee!)


	12. Ch 12 Burger Bonding (10-12 22:47:52)

~ Eevee

"For what?"

I swear my mouth just fell on the floor. Does he ever get mad at the things I do or say?

"What do you mean 'For what'?! For me being rude to you for practically everything you do. When I know your just trying to be nice to me but I never want your help! And now for shouting at you when you did nothing wrong! That's what I'm apologizing for!"

I was panting after saying all that and now I just felt annoyed at his dumbstruck look. Or maybe not really stupid maybe he was just confused at what I said. Before I could say anything he spoke first.

"I understand you want me to get mad at you right?"

I nodded yes and he continued talking.

"Well sorry to say but getting mad at a little girl is not what I do just because she is only stressed out from her hard life. And I'm not going to start now either because that would be more of a bully than a friend now wouldn't it?"

I was so stunned about what he just said. Especially how he used the word 'friend' just now. Does he really think I'm his friend? I never once thought he would enjoy my company at all. He's so strange. Or maybe I'm just weird. I don't know.

I snapped back to reality before I started to over think it.

I looked back at Sylveon and noticed that he was opening up another box and pulled out towels and water bottles from inside it.

"I brought these from my house. If you need to you can go ahead and grab one now and take a break already."

I felt relieved that I finally get to rest. I walked up to the bleachers behind me and sat down on the cleanest one I could find. And once Sylveon was done unloading everything he grabbed the takeout bags and came on over to me.

Oh he bought two bags of Magikonalds not four. I guess when I was getting dizzy I thought he had bought a lot more.

He sat down next to me and grabbed a burger from inside. He handed it to me.

"I bought you a cheeseburger if that's okay with you..."

Three generations ago this would have been a Tauros or a Miltank burger. But nowadays it's fake meat and they taste pretty good.

I realized he was waiting for my response so to end the silence I just grabbed it. I forced another smile at him and said, "Yeah it's okay, thank you."

He smiled back in relief and opened the bag to get his burger. I stayed calm so I didn't screw this up. This is just a casual lunch with someone to get to know them better. I hope I acted like myself since I've never eaten Magikonalds with someone other than my parents before.

But I didn't have to worry much because Sylveon was too roped into his burger to pay me any attention. In fact he was gobbling it down as I stared at him in shock.

"Mmmmmm, oh my Arceus...is this a good burger..."

"I umm, see you really like 'em..."

"Are you kidding?! Magikonalds burgers are the best!!! Seriously so good..Mmmmm..It makes me..Mmm..feel like...Mmm...I've gone to heaven..Mmmm..Such a...Mmm... yummy delight...Mmmm..."

Ironic was that he didn't show any other emotion other than joy or concern, while I showed plenty of the others.

Despite that he ate like there was no tommorrow and is being surprisingly expressive about it while I'm here nibbling it and unable to make a comment on it.

I did my best not to laugh as I chewed my burger. But it was hard because he looked so silly. And I was barely done with about 1/4 of my burger before he was opening the bag to get another one.

"Wow you weren't exaggerating when you said you loved them..."

"I'm sorry. It's just because I can't eat them all the time because their not good for you. So I only get to eat them about once every two weeks."

"So what do you eat during that time?"

"Fruits and vegetables of course. Even though I obviously prefer burgers I just deal with it, you know?"

"Ok then don't mind me then. You go ahead and eat what you want."

He chuckled a bit before gorging down his second burger. But when he was halfway he stopped to ask me a question.

"Oh, by the way. How old are you?"

"I'm 10. Why?"

When I said my age then, Sylveon looked like he was starting to choke.

"Umm, are you okay? You aren't getting indigestion are you?"

"No I'm fine...Just...Hold on..."

He pulled a water bottle from the bag and took a big gulp from it.

"Ah, much better..."

He took a breath and spoke.

"Are you being serious here? You're really 10?!"

"As far as I'm aware of yes."

"Wow you're a lot younger than I thought you were. You sure are smart for your age, too. I would say you have a high schooler intelligence, Eevee. Very impressive."

"That's fine. I'm used to that reaction already from my teachers. But the only reason they don't let me move forward a grade is because I'm not keeping up with my training. That's all."

"You sure caught me by surprise Eevee. Just be sure not to say something that surprising again while I'm eating okay?"

"Oh okay."

He finished up the last of burger in two bites and stood up.

"I'm gonna go for a little jog while you finish up your burger. If that's alright..."

"It's fine. Go ahead."

"Thanks."

He went down the steps and was outside in about 6 seconds.

Did I really surprise him that much? Who knows?

But I felt glad we came to an understanding at least. And now I couldn't wait for what would come next.

I looked down at my burger still half finished.

But I smiled and I started to slowly taste it to see if it was actually that delicious.

"Mmmm, oh wow. It's is. How have I never noticed this before?"

Maybe I was just working too hard to ever experience joy much. That must be it.

(Note : Curious to know what Sylveon thought? Find out in Ch 13 ~ Sylveon.)


	13. Ch 13 Eevee's Smile

~ Sylveon

I saw how hard she tried not to smile earlier. Does she really not see anything in life to smile about? She justs keeps trying to hidie her pain with a false smile. How do I change that?

It would be nice to get her to open up a little, if at all.

All I know is she is very smart for her age. And with her attitude she could pass off for a 13 year old.

Looks can be deceiving however because she is also keeping so much pain hidden inside it's almost insufferable.

Hopefully she'll open up soon so I can help her.

After clearing up my head with the jog, I went back to the stadium to find Eevee immersed on the floor in full concentration. But she snapped to attention when she heard me step inside.

"Ready to begin training?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to start"

She smiled a bit so I suppose that's a start.

"Good. Now first of all have you figured out how it works yet?"

"Yes, but I'm just having trouble increasing it's size that's all. And it is kind of hard to hold it for a turn...And..."

"Show me."

"What?"

"Show me how it looks so far and I'll tell you what to do."

"O-Okay..."

She did as I asked but it only flickered for a second before disappearing.

"Ummmm, was that it?"

"No, I'm sorry. I was just trying to see if I could use it fast. But I still need work on that...Nevermind let me show you how it looks so far."

She tried using it again and I noticed she was struggling just to cast it out in front of me. After waiting about 30 seconds it started to appear and slowly began to grow.

"Good. A bit slow in the beginning. But not bad for a start."

She just ignored me and was trying to make the Protect grow. But it only moved an inch before it stopped altogether.

She fought to stay standing from the stress and she looked really disappointed too.

"Oh that's okay though! Because the more you use it the easier it becomes. So don't worry about it and just have faith in yourself."

Eevee simply nodded and the spark in her eyes began to return. A spark that signifies the determination and the stubborn will of a fighter. She was merely taking the stepping stones and will one day set her spark into an almighty flame.

She cast it out again very fast this time and it worked! It appeared fast and strong and was only fighting to grow.

"Wow! Impressive! Keep it up!"

Was she really going to spread it to a full circle in one day? Well not really a circle it's more like a half sphere, but can she do it?!

I just wouldn't stop growing so maybe.

But when I looked at Eevee her face was really worn out and it appeared like she was trying to push herself past her limits. It grew to about the size of a circular table before it halted and disappeared.

She then fell down and almost fainted.

"Eevee! Are you okay?!"

She tried to stand but she couldn't without any suppport. When I used my ribbons to help her, Eevee was using them to help herself up without any hesitation. That was all I needed to know that she was worn out.

Literally living proof that no matter how stubborn you are, even they needed help sometimes.

With the other two I grabbed a water bottle, towel, and Leppa Berry and handed them to her.

She grabbed the bottle first and greedily drank from it. After she finished she wolfed the Leppa Berry and drank some more water.

She sighed looking contempt and grabbed the towel to dry off her sweat.

"Wow, I'm so tired...I didn't know it was going to be like this...Who knew, right?"

"Your still doing very good for someone who is just starting out though. I admit it was difficult for me to master too and getting rid of it since then has been my biggest regret. But I'm already just living with my mistake and I'm now just eager to teach it to somone else."

"You used to know Protect, Sylveon? Well...Of course. You wouldn't be teaching me if you never knew it at least once...But if you are aware of how long it takes to learn Protect, then why bother to forget it, to just regret it later?"

"I just prefer teach other Pokemon. And help them evolve not just in strength but also as a Pokemon. You get what I mean?"

"Uh-Uh y-yeah, I think so..."

"What?"

I chuckled at her in curiosity.

"It's nothing! Just forget it!""Gladly."

"Oww, oww...I'm really sore all of a sudden..."

"Well since your worn out that's enough with this training for today. And you can start with your study period until 7, alright?"

Eevee didn't complain as I gave her two books to read.

One said ' **The Basics'** while other one said **'Understanding Protect.'** Eevee didn't really mind it either because she said she was already really studious at school and that this was hardly anything for her.

"So you have to be a split second faster than your opponent to bounce them back with a Protect?"

"Pretty much. Yeah. And with good timing too."

"And if your sucessful you can launch a counterattack powerful enough to for a critical hit?"

"Usually with a quick, powerful move it is done. But otherwise, yes, it is possible."

"Wow, this information will be really helpful Sylveon. I can't thank you enough!"

"Thank me when you master it okay. Thanks I will...Ah is it that late I have to go now!!!"

"Okay then training is over for today."

"Yeah, thank you again. I'll study them when I can at home, so thanks. Bye Sylveon!"

She flashed me a big smile without realizing it. Probably because she was very excited when she left. But I smiled and waved as she left.

I just earned some of her trust. And that was more than award for me, hinting me at our friendship in the future.

(Note : How is it like at Sylveon's house? Find out in Ch 14 ~ Sylveon!)


	14. Ch 14 Beautiful Mother

~ Sylveon

"I'm back."

I walked inside the apartment, shut the door with my foot, and left the bags by the door. I had left the boxes back at the stadium because I figured they would be fine there. And also because I didn't want to carry them back home.

But when I walked into the kitchen I was surprised that I didn't hear my mom inside at the sound of clattering dishes.

And sure enough she was there and was washing the dishes.

"Oh mom, I didn't know you were home yet."

"Oh hi sweetheart. I didn't hear you come in. But yeah I just got back."

I walked over to her to give her a hug.

"How was the trip?"

"Inspiring. That book expo was totally worth it and there might be a few publishers willing to expodite my latest work ; **Sweetheart's Lust.** "

"That's good mom. Although you might want to work on the title a bit and you might get somewhere."

"I think the title is fine thank you very much. My poems are about confusing love with lust, falling in lust with another, or maybe even-"

"I think I get the memo mother. No need to repeat it."

"Alright I won't. But anyways what have you been up to in the past week son?"

"Just working out. Going to school. You know. The usual."

"Working out is nice and all because it stretched you out like a taffy stick. But it still leaves you very skinny and that's why you still don't have a girlfriend son! If you had one you might be wrapping up those grandkids for me already honey."

"Maybe it's a bit too soon to be talking about grandkids right now mother. And as for the girlfriend I just haven't found anyone yet so just try to be patient. And doesn't Espeon have your grandkids for you already?"

"That's what you always keep saying. But you're already 16! 16! And teenagers your age should have had at least one by now! And your sister having kids is different, I want grandkids from my son too you know!"

"Mother!"

"Ok fine I'll stop. But your not hiding a girlfriend from your mother now are you?"

"No of course not. I would be asking you for advice if I had one, wouldn't I?"

"So does that mean you don't want one now son?"

"For the time being. But I'll let you know as soon as possible when I'm really trying to get one, alright?"

"Whatever you say my darling. If that's what you want then I'll say nothing more about it. By the way where were you?"

"Trying to turn an aquaintance into a friend that's all."

"That's nice. What's his name?"

"Actually it's a she."

My mom paused for few seconds but then kept scrubbing the dishes.

"And did you bother asking her for her number sweetie?"

"Uh... No, I didn't..."

My mom dropped the plate she was holding and it broke on the floor.

"Uh, mom?"

"Syyyylllll-vvvvveeeee-ooooonnnnn!!!!"

Vaporeon used Growl!

Sylveon's Attack Power went up down by one!

"Oww my ears...What was that for mom?!"

"Because you didn't ask that girl for her _number,_ that's why!!! How oblivious can you be?"

"I'm not 'oblivious' mom! She's just not the appropriate age for that mother! Geez!"

She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh _really_? How old is she then son?"

"She's only 10!! You seriously want me to make a move on a little girl like that?!"

"Oh I see. But still you should have been nice enough to take her somewhere. It doesn't have to be a date if your just friends with her. She may be a girl physically speaking right now, but she's still a female and I'm pretty sure she'll appreciate the gesture son."

"If you say so mom."

She turned around to pick the broken plate, toss it, and go back to her temporarily forgotten dishes. I felt bad about leaving her with chores alone but whenever she cleans it means she doesn't want to be bothered.

So I left the kitchen to go upstairs to my room when I heard mom shout.

"Sylveon! Do you want some dinner son?"

"No thanks! I ate already!"

"Alright then goodnight, my Sylvie, my love!"

"Goodnight mom!"

I was chuckling as I continued walking upstairs. My mom made that nickname for me when I was about 6. Nowadays it was only occassional but it was still pretty funny.

"Hydro Pu-!!!"

I felt the drop go down the back of my head.

"A little too much water mom..."

"Bubble be-!!!"

"And now too much soap waste..."

But I figured my mom could handle it on her own. So I went to my room on the third floor. There wasn't much on the second.

I stepped inside and locked the door. I heaved a heavy sigh that I've been holding almost all day.

"Well that's one obstacle course down. Better get ready for a million more..."

I was refering to Eevee not my mother.

I lied down on my bed and since it was a little cold my back felt a little bit better.

"Tommorrow we'll probably continue practicing with the expansion of Protect.And then using it in combat...How to block with it...What can be blocked with it...Then onto self defense...Arceus was this a lot...but one step at a time Sylveon. Don't stress yourself out too much...and just...relax..."

I fell asleep.

And in just a minute I heard taunting voice of my father talking to me.

"Weak, little runt..."

(Note : Brace for a sad trip down memory lane through Sylveon's dream. In my first 'special' chapter of the series! Ch 15 ~ Sylveon?)


	15. Ch 15 Wicked Father

~Sylveon as an Eevee

*Six years ago

"Mom, I'm back."

I closed the door with my foot even though I was often scolded for doing that. I figured I just deal with it.

But as I set down my backpack, I was surprised it was so quiet.

"Anybody home?"

There was no answer so I just shrugged my shoulders and assummed mom was out shopping for groceries.

I walked into the kitchen and glanced at the stove. Someone had left it on. I walked over to turn it off and I began to get suspicious. Mom is not that forgetful to leave the stove on right?

"Mom?"

I listened carefully but I heard nothing. But before I could assume nothing was wrong I heard something slam hard on the floor upstairs.

"Mom!!!!"

I ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs, praying that mom was okay. Once on the third floor, I quietly listened for any disturbing noises. When I heard the sound of a fist making contact with a face. And it was coming from my parents room.

"MOM!!!"

I ran down the hall to their room, narrowly avoiding the side table as I went.

"EEVEE! DON'T COME IN HERE!!!"

"SHUT UP, B*!!!!"

I heard a loud slap just as my paw was touching the handle. I opened the door and I was greeted with a punch to the face.

I fell backwards and my head hit the side table hard. Both impacts had left me very dizzy.

"DON'T HURT HIM!!!! Plea-ea-se-se!!!"

"I told you to shut up!!!"

I recovered in time to see his head turned in the other direction. So I took it to my adavantage and kicked him in the face.

He fell hard, cursing as he went, and started clutching his face as I jumped over him to see mother. I ran inside and my heart broke apart.

She was on the bed with her legs and arms all bound, and she had a few deep bruises on her face. A gagcloth was right next to her face but I knew what it would've been for.

Seeing my mother like this infriated me so much.

But before I could even react I was grabbed by my ears and slammed facefirst on the floor. His hand held me down firm and I knew my nose was broken.

"STOP HURTING HIM!!!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!!"

He let me go and when I looked up mom was unconscious from the blow. I was filling up with rage.

Without thinking I jumped at him and bit him on the neck as hard as I could.

"Aaahhhhhhh!!!!!! WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!"

He threw me off as hard as he could but as I went down I pulled his mask off, and knocked the lamp over.

It turned on and I shined it on him so I could see his face. But the face was not who I was expecting.

The face belonged to my father.

He may have been angry but there was a slight hinge of fear on his eyes.

Before I could react he ran through the room and jumped out the window.

I ran to my mother screaming at her to wake up. But she didn't move.

I ran downstairs to call the police after quickly untying her.

Each minute was agonizing as I waited on the steps for them to come. But three police cars and an ambulance showed up in exactly five minutes. But before I was taken to the hospital with mom they asked me to identify the Pokemon who did this. I simply told them to look for my father. The police muttered in annoyance at trying to find him and mom and I were off.

Her injuries were worse than mine. A possible concussion they said.

The nurse was giving me medicine and an icepack for my face. But I mostly ignored it and was worried about mom.

After they finally let me in to see her, I sat down on stool next to her, and held her hand.

"Please be okay mother. I miss seeing your smile. So please be okay."

After 8 hours had passed, my father was found in Central Park and was arrested on the spot. He was to await trail until my mother was well enough to attend.

Two weeks later we went, and my mother told them everything.

That he has been abusing her for the past two years, and what he was intending to do with her a couple of weeks ago.

I was surprised about the first accusation but then I realized during that time she was acting very strange. Like wearing long sleeve shirts in the summer or a scarf. She said she was cold at the time but now I realized she was just hiding her wounds from me.

I felt foolish for not realizing it sooner. And looking at my father glaring at her only confirmed my suspicions.

"He is a nothing but an abusive drunk and I demand he be put to justice!"

"Before I make the charges, I need to ask your son a question. And then of course the perpertrator if he deems himself guilty or not. But one thing at a time. So young Eevee?"

"Yes, your honor?"

"Were you ever made aware of the abuse your father was inflicting on your mother over the past two years?"

"No, I had no idea. My mother was hiding her wounds all the time with my knowing. And I feel guilty about not knowing sooner your honor. I would have done what I could to stop it. I can promise everyone in this room that."

"I see. And Mr. Umbreon do you plead guilty to all these crimes being charged against as of this moment?"

"I think it couldn't have been all the more obvious than it is now, your honor. My wife got what she deserved."

Silence filled the courtroom and I despised him as much as I could inside my heart.

"Very well. Umbreon pleads guilty to all the crimes that are as follows;

 **Physical harm to spouse for a certain amount time** **Physical harm while intoxicated to a spouse** **Attempted rape and kidnapping towards his spouse** **Emotional abuse to his child** **Cause of endangerment to his child** **Use of physical harm towards his child** **And forcing spouse to hide injuries in which he inflicted upon her** Whew that is certainly a mouthful. I hereby charge Umbreon with all the following crimes and sentence him to 30 years in prison with no chance of parole. Case dismissed. **"** My mother hugged me blessing me for being there for her always. I cried a little but I stopped to glare at dad one last time. He turned in our direction looking a bit guilty but was glaring at the both of us regardless.

He moved his lips at me saying "Bye brat and b*." Before he was gone for good.

I woke up from my dream in a start dripping in sweat. I looked at my bedside clock. It was already midnight. I took deep breaths to calm down and clenched my fists on the blanket. But I couldn't get the dreams images out of my head and I shook in fear from it.

That dream will forever haunt me. My father from 6 years ago who had dared harm my mother. She applied for divorce papers shortly afterwards and forced my father to sign them from his prison cell. At least he is suffering the consequences of his actions, but his haunting glare was still making me shiver. He was arrested at 40 and he won't be leaving prison until he is 70. But when he comes out I will be long gone that he'll never find me. At least I hoped so.

(Note : While Sylveon was having a nightmare, what was going on at Eevee's house a few hours ago? Find out in Ch 16 ~ Eevee.)


	16. Ch 16 Parents Love

~ Eevee

"Darn it. What was the code again? Argh, I keep forgetting it."

It was my job to close the flowers outside for the night by sliding down the glass case but it doesn't lock without the code. I pulled out the paper from my bag and it said : **4360.** I inserted the code and I heard the sound of the locks.

"Whew...At least I have the code with me...I don't know what I would do without it."

I grabbed the pot on the table and went with it inside the store. It was a little dark except for the moonlight shining in through the windows. I placed the flowers on the counter for tommorrow and locked up. Once I was sure the door was locked, I went through the store, to the hallway in the back, which connected the store to my house.

But before I could even slide it open my mother beat me to it and pulled me inside.

"Aah!!!"

"I'm so glad your home in one piece! Eevee!"

She hugged me really tightly.

"Nice to...see you...too...mom...I...can't...breathe..."

"Oh sorry."

She let me go and started searching my face and body.

"Umm mom, what are you doing?"

"Checking for spare raffle tickets. What do think I'm doing?! I'm checking to see if you have any injuries of course! But so far...I can't find any..."

I was starting to get fed up with her antics but I merely smiled and spoke.

"I'm fine mom. Just a little sweaty. But I'm fine really..."

She stopped.

"You positive?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely sure?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"Positively, absolutely sure?!"

"Yes, mom..."

"Because you know that-"

"You know what? I'm going to take a shower now so please excuse me."

"O-Okay..."

But before I could walk upstairs I saw dad trying to catch my attention from the kitchen. I turned and saw that he was showing me a thumbs up from behind the newspaper.

Before I could say anything mom walked in the kitchen and dad barely hid it time so she wouldn't get mad.

I hurried upstairs to give my parents privacy.

*In the bathroom

I sat down into the bath.

"Ahh, that feels good..."

I spread shampoo on my head and started to scrub.

"Dad knows mom is sensitive so I hope she doesn't get mad at him for saying something he didn't mean."

He does occassionally tease her to get her attention off of me. And that's his way of telling her he's worried too, he just expresses it differently that's all.

I hope when I get married someday my husband will be just like my father but easily opens up with his emotions. And warms hugs like a bath and kisses like a...

I blushed at the thought.

"Aah!! Pull yourself together Eevee! Now is not the time to be thinking about that! I should be practicing Protect, not how I want my future to be!"

I didn't realize I was standing until it started to get cold.

I sheepishly sat back down.

"Much better...Blub Blub Blub Blub"

* 45 minutes later

"Whew that was a good bath. And since there's going to be training everyday for now I'll just take a shower from now on to wash off the sweat easier."

I wrapped myself in a towel and walked to the mirror. The scar was still visible but I just ignored it and grabbed my hair dryer.

But when I turned it on it's just made a crackling noise and refused to work.

"I guess I'm drying manually today..."

I started drying my head fur first and walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry babe. I know I'm too clingy to our daughter but I can't help but worry about her. She is our only kid too you know..."

"Mom?"

Normally I wasn't one to eavesdrop but what she said had caught my attention and so I quietly sat down on the top step to listen.

"And she knows that too. She knows we care about her and worry about her everyday. And how afraid we are to send her to school because she always comes home badly hurt. Yet she managed to find a solution on her own and we should let her do her own thing. She's getting big already and she starting to not be our little girl anymore with each passing day. And as her parents we can only support her. Not stop her from growing up."

What he says always seems to make me smile. He doesn't even have to try hard to do this.

"I know but..."

"Love, please don't cry..."

"But what if she doesn't make it and something awful happens to her...And what if we can't do anything about it...And her asthma..."

Even on the top step I could still hear mom attempts at forcing herself not to cry. I knew her tears hurt dad's heart a lot but he was strong enough to endure it and was trying to make her feel better.

"I can't be strong like you...I can't do anything but annoy her... I don't know...what to do...I don't..."

My mom had reached her limit.

"Come here..."

I heard her sobbing and I felt like crying.

"Our daughter found help on her own. She will grow stronger from the experiences she's had. And now has something to believe in. We have to keep smiling to encourage her to move forward. Okay?"

"I know...You're right..."

"Aww love. Please don't cry anymore..."

Silence.

They must have been kissing.

So I left them alone because I had heard enough.

But I smiled as I went into my room because my dad was taking care of my mom.

And he is her medicine for her heart.

(Eevee's mother is worried about her. But Eevee has high hopes for herself and can't wait to get stronger from her training. But what happens when something unexpected happens to her? Find out in Ch 17 ~ Eevee.)


	17. Ch 17 Fearless Casting

~ Eevee

 ***Two days later**

I walked out of the campus feeling slighty relieved on my current grades.

"So for three hours I'll train with Sylveon after school, and for the other three will be for studying and homework. I don't want to fall behind so this works just fine."

I went under my tree to read a book and was surprised when no one came to bother me. Including Riolu.

I hope no one knew about my secret training. Maybe they're just too preoccupied to pick on me? Who knows?

But my short moments of peace were interrupted by a stapled piece of paper on the tree.

I removed it and read it.

 _'I'm going to be transfering to another school in three weeks, loser! I challenge you to one last fight in three weeks time. I will sure enjoy kicking your scrawny a* one last time! But I will be furious if you aren't prepared for the beating of a life time! Make sure you do not give me another lame* fight like your scrawny a* always does! Be ready to fight or you will regret it! And I'll savor every last moment I saw you shrivel in painful agony. No bailing either because I will find you no matter what! Do not keep me waiting!' - Riolu_ Arrrrggggh!!!! That's great! Just perfect! I can't avoid it either! So just...Fantastic!"

I felt angry but also a little scared. What if I'm not ready in time? What then?

*sigh

Then I suddenly felt two paws on my face and covering my eyes.

"Gueeeessss who?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Sylveon?"

"Wow I'm impressed."

He let go of my face and I turned around.

"What gave me away?"

"Just your paws that's all."

"I see. But did it make you feel better at least?"

"Just a little."

Sylveon raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Come on. You're killing me here Eevee."

"Ugh. Fine you did. Happy now?"

"Thrilled."

"Good?"

"So anyways, ready to go now?"

"Yeah let's-"

"Hang on. What's that?"

He had seen the letter in my hand.

And I figured he wouldn't believe me if I lied about it.

I gave it to him.

After reading the letter for a couple of minutes, he did the honor of crumbling it up for me.

"Well...I don't know what to say about that...But I do know two things."

"What that?"

"One ; Remember that if you do wish to fight her I won't try to stop you. But will you promise me one thing?"

"Promise you what?"

"That no matter how difficult it may get promise me you won't go too out of hand. And that you won't degrade yourself by stooping to her level of brutality for mere enjoyment."

"That's asking a lot..."

"Please just trust me on this Eevee! Otherwise I'll have no choice but to end your training right here and now!"

"But you can't do that Sylveon! That's unfair and you know it!"

"It will be fair if you have to put me in that situation. Can you at least promise to agree with my conditions?"

"Only until after I hear the second reason will I give you my answer."

"Fair enough. And two ; Thanks to Riolu we lost one week of training. So from now we have to push forward with training as fast as possible. And just know that whenever that happens I tend to be more pushy. But I can gurantee it will be extremely difficult and I expect you to be able keep up with me. So I'm warning you now, be ready for what comes next. Do you still agree now?"

He words left me feeling very nervous.

I have just met him only three weeks ago and have only started to get to know him better in less than half of that time. But in the short time since then I've started to understand the true meaning of friendship from him in such a short time.

And he looked worried that I would say no but because of how strong our friendship had become I felt unafraid and content with him by my side.

And that was the reason I said;

"I promise, Sylveon."

He smiled and held his paw out to shake.

"Then I can't wait to get started Eevee."

I shook it, feeling for the first time ; Fearless.

 ***Three days later**

"Sylveon! It's still not a full Protect yet! May I ask you why?!"

He told me that it had to look like a half sphere before it was fully completed. I was good at realeasing it fast but it still wasn't big enough to have full affect. Because if it's not full you can just break through it like glass.

"In order to achieve a full circle you must fully believe in your Protect with no distractions. And trust in it completely to keep you safe for one turn. And all this can only be done in battle, so get ready!"

"I only have 2 though..."

"That's more than enough. Just be prepared at least."

He was trying to get on my nerves on purpose and it was working. The past three days were already tiring to the point where I almost faded on day two. But I feel myself growing stronger everyday and I'll be relieved when I finally do it right this time.

"You ready Eevee?"

"Just do it already."

"Right."

I stared at him in full concentration clearing my mind of any distractions.

But he charged at me with Quick Attack. I flinched but I held my ground to get ready for impact.

I can do this! I know I will!

And with no more fear or distractions, I launched it at the perfect time but was wondering if it going to be complete.

I can do it!

"Aaaaaaaaah!""

It went fast and steady... but will it work?!

 **Ping!** Sylveon was stopped in his tracks with my Protect.

No cracks.

No holes.

No breaking through.

No nothing.

I was unharmed and had finally done it.

I had cast a Protect.

(Note : How will Eevee handle finally accomplishing her goal? How will Sylveon react? Find out in Ch 18 ~ Eevee!)


	18. Ch 18 Childish Adult

~ Eevee

I had just sucessfully blocked Sylveon's attack.

A half sphere of protection was still visible in front of me. Not going away.

I was completely floored by what I just did. Even as I sent it away with my mind.

Silence filled the stadium.

I honestly didn't know how to react, so I just stayed on the floor, taking it all in.

I did it. I actually did it.

And I can disable it now too.

Just think of the possibilities in store for me now...

I was still realizing my accomplishment that I didn't even hear Sylveon whoop of joy.

Nor was I expecting him to lift me up and toss me into the air.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!"

"Hahahahaha!!!! Eevee!"

He caught me effortlessly with two paws, but he held me up like a football. Flashing me a full on smile.

"Well done Eevee! Well done!"

I suddenly felt myself being pulled closer to him until his arms were around me. His hug was both warm and reassuring. I didn't know what to do other than wrap my legs around his hips. But why I didn't return the embrace, I still don't know.

He was holding me not tight enough to suffocate but it wasn't exactly gentle either. He patted my back and was rubbing the top of my head. I flushed because I didn't know what to say.

But he ended it early with the wrap of his feelers around me, and he gently placed me back down.

"But anyways, now is too soon to celebrate. We still have a lot of work to do so I hope you're ready."

"I am. And one day I will beat you, no matter how strong or fast you are, I will overcome you."

"I look forward to it. Now onto our second lesson, which deals with both cardio and attacks at the same time. Think you're up for it?"

"I've been ready since day one. I will complete whatever you throw at me. I am ready."

He smiled at me in amusement.

But what surprised me was that I was not really bothered by it anymore. I guess he was finally starting to grow on me.

"Alright then hustle!"

 ***An hour later** "Like this?"

I was attempting to do a back-flip but it turned into a face slap instead.

"No you need to enable your body to just roll with the movement. If you keep stopping yourself you're going to keep falling on your face. Look just watch me."

I begrudgingly looked up from the floor at Sylveon.

He pushed off the floor hard, spun in a ball for about four seconds, landed on his two front paws, and then pushed off again to repeat about four more times.

He was making me look stupid and himself as a showoff. And worse, he was laughing like he was enjoying every second.

"Ta-da!!!"

"Hmph."

"Did you get all that, Eevee?"

"You lost me at the moment where you first pushed off. Could you repeat that again only a bit slower?"

"You have to do it yourself Eevee. I can't just be showing you over and over again how I'm doing it. I can only just tell you to just push off hard, make up the movements as you go in a matter of seconds, and land on your hands or feet at the right moment. Got it?"

"Fine. Since this is the dodging part of the lesson I have no choice but to do it."

"Just guide yourself with the movements and you'll know when it's the time to stop or continue."

"Yeah... Yeah... Just watch and learn."

The reason I wasn't so good at this was because I always struggled with acrobatics and air stunuts in PE.

There was a time when I had almost fixed it but the solution slipped away before I could fully grasp it.

Also because my arms were too weak and stubby to support my body upward. So learning how to dodge with a backflip was not going to be easy at all.

I squatted down and pushed off the floor very hard.

The air was blowing in places I didn't even know were possible but I tried to focus and attempted a mid air spin.

I felt myself accidently do a twist and I began to spin sideways instead of into a ball. So turning around to land on my front paws was going to be hard.

I twisted again to move my legs quickly upward so I can land on my paws.

I caught myself by the paws barely in time. But since my grip wasn't even close to strong enough I fell down hard on my right elbow.

"Oof! Aaoww! That hurt!"

"Eevee, are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I just bruised my elbow that's all. I'm fine. Look."

But when I tried to get up with my injured elbow I felt a sharp pain rise up my shoulder so I just fell back down.

"OwwOwwOww...Maybe I'm not actually okay...Can you help me up Sylveon?"

"Yeah here."

He walked up to me and gently lifted me up to my knees.

He put a little pressure on my bruise and I screamed out in pain.

"Owww!"

"Sorry just testing your elbow to find the source of the pain. But it looks like you just sprained it so it's no big deal really. It should heal up in a couple of days and it will be good as new. But until then let me wrap it up for you so don't hurt yourself with it more."

He unzipped the fanny pack around his waist and pulled out a bandage tape. He wrapped it around my elbow with good precision and skill I wondered if he ever got a lot of injuries often.

"Can I ask you a question Sylveon?"

"Shoot."

"How can you be so wise yet act so childish all the time? Just how old are you? 13?"

"I'm a 16 year old tenth grader, whose birthday resides on December 20th. Was that too much info...by the way?"

His age reveal left me so shocked my mouth almost fell off.

"So you're about 5 years older than me but you act like you're my age. Does that even make any sense to you? Or are you about as clueless as a child too?"

"I just don't take life as seriously as other Pokemon do. And since I'm not 18 yet, that still techinically makes me a kid so I act like one. Because I just want to make the most out of my childhood years as anyone can. Does that answer your questions?"

"Sort of. But don't you ever worry about whether or not you'll be ready for the future because you're acting irresponsibly all the time?"

"Sometimes, yes. So I do my best to be a strong, independent adult, all the while enjoying what's left of my childhood. And like I said earlier you shouldn't be in such a rush to grow up because you'll only regret never giving fun a chance in the long run. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Seems fair. As long as you enjoy life I guess it will be worth it in the end."

"Precisely."

He finished up by tying a tight knot with the remaining bandage.

"Do you think you'll be able to do a flip with your elbow?"

"I'll be fine. So don't worry."

"If you say so, Eevee."

(Note : Training seems to be going well for Eevee. And she is

slowly starting to befriend Sylveon as training progresses. Will it evolve into friendship? Or will it be cast downward with her first battle against Sylveon? Find out in Ch 19 ~ Sylveon!)


	19. Ch 19 Sparring time

~ Sylveon

 ***5 Days Later** Where is she? Eevee has pratically mastered stealth at rate. She adapts impressively but will it be enough this time?

Eevee can do two black flips now and she also figured out how to incorporate her Sand Attack into it. She just needs to work on her aim though. But at least she understood the purpose of the lesson.

Right now I want her learn how to launch a surprise attack through the use of your surroundings. She still has a ways to go before she can do that though because I found her hiding spot several times already.

And since I know she still needs time to work on it I can take that to my advantage.

But so far I heard nothing, so I'm going to have to use one of my moves soon to find her.

Concentrate...Listen for anything strange...If I was a psychic type this would be easier...No no focus...Use your large ears to make up for that...Stay calm...Don't panic just yet...

"Hmm?"

Even though my eyes were blindfolded I turned my head towards the sound I heard.

Was that a faint noise of rustling leaves just now? At least I know she's close but I still can't find her exact location.

Time to use it.

Sylveon used Calm Mind!

His Special Attack and Self Defense went up by one.

It also temporaily sharpens my hearing and psychic sight for about 30 seconds. So at least I can find her now. It took me only about 5 seconds to find her location.

"I sense a prescence..."

She was behind me about 5 feet away. I could barely hear the faint sound of impatient breathing. Then a gasp because she knew I knew where she was now.

I was about to launch a Swift attack when she charged out of the underbrush, nearly tackling me to the ground.

I tossed her backwards with my foot and I heard an oof! upon her landing.

I removed my blindfold and she was already up and charging at me again.

Battle comence!

I borrowed one of the old commentor machines from my coach so Eevee can see her improvements in battle. And she was always so disappointed when she looked at the damage scores. Like I once was. And I hoped she wouldn't push herself like she always does and just lose out of pure exhaustion. I also hoped she was ready this time, but from the way she was moving I say she was more than ready.

Eevee used Tackle!

Sylveon swung a right hook but Eevee just jumped over it and pushed off using his arm.

Eevee used the momentum to launch a Sand Attack!

But Sylveon dodged with a back flip!

Eevee landed and used Tail Whip!

Sylveon's defense went down by one.

Sylveon used Quick Attack!

Eevee used Protect!

Eevee recieved no damage.

Until Sylveon uses Quick Attack Again.

It hit! Eevee loses 8 HP.

Eevee uses Tackle!

Critical Hit!

Sylveon lost 5 HP.

Sylveon flinched!

Eevee uses Sand Attack!

Sylveon's accuracy went down by one and has been temporarily blinded!

Sylveon uses Calm Mind!

Sylveon's Special Attack and Special Defense go up by one!

Eevee used Tackle!

Sylveon dodged with a twist!

"Huh?"

Sylveon used Fairy Wind!

Eevee can't do anything and is flown backwards into a boulder!

Fairy Wind damage was 10 HP.

And the boulder's impact damage was 2 HP.

I guess I caught her off guard because she was too focused on causing damage than what her opponent was planning.

Eevee has 2 HP remaining. You may forfeit if you so choose right now.

Eevee stood!

"Never! Not today or any other day!"

I admired her confidence but I knew she was too exhausted to continue. Otherwise she wouldn't be shaking so much when she stood.

The battle continues.

Sylveon used Calm Mind!

Eevee glares at her opponent.

"If you're not going to attack then I will!"

Sylveon used Swift!

Eevee used Protect!

Sylveon attack was blocked!

Eevee uses Tackle and charges at Sylveon!

Will it hit?!

"Sorry Eevee..."

Sylveon trips Eevee.

Eevee falls on her face.

"Pawgh! Hey! What's the big idea, Sylveon?!"

"You don't have enough energy to continue. That's why."

"Yes I do. What are you talking about..."

Eevee fell on the floor looking dizzy.

"Machine please turn off."

And so I will.

I waited until I heard it power off completely before I checked up on Eevee.

"Stupid machine. I'm fine."

"Don't push yourself Eevee?"

"I'll do as I please! I'm not about to let you boss me around so- Augh my head! Owww..."

"Do you forfeit, Eevee?"

"I-"

"Eevee."

I knew how much she wanted it but I refused to let her continue fighting in her current condition.

"Alright fine. I forfeit!"

The machine suddenly turned back on as if it heard Eevee speak.

Battle is over! The victor is Sylveon!

Would you like me to save your battle into my database?

Just hold onto it until I can download it into my tablet, but thanks anyways.

You're welcome.

I turned my attention back to Eevee and carried her back inside.

And when it was time to eat she was pratically wolfing all the Sitrus berries down.

She almost choked on one if it hadn't been for the Fresh Water.

I was nibbling down my Oran Berry because it was hard to chew when I was chuckling at her.

"Hahaha, not so fast. You'll get indigestion that way. Is that not what you told me?"

"I just want to get back to...Phew...training as soon as possible."

"Alright. I'm gonna go for a run while you rest up and-"

"Oh wait."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask if I can run with you as soon as I'm well rested. If that's okay..."

"No no it's okay. It's just...I'm kind of fast and I run off road too, so I'm wondering if you'll be able to keep up with me. And well you know."

"I'll be fine. As long as it's not too extreme then it should be a breeze."

"It's also hard not to get dirty in there, so are you still sure about that?"

"Yes. I can't wait now. I'm mean what could happen right?"

"Okay. I'll wait until you're done and-"

"I'm done let's go."

"Okaaayyy."

What did I get myself into?

(Note : Will this kind of training be more than Eevee bargained for? Find out in Ch 20 ~ Eevee!)


	20. Ch 20 Wounded : Inside & Out

~ Eevee

 ***3 days later** Ahh! Sylveon where are you?! I can't even- Ah Owww!!! I think I scratched my eye just now, owwwww..."

Sylveon's idea of off-road racing is running directly through the forest for 30 minutes with very little rest. But I lost him this time and I was starting to panic because I couldn't see him anywhere.

How does he make it look so easy? I can't even see with these stupid branches scratching me yet he walks through them like paper.

"Phew, I'm so tired... But I can't stop until I find him...But where is he?"

While I was trying to keep up with him I fell on my knees three times, and as a result they are very dirty and are already starting to bruise. I didn't care though because I had to improve my stamina one way or the other.

He wanted me to try this because he thinks I can at least keep up with him on my own. That much I know. But I was starting to get worried because I couldn't see him at all.

"I don't know where he is! Sylveoooooonnnnnn!!!!"

I was so focused on running up ahead that I didn't see the tree root below me. But instead of being greeted with dirt I was greeted with nothing but air and was suddenly cast out of the forest.

I fell into some never ending prickly bushes as I rolled down the steep hill.

"Aah!!! Make it stop!!!"

The branches were scraping my skin off and it was just never ending pain and blurs.

"Aaahhh!!! This- owww hurts!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!! SYLVEON!"

I hit something hard and a sharp pain went up my knee. And it hurt even worse as I was it was getting scraped with dirt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! SYLVEEEEEOOOOOOONNNNNNN!!!!!!!!"

I hit my stomach very hard on a branch that it broke and rolled down with me. And it stabbed me in the arm.

"OWWWW!!! SYLVEON!!!!! HELP!!!!"

It just wouldn't stop!!!

But in a matter of seconds I was thrown out of bushes into a rocky shore.

My arm full of splinters was getting scraped as I rolled along the rocks.

"OOWWWWWWW!!!!! SYLVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Until my head hit something rotten and hard I finally came to a stop.

The world was spinning and everything hurt. When I tried to stand up, after my dizziness had faded, a sharp pain went up my knee.

"Ah!"

I clenched it close to me and I felt so hopeless. I examined my injuries and I recoiled in horror at the state I was in. My arms and legs were covered in deep gashes and cuts but they weren't as serious as my kneecap.

It was a mix of blood, dirt, spilnters... I didn't even want to begin describing how it looked. Surprisingly my bone wasn't sticking out either.

Since I was in a really bad shape I had to figure out my situation first so I could figure out how long I would have before my knee got infected.

I fell down about 30 feet. So there was no way he was going to find me down here. I started to lose hope.

"Why now? Of all days to get injured like this..."

I clenched my paw into a fist ignoring the pain I was causing it.

"He warned me that it might get too extreme...But..."

I felt my vision go blurry and my throat tighten.

"I didn't listen...and only wanted... more training..."

I couldn't fight the pain inside anymore because I didn't have the energy. So I just let it out. And my face became wet with tears in an instant.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHNHHHHHHH!!! Why am I such an idiot?! Hehuh Hehuh...So clumsy...heh...I'M SO PATHETIC AND NOTHING BUT A THREAT TO MYSELF!!!!! Waaaaahaha!!!! Ummhmmmhmmhmm..."

I cried softly to myself pouring some blood down with my tears. I just wanted cry and never stop.

"EEVEE!!!"

My tears kept falling.

"EEVEE!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I just want to...He...huh?"

"EEVEE!!! SAY SOMETHING!!!"

"Sylveon?"

"EEVEE!!!"

"Sylveon? Ah! SYLVEON!! DOWN HERE!! I- ACK!!!!"

I coughed up blood and realized shouting wasn't helping my lungs.

"EEVEE!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Oh no...I hope my asthma's not kicking in. Just breathe Eevee...Remember to breathe..."

"EEVEE!!!"

"Sylve- Oh no my voice... I can't talk loud enough...for him to hear."

"EEVEE, PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!!! EEVEE!!!"

"Let me find something to throw-"

I didn't feel good. I rolled a to my side and threw up my lunch. But that was the least of my worries right now.

My hopes went up when I realized I could throw a rock to catch his attention.

I grabbed a rock with my good arm and threw it as far as I could.

It missed the tree but it managed to land in some bushes and scare off some Pidgey.

"Ahhh! The sky is falling!!! Retreat everyone!!! Retreat!!!"

They all flew off scared making a lot of noise in the process. But did Sylveon hear it?

"EEVEE?! IS THAT YOU?!"

I tried looking for him but I saw nothing.

"Whoah!!! Eevee are you down there?!"

From where I was lying I think he almost fell down like I did.

I threw another rock in response.

"I saw the rock!!! Hold on!! I'm coming down!!"

I listened and I heard someone cautiously coming down, and nearly falling a couple of times.

"Eevee!! Eevee!!"

Sylveon suddenly appeared with a few stickers in his fur.

"Eevee?"

"Syl-Sylveon...I'm over here..."

He turned in my direction and looked immediately relieved when he saw me. He ran on over to me and flinched. But he quickly recovered from the shock, with the shake of his head, and gently lifted my head up.

"Oh Eevee...I'm so sorry...I should have never left you behind...And now...I'm not leaving you by yourself from now on and...Nevermind. I'm just muttering now. What matters now is you're condition. Uh, h-how much pain are you in?"

"A lot. And I can't walk right now, so you might have to carry me out."

"O-okay. But first things first. I going to bandage you up so just hang tight."

Sylveon opened up his fanny pack and pulled out his medical supplies.

"Hold still. This is going to sting a bit so...brace yourself for it."

(Note : Will Eevee be okay? And how will Eevee and Sylveon get out? Find out in Ch 21 ~ Sylveon!)


	21. Ch 21 Past Fears

~ Sylveon

After cleaning her scratches, I put emergency patches all over her arms and legs. Once I was finished, I slowly started cleaning up her left knee.

I flinched everytime I saw her clench her teeth in pain yet I tried my best to stay calm. I made two trips to the river behind her so I could clean off the dirt with a my wet hankerchief.

When I finished scrubbing her knee I set the bloody cloth aside and pulled out my Super Potion. Once I sprayed it, Eevee couldn't even attempt to hide her pain this time.

"Aah!! Owwww...That stings a lot more than I thought it would..."

"I know. Sorry."

I was trying to focus on her knee so I could ignore the smell of vomit beside her.

"You keep clenching your nose. Is it because I threw up?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Usually I'm not this bothered by it at all, but it's hard to ignore such an awful smell."

Eevee said nothing, obviously embarassed, so I didn't push it. And it didn't look like she was in much pain anymore. So I just finished up with wrapping bandages.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?"

"The back of my head does but other than that I'm okay."

She showed me the spot where it hurt but luckily it was just a bruise and I only needed to wrap it up once.

"And up you go."

I sat down so she can crawl up my back. She was very light too so I shouldn't have a problem with carrying her.

"Well we can't go back up that's for sure. So we're going to have take the detour. Okay, Eevee?"

"Which way is that?"

"Down the shore until we find an easier hill the climb up on."

"That's the plan?"

"That's the plan. It should take about an hour before we get back to the stadium but it's better than nothing."

I waited for her to respond and she looked like she wanted to argue for a minute but thought better of it.

"Okay. Let's go then."

"Right."

"As long as we make it in time before curfew than we're good."

I just laughed and kept on walking.

We were walking for about 15 minutes and Eevee was always finding something to complain about. But I was hardly listening to her and just kept on going.

I stopped once the shore came to an sudden end. If I wanted to keep walking like this I was going to have to swim across to the other side.

"Looks like I'm going to have to swim. You're okay with that right Eevee?"

"Y-y-yeah of course I-I am. Let's j-just get it over with."

"Okay. And-hup!"

She shook her head at my comment and held onto me a little tighter.

But before I could even take a step in the water I felt her arms suddenly start clenching my neck.

"Augh!!! Eevee...You're choking...me..."

I turned to her and eyes were just filled with fear.

"E-Eevee...Can't breathe..."

I stepped back.

"He...huh?"

Eevee looked at me very confused.

"Ummm, why are bluer than usual Sylveon?"

"Choking...Can't breathe..."

"Huh? Uh... Oh! I'm so sorry Sylveon. I didn't even realize what I was doing, I'm so so sorry."

She let go and my throat felt instant relief.

"It's...ahem...okay but..."

"But what?"

"Eevee, are you...Are you afraid of the water?"

Eevee looked at me in shock and turned away in embarassment.

"Eevee?"

She said nothing.

So I set her down on the shore and I hoped I could reason with her about her fear. I sat down in front and faced her.

"Eevee. Do you at least want to talk about it?"

No response. She wasn't even moving. She looked like a statue.

"I can't understand until you tell me what's wrong. I mean it won't hurt will it?"

She moved but she looked like she was too ashamed to say anything.

"Eevee."

She relaxed at my concern and looked like she decided to heck with it.

"Well not necessarily water...I mean I still take baths and drink it...I'm just afraid of swimming and drowning...And I don't know how to fix it, you know?"

"You don't have to worry. You'll be on my back the whole time and hardly touching the water at that. So you will be okay. Really."

"I can't do it."

I froze and listened.

"I just can't. I can barely look at it without fainting from a distance. Especially since the accident..."

"What accident? Did something happen to you?"

"Well..."

"Eevee. I'm here to listen. So it's okay. Don't be afraid to tell me. I just want to help you. Okay?"

I managed a small smile and she was only partially convinced.

"Okay but please don't tell anyone about this, alright Sylveon?"

"Of course I won't. I can promise you that I won't."

"Okay. It was..."

I listened intently.

"The accident...where a two year old...fell into the ocean from the docks...and nearly...d-drowned..."

"What?!"

"And that two year old...was me."

(Note : What happenned that caused Eevee's fear of water? What will Sylveon do to help her get over it? Find out in Ch 22 ~ Sylveon!)


	22. Ch 22 Pure Laughter

~ Sylveon

"What?! Are you serious? But how did that happen, I mean your lucky you're still alive today, but how does that just happen?!"

"I was only a toddler then so I don't really remember. But I tell it as best as I can okay?"

I nodded.

"And please don't tell anyone about this because I'm ashamed enough of it as it is and it will only worsen my reputation if my enemies find out."

"Al-Alright. I promise. So where did this all start?"

"At the beach where I stood on the docks."

"Do you remember how you fell in, Eevee?"

"All I remember is standing on the dock and somehow I fell into complete darkness."

"That's awful."

"It was. I could only swim up for a few seconds before sinking back down. The more I struggled before I knew it I was pulling myself further away from the shore. And I was half crying and choking when I couldn't see my parents anymore."

I felt bad for Eevee as I was slowly processing this important info. And I noticed the more she told the story the more she started trembling.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Anyways, I was awkwardly floating towards a cove, and I starting to run out of strength. The worse part was when I sank down again and I didn't have anymore strength to go up anymore."

"So what happenned? Did you pass out?"

"Yeah. My parents told me what happenned a few years later after I asked one day, 'Why am I afraid of the water?'"

"Oh I see. So what did they say?"

"They just told me what happenned and that they found me lying on the shore barely breathing. Mom was in hysterics and Dad just scooped me up. But that they caught a glimpse of some Pokemon running away. But they never caught up with him and they just assummed that he was my saviour, whoever he was."

"At least he helped you. So what was your condition at the hospital?"

" I was alright actually. The Pokemon that helped me had performed CPR on me and removed most of the water in my lungs. But they held me there a few more days until they were 100% convinced I was okay."

"Did it happen to be at Xearneas Cove, Eevee?"

"I think so. I'm not really sure where it was but I'm glad I didn't die that day."

"I suppose. But did your parents not teach you how to swim? Didn't they figure it might help you get over it?"

"They don't know how to swim themselves. And they didn't know anybody who could so that's why I never learned. And why I never got over it..."

I don't know why but her story was starting to sound familiar. Almost like that had happenned to me...Or was it just something else...I don't know...But it just sounded...No. Felt, familiar.

"And...that's why...I can't even touch water...And why I'm afraid of not being able to swim and actually drowning this time..."

"Perfectly understandable. But are sure your still afraid of it? You haven't tried to touch it at least?"

"It absolutely terrifies me no matter how much I want to fix it. Are you sure there is no way around it?"

"Nope that's the only way. Unless you want to go through prickly bushes again, then I suggest we go through the water whether your ready or not."

"Yeah. But what about..."

Eevee started shaking again and clenched her paws tightly.

"Hey hey hey. You don't have to worry. You won't even have to swim since you're just going to be on my back the whole time. You just have to hold on and trust me okay?"

"But I'll just freeze up if I get too close to touching it. And what if I fall off and..."

"Close your eyes then and just hold on. Don't be afraid. And just remember if you ever want to get over your fear you're going to have to face it. Do you understand?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Besides your fear is way overdue. Don't you think it's time for some payback already?"

"I..."

"Show 'em who is boss. And you'll win!"

"S-Sylveon..."

"Just let them have it and say goodbye to it forever!"

"I-"

"And- Huh? What's up Eevee?"

I looked at her and saw she was shaking.

"Uh Eevee? Are you-"

"Bwahahahahahahaha!"

I flinched when she started laughing. It completely caught me by surprise. Eevee was finally showing some positive emotions.

"Uh, what's so funny?"

"How you make 'fear' sound like a Pokemon and- Hahahahaha!!!! How I should show it whose boss- Ahahahaha!!!! It's so silly and funny- Hahahahaha!!!!!!"

What surprised me more was that it was neither forced nor fake. It was pure heartfelt laughter. And the best part was she seemed to have dropped her guard down.

I smiled mischieviously as I scooped her up and walked with her to the water's edge. I almost laughed myself but I snapped out of it and stayed focused on the task at hand.

"Just keep it up. Almost there..."

I stepped in the water and she was still laughing her heart out.

"Hahaha!!! I can't stop laughing Hahaha!!!"

"Keep laughing. There is nothing wrong..."

"Haha! Yeah and- Huh?"

I was only a foot away from the shore when I heard her make a really unpleasant scream.

"Here we go again..."

(Note : Will Eevee ever relieve some of her 'aguaphobia' for them to get home? Find out in Ch 23 ~ Sylveon!)


	23. Ch 23 Underwater Venture

~ Sylveon

"EEK!!!! GET ME OUT OF THE WATER SYLVEON!!! PLEASE!!!! I CAN'T! I CAN'T DO IT!!!"

Eevee scrambled off my back and climbed on top my head.

"Aahh!!! Eevee. Just calm down and get your paws out of my face, please."

"I can't. I'm so scared... Get me out of here right now Sylveon! Please..."

She closed her eyes and clung my head very tightly. Seeing how scared she is, should I just keep going or just listen and go back to shore?

No I can't. Her fear is just keeping us from going home... So here goes nothing...

I slowly walked deeper in the water until it was just my head sticking out.

"Sylveon? Did you hear me? Huh?"

I was surprised it took her so long to notice too.

"Syl-Syl-Sylveon...Wha-What are you doing? This isn't very funny! Aah!!! It touched me!!! I'm dying!!! So cold and wet!!! Sylveon let's go back now!!! It's going to kill me!!! I won't be able to hold on!!! Sylveon!!! I CAN'T THIS ANYMORE!!! PLEASE GO BACK PLEASE!!! SYLVEON!!! AAAHHHH!!!"

Too late to turn back now I guess. But I did need to calm her down first so I can swim without the weight on my head.

"You can't get over your fear until you face it Eevee. Simple as that."

Eevee wasn't listening to me and her head was shaking so ridiculously she could've been a bobblehead.

"Oh and Eevee could you get off my head please? I won't be able to see with you up there...And you don't want to fall in now do you?"

Eevee snapped to attention at the last comment and precariously slid down to my back. She couldn't exactly swim away too so she just decided to heck with it, I guess.

"Just relax and hold on. Alright?"

Eevee nodded with her face firm behind my neck.

I just shrugged and started swimming.

Now slow and steady to conserve my stamina. Slow and steady.

"Are you sure you know what your doing Sylveon?"

"Of course. I've done this a million times. So just relax and enjoy the scenery."

"Hard to do that knowing I can fall in at any given moment."

"With your pessimism maybe. But as long as you relax you will be on my back and not 5 feet deep underwater."

"That sounds nice. As long as you don't drop me."

"I won't. I assure you."

After about 2 minutes passed the sun looked like it was about an hour away from setting. But I tried to stay calm because panicking was never a good option in this situation. Especially with Eevee on my back. I had to stay positive so she doesn't panic at all.

"Hey, you okay back there?"

"I'm trying to be. But yeah I guess so..."

"Good. Now this isn't so bad now is it?"

She stayed silent.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

Another minute passed and my arms were starting to get tired from all the swimming.

"What a pain."

"Did you say something?"

"Oh. No I didn't really. I was just looking at the sunset and I couldn't help but admire it for a second. That's all.

"Oh okay."

I smiled and kept swimming when I started to recognize the river getting more shallow. And I knew the part where I had to swim underwater was coming up soon. But with how Eevee is, will she be ready for it?

"Umm, Eevee?"

"Yeah?"

"Hold your breath as long as you can."

"Hold my breath."

I looked up ahead and saw the boulder covering up both ends of the river. And the only way through was to swim under it.

"Why would I want to- Aah!!!"

In just seconds I held my breath, wrapped my ribbons around Eevee, and went underwater.

 **Eevee** I've never been so terrified in my life than I was now. And now I was being forced to hold my breath and not scream out in fear.

But as much as I wanted to I couldn't end it because I didn't even know how to swim. And also because Sylveon's feelers were tightly wound around me.

Probably an extra precaution in case I fainted. Which I was surprised I wasn't.

But maybe it was because my fear had vanished at the sight of how beautiful the water felt.

So smooth and not cold at all.

And it was full of water types all around.

Is that a Gyarados? That's amazing!

And they all live down here? Incredible!

I looked up at the sun shining through the top of the lake and I felt like I was an actress on a stage. The sun was the bright spotlight shining upon me, making me shine and filling me up with more confidence than I will ever have in my life.

As we were reaching the surface of the lake a flash flew right by my face. I tried to see it in time but it just looked like a seethrough figure and it just easily disappeared into the darkening waters.

Sylveon brought us back up into the open air and I enjoyed every gaspful of it I breathed.

"Whew!! Wow what a ride!"

"Easy for you to say."

"Hehehe! Well did you have fun?

I said nothing. Sylveon just shrugged and swam out to the shore with the same old tree.

"See? Easy climb. Or I should say 'easy swim'. But it was still as fun as always, am I right?"

"I don't know what to think. Can we maybe just get home first?"

"Aye aye Captain."

I shrugged my head as he carried me down the path to the court. And then I started wondering, what did I really think of the swim?

The longer route was funner than I expected? No.

The was water is more beautiful than it seems? No.

Many mysteries are hidden where we don't think to look? Maybe.

I just felt speechless and I can't think of anything to say that will do it justice. What else did Sylveon have to surprise me with? Who knows? But I know I'm ready for whatever's next.

Except the one thing I was getting more curious about was what happenned in my accident. Who exactly had saved me and will I ever learn who did?

All I remember is a blurry vision of a young kid with white fur around his neck. But that's when the rest goes dark.

"Oh look there's the court! If we hurry we'll have time spare!!"

Sylveon started running.

"Oww!!! Hey easy Sylveon!! I'm still injured!!! Remember!!"

"Sorry but I'd just rather hurry now that we're almost there. So just bear with me!!"

"I- Huh?"

I looked down at Sylveon's back and was suddenly comparing it to my memory 8 years ago.

Their way out of proportion. There's no way it's the same Pokemon. Right?

Why do I think they look the same? Maybe it's just my head getting to me. That must be it.

"Aagh!! Fine Sylveon!! Just hurry up!!"

(Note : Back at Sylveon's house, what will happen now that Eevee's memory sounds familiar to him? Find out in Ch 24 ~ Sylveon!)


	24. Ch 24 Hazy

~ Sylveon

I was carrying Eevee all the way to her house. Only putting her down when I was gathering all our things back at the court and when we were riding the train together home.

It took about 30 minutes to get to her stop and all my feelers were each carrying a bag as we walked out of the station. Eevee was on my back again but I didn't mind at all.

Finding her house was the only problem right now.

"Where was your house again Eevee?"

"It's behind and connected to a flowershop called 'Feon's Floral Sunrise and Berry Picking'. You can't miss it."

"The name sounds wierd but that should make it easier to find it I guess."

After 5 minutes passed, I was starting to wonder if I was lost when I finally spotted it.

Just like Eevee said. There read 'Feon's Floral Sunrise and Berry Picking' in bold, blue lettering. The building itself was quaint but it was painted with a charming yellow outside.

Some flowers were locked up in a cases beside the door making it obvious it was closed. But when I tried the entrance it easily opened up with no problems.

"Oh good. That means their home."

I walked inside and there was no lights on making it very dark with the windows doing very little to light it up.

"Okay but where was your house again."

"Over there behind the cash register."

I followed to where her paw was pointing and saw a hallway with a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. But since it was very dusty no wonder it was so dark in here.

I looked down the hallway and found the sliding door.

"Umm is it okay if I just open it?"

"Yeah they'll understand. Just go ahead."

"Okay.."

I placed the bags down and opened the sliding door with one ribbon.

I was greeted with a Leafeon wearing a white apron. And she had her paws on her hips.

"Now who are you?"

"Sylveon. I brought your daughter Eevee back from training. But she's in bad shape right now so can I bring her inside?"

"Eevee never mentioned who she knew so I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

"I'm serious. She's badly hurt and if you don't do something now her condition will only get worse."

"I said leave. And unless you have proof my daughter is injured I cannot-"

"Mom. Just shut up a second and let us in please."

"Oh Eevee. I didn't even see you back there. I hope-"

I stepped inside her house and I think once she fully saw Eevee on my back she stared in horror at her injuries.

"Oh my Arceus!!! My poor baby! Please set her on top of the counter and I'll tend to her wounds now!!"

I did as I was told and Mrs Leafeon started arranging her medical set and looked fully prepared to heal Eevee.

"Bear with me Eevee. I'm going to remove your bandages and start cleaning your wounds so just think happy thoughts."

"Ay mom! Don't turn it into 'Operation' because you know how I feel about that."

"I have to. Now hold still."

Mrs Leafeon quickly ripped off one of the patches like a bandaid.

"Oww that hurt!!"

"Now the cream and- You! Go home now because I don't need any assitance in helping her."

"Umm oookkaayyy..."

"I appreciate you bringing her home and bandaging her but I can take it from here now. So goodbye."

"Alright. Bye Eevee."

"*sigh Bye Sylveon..."

After closing the sliding door I could hear the tearing sound of the patches off Eevee's arms.

"YAAAAAOOOOOOUUUUUUCCCCCHHHHH!!!!!"

That sounds painful. I hope Eevee will be okay.

 ***At home**

As I set down my things by the door, I felt my back go with a crack! just like an old man.

"Aah! Oww...that's gonna be sore in the morning..."

"Honey is that you?"

"Yeah mom. I just got back..."

I walked into the kitchen gently massaging my back as I went. I heaved a big sigh and mom looked up from her magazine with concern.

"What's wrong sweetie? You look like you swam a marathon."

"I kind of did but I'm fine now. (Crack!) But it's not a big deal really."

"Okay. But what's really wrong? Because you sigh a lot when something is bothering you. So what's up?"

Aside from her condition, what Eevee had said about her nearly drowning was making me wonder if I had been a part of it. And I wanted to know from my mother if Pokemon I saved all those years ago was really Eevee.

"Uh it's just...I'm having trouble remembering something that happenned quite some time ago. Only I don't remember what happenned exactly. Do you think you could help?"

"Yeah. Depends what it is."

"No no. Not like that. I just need help remembering something that's all."

"Oh okay, then shoot."

"Well mom...Do you...Do you remember me saving someone from drowning when I was kid?"

"Uh yeah actually. You were only 8 years old at the time so it's understandable if you forgot some things that happenned."

"And do you remember if it happenned at Xerneas Cove mom?"

"Yes that was the one. About two hours away from here. We went to the beach that day because your father was off doing only Arceus knows what. We had set up about a few feet or so behind the high tide rise."

"How did that incident start then?"

"We were there for a few good hours when you said you heard some Pokemon screaming about a 'toddler falling into the water' and then you ran to go help her all by yourself. It was so brave coming out from my own son's mouth too."

"And after that?"

"You came back about 10 minutes later soaking wet. I could barely understand what you were saying but I heard you say, "I swam...to save the toddler...mother...""

"Really? I said that?"

"You did. You were shaking a lot too and it scared me. I also couldn't decide if I should scold you for your recklessness or be relieved you were alright. So I just held you tightly out of anger and fear."

"Sorry about that mom. I didn't mean to worry you."

"It was okay because you came back to me. And you were just a child that only saw someone in danger and aided them with no hesitation."

"Did I tell you what happenned?"

"Not until we got back. Because you were too afraid to tell me there and just wanted to go home."

"So what did I say?"

"You ran into the hidden cove and found the toddler from where you stood on the shore. And without any second thoughts you just dove in to save her."

"How bold of me I guess."

"You then swam all the way and dove in to save her when she didn't come back up."

"Sounds terrifying."

"You carried her back to shore and you almost panicked at her unconscious form."

"I think I'm starting to remember now..."

"Why don't you try to remember the rest on your own? And then you can ask me any questions about it later? Alright?"

"I'll go to bed then mom. Goodnight."

"Pleasant dreams my Sylvie."

As I went upstairs the memories that were once hazy were finally starting to come back to me.

The date matches. And the location too. It's just the Pokemon that's still a complete mystery.

But I had a feeling that the Pokemon I saved and the Eevee I knew today were really one and the same.

As I lulled myself to sleep my dream was not of my father but of my 8 year old self on the beach those many years ago.

(Note : Ready for a trip down memory lane? Find out in Ch 25 ~ Sylveon?)


	25. Ch 25 Youth

~ Sylveon?

"Aah!! Oh no!!! Somebody do something!!!"

I was still an Eevee at the time and I was sitting next to my mom, Vaporeon, making a sandcastle with her. When we both turned at the sound of someone screaming.

"Goodness what is going on over there?"

I heard one of them say, "Somebody save my baby!!!"

But that was more than enough information for me to go charging towards the shouting.

"Eevee where are you going?!"

"Somebody's drowning mom!!! I have to go help them now!!!"

"Eevee! No! Wait!!! You come back here right now!!! Eevee!!!!"

I ignored my mother's pleas and ran to the beach.

I saw that the baby struggling among the waves was heading towards the cove further on right. And the only way to get through to it was through the woods.

I ran into it and was scratching myself with some sticker bushes.

"Aah! Oww! Oww! Oww! This really hurts- Oh! Aah! Oof!"

I tripped on a tree root and fell out of the woods facefirst onto the beach.

"Oww that hurt..."

I looked out at the sea and saw a faint figure struggling in the water.

"That's gotta be her! Hold on little one!!! I'm coming!!!"

I walked down the only rock line touching the ocean and with no hesitation I dove into the water.

I arose out of the waves in disgust.

"Aahh!! I accidentally swallowed some!!! Yuck!!!"

But when I saw the toddler I started focusing again and began the long swim over to her.

Swim cautiously to conserve as much stamina as possible.

Cover your nose and hold your breath so water doesn't go into your lungs.

Remain calm. Don't panic. You're here to help. Now do your best.

The more I swam the easier it was for me to make out Eevee struggling to stay above water.

I was on her in a minute and a half but I was starting to panic. Especially when she sank down and did not come back up.

I took a deep breath and dove under to get her.

I could barely see anything because the sun was setting and you could hardly distinguish it underwater.

I swam down trying to stay calm while I looked for her. It took me five seconds to catch a sinking figure that must have been Eevee.

I grabbed her arm and caught sight of her air bubbles fading with every sinking inch. I held her gently and swam back up to the surface.

I swam as fast as could not caring about stamina conservation. I looked at her for a moment and pushed on harder when I saw that she was unconscious.

I was tired when I reached the shore but I set her down on her back and tried to find some hope.

Her chest and shoulders wasn't moving. And her eyes were not showing any signs of reviving.

I checked her heartbeat and I could barely detect a faint pump that was fading fast.

She doesn't have much time, and CPR looks like the only option right now.

Luckily my mom had a CPR liscence and she taught me how to perform it in case of an emergency.

"Don't panic Eevee. It's now or never. What did mom say about giving CPR to a toddler? 30 finger compressions above their breast. And then air through the mouth. Well it's time to see if I've been paying attention. Here goes nothing!"

I began the finger compressions on her breast and breathed air into her mouth.

After repeating it about 5 times, I was starting to wonder if I knew what I was doing and if I had saved her. When...she finally coughed out water into my mouth!

"Whew...You scared me for a second little one...At least your breathing and well..."

She was breathing but very harshly. She needed a hospital as soon as possible.

I'm about to help her up when I hear someone emerge out of the woods and turn in my direction.

I ran away suddenly realizing it wasn't my place to be there and I left in fear. But I hid behind a tree for a little to listen to her mother panicking.

"EEVEE!!! OH MY ARCEUS!!! SWEETIE CALL AN AMBULANCE!! HURRY!!! OH MY POOR BABY!!!! I was so worried about you..."

She clutched the Eevee close to her and was sobbing into her chest. The father was frantically dialing on his phone to contact the authorities and paremedics.

I ran to my mother and just wanted to go home.

I told her what happenned and I didn't know if she was proud of me or not. But I got the confirmation when we heard about the Eevee I saved on the television.

 **'Mysterious Hero Saves 2 year old Eevee from drowning'**

My dad said I was a 'wuss' for not taking credit but my mother never once stopped idolizing the fact I saved a life. But how I forgot about it I don't remember. At least remembering the important details about Eevee helped me confirm many things.

I did indeed help the Eevee I am now helping today. And her mother coddling her all time is the reason she yearns for idependence and refuses to trust anyone. But I can tell there is changes at her house and it's all because of me.

See dad? I can help others and be a better person than the father you will never be.

The only problem is; She doesn't remember who helped her.

Does she know it was me? Or will she never figure it out?

And above all do I want her to know?

Well all I know is when that day comes I'll be ready to explain it to her and hope she is grateful for all that I have done, including the things I was never always aware about.

 ***The following morning**

Knock knock!

I wake up to the sound of some tapping the door. I look up at the clock and it is 10am.

"*sigh I am not ready for any drama today..."

I grumpily get out of bed and scratch my chest, underneath my black T-shirt.

"I wonder who it is..."

I open the door and I look at the visitor in shock.

"Wha-I-I-Ummm..."

(Note : Will Sylveon still train Eevee even after her accident or will she be left in the dust? Find out in Ch 26 ~ Sylveon!)


	26. Ch 26 Goodbye

~ Sylveon

Eevee stood there in front of my door with her paws on her hips. And what amazed me was that, most of her injuries, appeared to be healed.

"How are you...I mean...How-How are you alright after one night?"

"You shouldn't underestimate me Sylveon. I'm a lot stronger than I used to be. And finding your house was easy with Mooble Maps."

"Well, I am impressed. But that still doesn't answer how most of your injuries have healed though."

"Just used a secret cream my mom invented that instantly heals all non-serious wounds. That's all."

"So what did it _not_ heal?"

"A deep gash on my elbow that should take a couple of more days to close. And my knee about 4."

"Umm but what about your head?"

"My head's fine. But I tied a bandana on my head just in case I was wrong. Other than that I'm fine."

"I admire your tenacity. And seeing as your consider yourself 'fine', you should be ready for more training ASAP right?"

"Now more than ever."

"Good. Our next lesson will be self defense training such as punching, kicking, counters, blocks, supplexes, and all the other good stuff."

"Wait, did you say 'supplexes'? That is awesome! I can't wait to get started with that! Thank you Sylveon!"

"Save the 'thank yous' for when were finished with training now alright?"

"Okay!"

"This will be our last lesson. And then-Nevermind. We'll just cross that bridge when we get there."

"Sounds good. I'm ready for it."

"Great to hear. But you'll need this first."

I grabbed both of Eevee's paws and startled her for a second. But when she saw that I was just wrapping them up in bandages she relaxed.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Your going to need it since your going to be practicing on a sandbag for the remainder of the time. Sound good?"

"Yeah it sounds fun! I'm really eager to start now!"

"Alright. Let me get ready first so we can eat at Magikonalds for breakfast."

"Okay! I'll wait here then."

"Excuse me then."

I closed the door and turned around, only to be startled by my mother standing right behind me.

"Mom?! What are you doing there?!"

"I just wanted to see your friend is all. And after listening I starting to think my son bit off a little bit more than he could chew with her."

"If you say so I guess. Excuse me mom. "

"Oh don't mind me. But don't say I didn't warn you Sylvie."

"Yeah yeah."

 ***8 days later**

"Hyyyaahhh!!!"

Eevee punched the bag with all her might and sent it flying into the wall. But then again they were all about a size smaller than Eevee so it was really easy to send them flying. The impact made it break and sand was pouring out of it like water. Along with all the other nine deflated bags scattered across the room.

"Good. All 10 defense bags are down so I say your done."

"Wooohooo!!! Yeah!! I feel like I can take on anyone now."

Eevee was sending punches into the air showing her eagerness to punch something else. She has the knack of punching now it just her supplexes that she still needs to work on. But her progress was substantial so I guess it could've been worse.

Eevee then pointed her paw at me and said.

"I'll be your worst nightmare one day. Just you wait and see!"

"Overconfidence will get you nowhere in a fight. Because there is no greater danger than underestimating your opponent."

"But I can do it! I know I will! Don't you have some faith in me?"

"I do. But you need to figure out a strategy first so you can move the fight to your advantage."

"I know what you mean. And I know I'm ready! I just wanna take her down after everything she's done to me! Don't you understand that."

"I'm sure about your motives so need you to understand that no matter who your opponent is you always treat them as your equal and agree to a good match. Nothing else."

"I-I understand. But what if I can't do just that."

"Then you are not really ready. And then your just looking to pick a fight. Nothing honorable about that. Not at all."

"I'll try then I think."

"You'll only try?"

"Okay. I _will_ do it. And do it right. Is that better?"

"Much better. And be sure not to rub it in her face if you win. Showing her your a worthy opponent is more satisfaction than beating her to a pulp, wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess so. And thank you for helping me Sylveon. You really stuck your neck out for me. And I want you to know I'm grateful and if there a way to pay you back. I mean...I at least owe you that much."

"Aww, there's no need for that. Just keep being yourself. And learn from your own mistakes from the experiences you've had. And just be a better Pokemon from now on."

"O-okay. Thanks again Sylveon."

"It was my pleasure. I now see your satisfied with your new strength that I feel it is no longer necessary for me to teach you any longer. I trust you enough to do what you feel is right and I can say is good luck."

"Huh? What do you mean good luck?"

"I mean that you are no longer my pupil. Your free to do what you want now. And I hope that you never forget what I taught you."

"You mean your leaving me alone? Just like that? But what about-"

"It was an honor teaching you Eevee. I won't bother you anymore since our training time is up so what I mean is..."

I look Eevee in the eye and she looked so lost that I was starting to regret what I said. But it was too late to take it back now. I just had to do it.

"Goodbye Eevee."

"Sylve- Wait."

I ignored her and was walking away with my bag.

"Sylveon!"

I paused for a minute waiting for her to say something. But all she said was, "I...I...I'll never forget you..."

I turned around and smiled.

"Me either. So long Eevee."

She said nothing else as I walked into the forest alone. And regret was starting to hit me hard like a brick. But it was too late to take it back now.

The only thing I took with me was a heavy weight on my shoulders no matter how hard I tried to smile.

Another smile of a fool. It suits me well.

(Note : How will Eevee feel after losing her friend? And will it affect her during her showdown with Riolu? Find out in Ch 27 ~ Eevee!)


	27. Ch 27 Justice

~ Eevee

Today is the day.

The day where I finally take on Riolu.

Any regrets? None.

Am I ready for what's to come? I don't know.

Stop thinking about Sylveon and remember what's about to happen.

I kept telling myself that because ever since yesterday I still felt sad after losing my best friend like that. But I moved on already and maybe it was for the best to go our own ways like that.

But do I still- What am I thinking of course I don't care he's gone. Arceus, Eevee! Snap out of it if you still want to win your own battles for once!

He's not your problem anymore so just forget him already!

I knew I didn't really feel that way but I was really trying my best to move on. The question is, will I ever will?

"Hey S*face! Hey B*! Hey I'm talking to you, shrimp!"

I turn to see Riolu approaching me and I glare at her.

Oh yeah. I have something to take care of first. I can grieve later and for right now, prepare yourself Eevee. Just be ready!

The crowd began chanting, 'Beat Whimp.' But I just ignored them and was quickly examining my opponent before I would let her make the first move.

""You ready for punishment?! Because it's going to be coming to you...very...very...hard..."

The old me would be struggling to hide her fear right now, but the me now is no longer afraid. At least of Riolu anyways.

Not only am I not afraid, but I am full of more rage than I have ever been in my life. But I remember what Sylveon had taught me, preparing me for this one moment.

I refuse to be rash and brutal like her. In my eyes she's not even a Pokemon. Not at all.

So I will never stoop to her level of a monster!

Come and get me. And you won't like the surprises I have in store for you.

I am strong! I am prepared! And I will never give up!

So let the match begin.

I sat down on all fours. Making me a easy target for torture. But that's how I wanted to appear.

As long as she took the bait my plan should go through smoothly.

Riolu laughed at my pathetic stance and almost entire audience laughed along with her.

"How pathetic. Are you begging for a knuckle sandwich now? I guess I shouldn't be surprised since you have never beat me. And I know you never will. So if you insist..."

Riolu pulled back her glowing fist, getting ready for a punch.

"I will glady give you more than you deserve. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

She took the bait.

Battle Commence! Riolu used Power Up Punch!

"PREPARE TO FLY B*!!!!!"

"No I won't! Because I have the Ultimate Protection!"

 ***Ping** "What the-"

Eevee used Protect!

The entire audience went quiet and were all staring at my Protect, now exposed in front of them.

But I didn't care. Because now the battle has truly begun.

"F* YOU! B*!"

Riolu swings another Power Up Punch but Eevee deflects it with ease taking no damage from it.

Eevee used Tackle!

Riolu lost 5 HP!

Riolu used Counter!

Eevee lost 3 HP!

Riolu then grabs Eevee by the tail and spins her around like javelin!

"GO FLYING YOU S*HEAD!!!"

Riolu tosses Eevee and jumps after her and is preparing another Power Up Punch!

"HIIIIYYYAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

Eevee uses Protect! No damage taken.

"Damn it..."

Eevee spins in midair and sends a Sand Attack right into Riolu's eyes!

Riolu's accuracy goes down by one!

"S*! F* YOU!!"

Eevee used Tackle!

Critical Hit!

Riolu lost 8 HP!

"YOU B*!!!"

Riolu uses Quick Attack and Eevee dodges with some impressive mid-air backflips!

Then she lands and sends another Sand Attack into Riolu's eyes!

Riolu's accuracy went down by one!

"Aah, it burns!!! WHEN I FIND YOU...YOU B*!!!! YOUR GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER MET ME!!!"

Riolu succesfully removes the sand from her eyes and then glares at Eevee.

Eevee turns around and shakes her butt for a Tail Whip!

Riolu's defense goes down by one!

"Nah! Nah! Nah! You can't catch me! Nah! Nah!"

"You dare wag your puny a* at me? You...Your...GRRRR!!! YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT NOW!!!"

Riolu used Quick Attack and punched Eevee hard in the gut.

Eevee lost 8 HP!

Eevee raises her fist and punches Riolu in the chest!

Riolu loses 5 HP!

They are now wrestling on the ground and can't gain the advantage of each other!

Riolu bites Eevee!!

Eevee flinches but takes no damage!

Eevee kicks Riolu in the gut!

Riolu lost 10 HP!

She spits blood on Eevee's face.

"Taste what you should be all too familiar with Eevee...Hehe.."

"You're disgusting!"

"NO YOU ARE!! Heheh..Haha..."

"What's so funny?"

"HEHUH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! EHHAHAHAHA!!! Hehuh..."

I looked at everyone and they all look confused at Riolu's strange behaviour.

And I was starting to get more confused and creeped out the more she kept laughing. Almost like...an insane Pokemon.

"The little Eevee still doesn't know? Oh isn't that a shame How about I share you in on a little secret?"

"What is it?"

"Remember when you were a little itty bitty Eevee drowning in the ocean? Do you want to know how you fell in that day? I'll tell you."

"How...How do you even know about that?"

"BECAUSE I DID IT!!!"

Everyone was startled and confused when she shouted.

"What...What do you mean? Did what?"

"Hehe...Just pushed the board up at the perfect moment when you were standing on it. You were supposed to drown that day but it was shame you didn't..."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But now everything was starting to make sense. She nearly killed me and she enjoyed it...

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE!!!! I'LL FINISH THE JOB NOW!!! I SWEAR ON MY GRAVE THAT YOU WILL DIE!!!"

Riolu pulled out a pocket knife from her hoodie pocket. And once I saw the blade. I was afraid for my own life.

She quickly sliced my right cheek, and drops of my blood began spilling down.

With everyone watching and too afraid to do anything I starting shaking really hard.

Riolu started taunting me with the knife.

She hit me hard on my cut cheek with the handle and I felt it go numb.

"Haha! Killing you now will be so much more of a reward than going to that stupid boarding school... Hehehehe..."

Seeing her face filled me up with...not fear. But rage. And now I just wanted to do anything I could to stop this psychopath.

When I was shaking again that was the reason why.

"Aah is wittle baby gonna cry?"

"Shut it..."

"Hehe...What?"

"Shut up."

"Are you stuttering you pathetic weakling? SPEAK UP!!!"

"I SAID 'SHUT UP!!!'"

Eevee grabs Riolu by the neck with her legs and suplexes her backwards hard on her head!

Devastating, record-breaking hit!

Riolu lost 28 HP!

Riolu fainted!

The victor is Eevee!

Please offer this young 'Mon a round of applause!

But silence filled the air. Can you blame them?

They were all too scared to do anything that they almost witnessed a murder.

So I have to act.

"SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE RIGHT NOW!!! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!!! OUR LIVES WILL BE IN DANGER IF SHE WAKES UP SO SOMEBODY CALL THEM RIGHT NOW!!!"

At my shouting they snapped out of it and started running out of the school.

A Fennekin grabbed me by the paw and pulled me out of there until we reached the payphone right in the corner.

We called the police and we told them what had almost happenned once they arrived.

They confiscated Riolu's weapon and tied her up with rope.

She was laughing as they placed into the back seat of the patrol car.

The police personally escorted the Fennekin home and took me to the station for safety reasons.

The desk clerk put on a banaid on my cheek and patted my shoulder to assure me that everything was going to be okay now.

My parents busted in suddenly and they both hugged me in tears once they saw me.

I felt safe but now more lost than ever without Sylveon. Everything just went by in blurs.

The letter they found at Riolu's mansion that she had kept for 8 years, showing her disappointment that I didn't die. And that if she ever saw me again she will torture me beyond repair and then kill me when she felt it was time.

Riolu being deemed as clincally insane. Her parents releasing custody on her to let the police take her to an insane asylum. And then my sudden rise to fame when I took down a Pokemon that could have been a potential murderer in the future.

But I never wanted my life to be like this.

I wasn't a hero. I was just a child.

And now I needed Sylveon more than ever.

Just to have someone beside who is an ally and will understand what I'm going through.

But was it too late for us to be friends again?

It will if I don't try.

I have to find Sylveon. No matter what.

(Note : What would drive a Pokemon to that level of insanity? Does it have something to do with her home?

Find out in another special Ch 28 ~ Riolu (female)

And for those wanting to know if Eevee can make amends with Sylveon, that you will all find out soon.

But please don't miss out on the next chapter because there may be more darker things in the mind of Riolu that might be too nerve-wrecking to read but is worth it to know.

Thanks for reading.)


	28. Ch 28 Derranged

~ Riolu (Female)

 ***8 hours later** "MY KNIFE!!! WHERE IS MY KNIFE?!"

I was ripping open the mattress with my paws trying to find my pocket knife. They took my favorite hoodie and replaced it with this tasteless hospital gown. But if I don't have my knife in my hands I am nothing without it.

"This wasn't suppossed to happen..."

I stopped and felt like laughing again.

"It was that b* Eevee who did this...Hahahahaha..."

"Hey! Shut it in there before we give you another sedative!"

"Maybe I should kill you? What do think of that sir? Do I have your permission to take your life in the most awful way possible?"

"You are insane. And you are never coming out of there either."

"Ehehehe...You're so funny. Do you want to play a game with me? It's called the 'Shouting the insults on your mind at the top of your lungs game'. I'll go first...Hehehe..."

"Oh not this again..."

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE! I'M GOING TO KILL EVERYONE IN THIS FACILITY!!! IN THE CITY!!! IN THE REGION!!! HECK EVEN THE WHOLE WORLD IF I HAVE TO!!! TO FIND THAT LITTLE PIECE OF S* THAT DESERVES TO SUFFER TO HER LAST BREATH!!! I WILL MAKE SURE SHE WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!! I'LL TAKE IT TO MY GRAVE IF I HAVE TOO!! EEVEE BELONGS IN A COFFIN!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

A chorus of laughter joined in down the corridor inspiring me to laugh even harder.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!! ALL OF YOU!!!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

A gunshot fired suddenly silencing all of us.

"Now all of you better be behaving now. We wouldn't want you getting a shower now right?"

Shrieks were heard as loud as the screams earlier showing our obvious detest at getting hosed off.

"Good. NOW ALL YOU BE QUIET!!!"

I heard the sound of retreating heels and so I started clicking my tongue to the beat out of boredom.

I kept at it for 10 more minutes, at least what I thought was that time, and started thinking of something funny.

"I wish I had the letter they found. One of my greatest accomplishments. Hehehehe..."

The po-lice had found it in my room. Stating that I tried to kill Eevee but I was unsucessful. The day I wrote it I was 4 years old. That's why I consider it as an accomplishment.

"See Daddy? I only did what you taught me. Take down your enemies that you see as a threat? That's all I was trying to do. Why does nobody see that?"

I had kept it as my most prized possession. I tried 'taking her down' like my father taught me. But they rid me off as insane and put me in here. I thought I would never see Eevee again but then there she was exactly one year ago. So the promise I made to myself began. That I will make her suffer for having everything I never had. Parents that love her and idolize her, strength and intelligence, and loyal allies at her side.

That's why I despise her. She infriated me through my entire body. I wanted everyone to see her as she truly was ; A weakling. And that she wasn't worth anyone's time. But no matter how hard I tried taking everything away, she was always more prettier, purer, stronger, and innocent than me. No matter how many bruises I gave her that's all I could see.

The same torturing face she has had since her younger days. But I never could have her life where her parents loved and accepted her for what she was.

And then I wanted to kill her because she doesn't deserve what she has. I couldn't do it then or now, but it will happen someday. Oh, seeing her bleeding will be so beautiful. The light fading from her eyes. And her screams will be music to my ears. Call me insane?

"I'm not insane. They are. Every Pokemon that built this place. No. In the world. All of them are insane and need to be killed. Hahaha..."

 ***At the police station 8 hours ago**

"Mr and Mrs Lucario. Have you ever seen this letter before?"

"No never. We didn't know about it officer. We promise you."

"Are you aware of the contents inside this letter, sir?"

"No."

"Ma'am?"

"No..."

"Well your daughter Riolu, wrote some rather horrid things in here if you ask me. It says,

" _I didn't kill the little brat, Eevee. I thought this would've been easy where she just sinks and drowns. But on the TV I find some kid swam into the ocean and saved her. It was so close! If I ever see her again I will make sure I finish it next time. All cause she has parents that love her with all their heart. Not like mine. I promise that I will make her play dead for real next time. I take it with me to my death."_ Now did you know that she wrote that Lucario's?"

"No we didn't."

"And since your daughter contained the date on top of the letter, this counts as substantial evidence. And as of now we will ask that rid of your custody on your child and hand her over to us."

"And if we do that what will happen to her?"

"She will be deemed as clinically insane and will be taken to an asylum. If there is any questions regarding this arrangement than please speak now. And know if you refuse to give up custody then you will be both arrested for housing a criminal that is threat to society. So do we have any objections as of now, Mr and Mrs Lucario?"

"None. We allow you to take her and do what you think is necessary."

"Thank you for your time. We will excuse ourselves now."

"Luke?! You can't be serious! You're going to do that to your own daughter?! Just like that?! What about our other two kids?! What about how they feel about losing a sibling like that?! And then when they find out what you did they will-"

"What I decide for my children is what is best for them!!! I'm sorry Lucy but Riolu has lost our hold on her the minute she decided taking a life was the only option!!! It could've been for her own enjoyment too, we don't know!!! We can't trust her anymore and we just have to let her go!!! The kids will understand someday that I did it for their own safety please trust me on that Lucy!!!"

"I know but-"

"Ha! You decided what was best only for my siblings!!! You never loved me mom and dad. Hehehe... I always tried to make you proud so you would stop idolizing brother all the time, but you still hardly batted an eye at me!!! I thought I was daughter...Hehehe...Aren't you proud of me pops?"

"Your no daughter of mine if you would stoop that low to make us proud."

"WHEN I GET OUT I AM COMING FOR YOU ALL!!! I PROMISE YOU THAT FATHER!!!"

That was the last time I saw my parents. Mom was just crying like a fool in dad's arms. And dad was just glaring at me with all the hatred I knew he had all along.

They kept me tied up and dragged me out of there like a bag.

And now here I am.

Despising everyone I could think of because they must have all helped to put me in here. So they must all die for being the cause of my suffering.

But my parents made me suffer the most.

Always seeing my twin brother as the better, stronger child.

We may be the same blood but we have nothing in common. And I was always left in his shadow.

I used Eevee as my personal punching bag because I was training to defeat my brother one day. And show my parents that I was truly the strong one. Not my brother.

But he always defeated me. And I was nothing but a failure in my parents eyes. So they must die after how much I put up with them all these years.

"All of them can go to the deepest parts of hell where they truly belong. Every. Last. One."

(Note : Now with Riolu gone what happenned to Eevee? Find out in Ch 29 ~ Eevee!)


	29. Ch 29 Ties

~ Eevee

1 week later

I was relieved that Riolu was gone, but I never expected what would happen afterwards.

Since it started, the media has been after me everyday trying to squeeze all the answers out of me. I started missing the peace and quiet I had before they arrived.

I am now known as the 'Eevee that avoided death'.

But I never wanted a title or fame. And no thanks to it Pokemon won't just leave me alone anymore.

The only good thing is that I gained a level of respect from all the students. I even got a few apologies about them never stepping in to help me when I was getting bullied. The majority said it was because Riolu threatened to harm them if they didn't stay back.

Makes me wonder how much more of a bad influence Riolu had at the school.

As for her supporters, some disbanded after finding out she was nothing but a murderous psychopath and just continued on with their lives.

Only a few remain loyal to her and vow to carry on her ways of gaining popularity or status at the school.

I think the school is going to get better, even if there are a few deliquents here and there, the school will stop them if necessary.

At home, our flowershop became more popular that we made enough money to remodel the store and the house. My parents are excited about this breakthrough and are more happier than ever.

As for me, not really.

Because there something still missing from my life ; Sylveon.

I have tried to find him but I can't avoid the media since their literally waiting for me to leave school that I kept missing my chance to spot him.

I honestly missed having him around since he was so easy to talk to. He was my first friend in fact that I didn't want to lose him forever. I really wanted to talk to him again but I needed to find him first.

So I wrote a quick note on paper and folded it into a airplane. I ran through the school's courtyard to some vines on the wall and climbed up.

I looked around to make sure I wasn't spotted before I began the search for Sylveon.

"Please be here soon...Please. Please. Please."

 ***20 minutes later**

"Did I miss him? Agh! Sylveon where are you?"

But when I said that I started hearing his familiar laugh, and when I turned sure enough he was coming.

I knelt down to act more stealthily and aimed the airplane at my target.

"Just a little bit closer...Please don't be against me wind...Please..."

But before I could throw it I heard someone shout out my name. And I reacted to late to catch the airplane that flew out of my paw.

"Oh look there she is!!! Miss Eevee, we just want to ask you a few questions!!! If you could- Oh no she's running! Let's catch up before she runs away!! Wait Miss Eevee!!!"

I hated missing Sylveon again because of them but I didn't want to wait around to see if he got it. So I just ran without looking back.

 **29 ~ Sylveon**

I was hiding next to the wall for protection, barely avoiding my getting trampled by a bunch of charging paparazi.

"Everyone ok?", said Umbreon.

"Barely."

"Augh! Easy for you to say. I had to make a 4 second Dig maneuver before I got stepped on. Only I forgot about the fin on my back, and I think it's broken after getting stepped on so much." said Garchomp.

"God what was that about?" Vensaur said from up in the tree.

He let go of the branches making the ground quake upon landing, making me and Umbreon bounce up a little.

I looked at the direction of the Pokemon paparazi still running, when I saw her.

Eevee running away on top of the fence.

"I'll umm, see you guys later!"

"Whoah Sylveon look out!"

Too late. I hit the tree branch face-first that Venasaur had accidentally dragged down.

"Oww...How did I get so clumsy...Damn it..."

I opened my eyes and then something soft landed on my face.

"Huh? What's this?"

It was a paper airplane but it looked like there was something written on it.

I opened it and it read;

" _Sylveon_.

 _If you can, meet me at Central Park today. If I sucessfully escape, I'll meet you there. There is something I need to tell you so please come. Don't tell anyone about this letter and just come._ _-E"_

Was this from Eevee? It sounds like it.

And she wants to meet me there?

I didn't think about it much and just took off in the other direction towards the park.

I reached the entrance and I was starting to wonder if I would ever find her in this enormous park.

"Losing persistant Pokemon like that is one thing. But finding someone in this park is almost impossible without knowing their exact location."

I walked through the enourmous field to the first playground I spotted.

"I guess I'll just hope that she managed to lose them all and that I'll be able to find her here."

I admired the blue sky for a minute, before I started scanning around for Eevee.

"Let's see. Huge landscape. Desolate greenery. Eevee sitting on a bench under a tree. Pokemon playing on the playground...Wait what?"

I double checked to make sure I actually saw her and sure enough she was sitting on the bench.

I jogged on over to her and slowed down once I was about 5 feet away.

I waited for her to spot me but she looked like she was lost in thought to notice, so I whistled.

She snapped to attention and turned towards me.

I smiled and waved at her.

"Hello, Eevee."

"Syl-Sylveon!"

Eevee jumped off the bench and ran to me.

I gotted scared for a second because I thought she was mad at me, but instead she just dropped her bag and hugged me tightly.

"Uh, Eevee?"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!!!"

(Note : What will befall their shockingly friendly reunion? Find out in Ch 30 ~ Sylveon!)


	30. Ch 30 Reunion

~ Sylveon

"Eevee. I'm glad your okay but please stop crying-"

"I CAN'T!!! YOU'RE REALLY HERE WHEN I NEEDED YOU AND- WAHAHA!!!! I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE HERE AND I HOPE YOU NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN AND- BWAHAHA!!!"

"Oh, come now Eevee. Don't cry. I don't like it when girls cry so just calm down. There there there.."

"Hicca- Sylveon?..."

"Yes? Eevee?"

"Could you sing that...Hicca- song again? *Sniff The one you sang at the stadium...a while ago?..."

"Oh that one. Hold on..."

I picked her up and set her down on my lap as I sat on the bench. I took a deep breath and started singing.

' _Look at me_

 _Don't run away_

 _Come here..._

"Waagh...Eevui..."

I rubbed her head and continued.

 _There..._

 _There..._

 _There_...

 _You're not alone_

 _I'm here..._

 _Let me hold you_

 _Please dry your tears awaaaayyyy_ ,

Eevee was starting to shake but I continued.

 _Please smile just for me..._

 _When you cry I'm sad..._

 _So instead be glaaad..._

 _As long as you keep trying_

 _You'll be strong..._

 _You're not weak_

 _But saaaddd..._

 _There is a smile..._

 _That lasts for a while_

 _As long as you are you_

 _They too..._

 _Will see you_

 _As I see you...'_

Eevee said nothing as the song finished which was getting me worried.

"Eevee? Are you okay?"

She stayed curled up on my lap letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

I pulled out a hankercheif from my pocket and handed it to her.

She grabbed it softly and blew her nose into it hard.

"There. Feeling better now?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"That's a relief. You scared me for a minute there Eevee."

"I'm sorry it's just- So much has happenned lately and I needed a friend for comfort that's all."

"I heard about what happenned on the T.V, and I have to say Eevee, I was very relieved that you survived. I just didn't know how to go find you because I thought we weren't friends anymore. I drove me nearly insane not knowing how you were doing, I hope you can forgive me."

"Sylveon, I'm sorry too. For abandoning you like that when we were friends all along. And not realizing sooner that you were trying to teach me that true friends never truly leave you and you just wanted to show me that we will always be friends no matter what."

"I'm glad you realized it Eevee. You're my best friend and I don't know what I would do if our friendship ever came to an end like that."

"So are we still friends?!"

"Of course we are. I would never leave my friends like that especially one as fun as you."

"Oh Sylveon!"

Eevee hugged me again and started giggling this time.

I started laughing and after a while we were both clutching our stomachs from laughing too hard.

"Ahahahaha!!!! Good times Eevee!! Good times!!!"

"Hahahahaha!! You said it Sylveon!!!"

Eevee jumped off my lap and started skipping down the sidewalk.

"Hey Eevee!! Don't leave me behind!!!"

"Come on slowpoke!!!"

"Oh never call me 'slowpoke'. I'm coming to get you now!!!"

I caught up with her doing a one paw only handstand in 5 seconds, and Eevee started pushing herself to keep up with me.

"Augh! Sylveon how are doing that?!"

"Because I'm the professional. Try keeping up with me squirt."

"SYLVEON!!!"

"Squirt! Squirt! Squirt! Squirt! Squirt! Squirt! Squirt!"

"You get back here Sylveon!!!"

"Yo Eevee! Watch this!"

I twisted around suddenly and started doing sidewalk skips with one paw only backwards.

"Hey no fair!!! Sylveon!!!"

"Hehehe! Good luck keeping up with me after calling me a 'slowpoke'!!!!"

"You're enjoying this aren't you!! This isn't funny Sylveon!!!"

"Hahahaha!!!"

"Alright that's it."

Eevee sent a Sand Attack at me with perfect precision. But I already had a plan up my sleeve.

I flipped backwards only seconds before it blasted me and did a perfect flip that skipped over five squares.

"Hehehe!!! Woohohoo!!!"

I caught myself in time to avoid another Sand Attack and managed to encompass it into my spin.

"Woohoo!! Yeah!! Keep 'em coming!!! Ahahaha!!!"

"Argh!! Why can't I hit you?!"

"Because you're too slow! You need to work on your timing and- Whoah!"

I pushed off with all my paws and landed perfectly on top of a tree branch.

"Ahhh!!! Hey no fair Sylveon I can't even climb a tree yet Sylveon so you're cheating!!!"

"I'll come down then!!! Woohoo!!!"

With all my might I jumped into the air towards the lake.

"EEK!!! SYLVEON ARE YOU CRAZY?!!"

I landed in the water with a splash onto something soft. But I ignored it and realized I completely drenched my uniform shirt again. But when I came up for air I started bursting with laughter.

"Ahahahaha!!! Wow that was fun!!!"

"Sylveon!!!"

"It's okay I'm fine. I do stuff like this all the time and- Ahhh!!!"

"You again Sylveon?!!! Your going to pay for nearly breaking me head again!!!"

"Wahaha! I'm sorry sir and-Whoah!!! I gotta get outta here!!!"

A Tentracruel was chasing me all around the lake and was shooting too many poison attacks at me to count.

"Sylveon!!! This way!!! Hurry!!!"

I swam towards Eevee as fast as I could.

"And...now!!!"

Eevee sent a Sand Attack at the Tentacruel and it hit him directly in the eyes.

"Augh!! What is this?!!"

"Now Sylveon!!! Hurry and get out!!!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!"

The Tentacruel sent millions of Poison Stings flying in all directions and I did my best to avoid them all.

Until I felt a something stab me in the back of my neck. But I ignored it and just swam to shore.

"Eevee!!! Let's go now!!!"

"Yeah yeah!!! We're going!!!"

"YOU DAMN DELIQUENTS!!! COME BACK HERE!!!"

We both took off running as fast as we could until we were both gasping for air.

"Sylveon... Did he hit you anywhere?"

"I think he did- Augh!!"

I fell down on my face sweating, and panting from the pain.

"Sylveon! Stay down and stay still while I spray this!!!"

I felt something sting the back of my neck and I clenched my teeth as the spray worked it's magic.

I waited a full minute and gasped in relief as the poison dilluted away.

"Thank you Eevee, for the Antidote."

I rubbed the spot where I was stung as I got up from the ground. It completely vanished like it never happenned.

"I always keep one handy in case of a situation like this. So you're pretty lucky."

"Yeah thanks again."

"I suppose after what happenned we'll move the duel to tommorrow, right Sylveon?"

"Oh sure. I don't mind let's just go home for now. So we can rest up after the long week."

"Can we get some icecream first though? All that running is making me crave something sweet and cold, so please can we get some?"

"Hahaha!!! Okay let's go then little trouble."

(Note : With Eevee and Sylveon being friends now, what is in stake for them now? Find out in Ch 31 ~ Eevee!)


	31. Ch 31 Strategist

~ Eevee

 ***1 week later**

7 times I've tried to catch Sylveon off guard. 7 times he's sucessfully blocked and beaten me. It makes me wonder what his secret is. But it's almost impossible to copy.

So I thought it would smart to study him first and then figure out from there how to take him down. No luck from just observing though because he doesn't give much away.

But he's still teaching me self defense, so he musn't be afraid of giving me tips to one day make me his adversary.

Or maybe because he's too nice to leave me behind anymore. Our training methods made me feel reluctant at first but I relaxed once I noticed I was finally making progress. And at Sylveon encouraging me to move forward.

But it isn't really at the Stadium anymore now it's at Central Park. That's why I didn't know if I wanted other Pokemon to see me training at a location where they can easily see it. After a couple of days I no longer cared what they thought or if they saw anymore.

As long as I was getting stronger nothing else mattered. Having fun at the same time doesn't hurt either, especially with our usual training routine.

We usually just go to park to horse around, start practicing combat moves, and before you know he's teaching me how to wrestle on the floor.

We never get seriously injured though, we just end up really dirty afterwards. My mom just throws a fit everytime she sees me come home dirty. But hey, at least I don't come home bruised anymore mom, so please calm down.

I also think it's funny how my old self would have agreed with mom that I'm behaving like a irresponsible child right now. But the thing is, I am a child, so it's perfectly normal behaviour in my book.

Maybe it wasn't the change I ever expected myself to have, but it must be the right one if I'm happier than ever. Especially now that Sylveon is almost like a brother to me that were practically inseperable.

He's very nice and understanding, and I can talk to him about pretty much anything that bothers me. Don't get me wrong, nothing is bugging me really. I just think that if anything does I can just talk to him about it is all.

But when I asked for help with my homework I was so surprised he showed no hesitation to help me. Especially with math of all things.

"So the square root of 4 is 16 right? It's like multiplying 4x4, Sylveon?"

"Yes, but why are you studying it so eagerly if you don't really need it in life? Unless you want to perform calculated strategies on the battefield, then just go for it. But are you really going to do that?"

"Actually yes. That is, the kind of fighter I want to be someday."

"Oh, so you're a strategist then."

"Umm, I'm a what?"

"A strategist. You like to carefully examine, calculate, and strategize against your opponents while in combat. And then use whatever you have learned against them."

"So from what your saying, is it really hard to become one then, Sylveon?"

"Sometimes it can be. But if you work hard and study what you can than any Pokemon can be a strategist if they so choose."

"But at the rate I'm going do you think I'm one in the making?"

"Well, you are studying a high-school math level already. So you're off to a pretty good start if you want my opinion."

"Can you help me with my homework then, seeing as your such a genius? Who probably just tells me what's on his mind and says what I want to hear?"

"I'm not really much of a genius actually. And I would never do that to a friend so no. But I will do my best to help you regradless, Eevee."

"That's what I'd like to hear."

 ***10 problems later**

"Thanks for the help Sylveon. I don't know what I would do without you as my personal coach and tutor."

"No problem, madam! I help any Pokemon in need and still keep my friends too, so this is nothing for me my dear friend! Any time you need help don't be afraid to call!"

I started giggling at his silliness and I just pushed him for being such a showoff.

"Hey!! Hahaha!!!"

Even on the floor he was still laughing.

"Stop being such a showoff!"

"Hehe!! As long as your pleased than it was well worth it!"

"No more jokes! I wanted to ask you for a favor Sylveon so pay attention!"

"Don't worry I'm listening. What's up?"

"Can you give me some swimming lessons as soon as possible? In the week, maybe?"

"Ah, Eevee! I'm sorry but I'm going to be preparing for my exams for the rest of the semester so were going to have to move it to the summertime. I'm sorry for not mentioning it earlier too."

"Oh but isn't it just barely the first semester, so aren't these exams not that important?"

"I know it's just 1st semester but my mom will kill me if I miss all my exams while in highschool. So I'm going to have to study. But I promise I will teach you as soon a summer break starts, alright?"

"Ok that sounds good. I'll see you then Sylveon."

"Seeya later, Eevee."

He took off jogging and I was surprised to see how fast he was. That will be you one day Eevee! I just know it!

But my thoughts were interupted at a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see who it was and I fell on the floor in fright.

"Ahh!! No! No! Riolu! Stay away from me! I-"

"Whoah! Whoah! Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you, Eevee!!"

"Just don't come any closer, just-STOP!!"

(Note : What does this Riolu want with Eevee? Find out in Ch 32 ~ Eevee!)


	32. Ch 32 Forgive

~ Eevee

The Riolu flinched back at my shout, and glanched at me with eyes full of guilt. I was glad no one really turned at me because I flushing out of embarassment. After showing fear to a complete stranger for almost no reason at all. So I just sucked it up and put on the most demanding face possible.

"What do you want?"

"I umm, are you the Eevee they were talking about on television?"

"Yes. And is that all you wanted ask me about?"

"No. I'm sorry for scaring you like that but there was something I have to tell you, so please listen."

"Alright, but what is it about?"

"That Riolu you knew about a week ago was my sister."

"What?! Wait but are you sure we're talking about the same Pokemon here? Because there are many other Riolu that, you know, it could have been someone else and-"

"No, she is the one that you knew. Because I know she wasn't nice to you at all and just bullied you for her own benefits, am I right?"

"Yeah. That's putting what she did to me lightly, she was really a monster. I sometimes wish I never knew her, and it's sad for me to know that she had a family that she left behind for insanity. The fact that you still call her 'sister' is a bit too much for me, but are you really related to her like you say you are? And your not going to bully me now because she is gone, too?"

"I'm sorry to hear that she did terrible things to you. But I should be really apologizing for never realizing her true colors sooner, and that I could never help her as her twin brother. I'm ashamed of what I could never do and I hope you can forgive me even though we just met and this is really awkward and I don't really deserve it...I hope we can make up for what my sister started and be friends if you want too Eevee."

"You two were twins? I never expected that."

"I was born a minute after her making me the younger one. Only my parents never expected how different we would end up and..."

Riolu didn't even have to say anything more to finish it. He looked like he deeply regretted not preventing what his sister was doing sooner that maybe it would have stopped what happenned a week ago. I felt bad for him so I thought it would help to console him a little.

"It's okay. I'm sure you're really just a good person that didn't know what was going on at time. So you shouldn't blame yourself for what's already happenned. It's all in the past. And it will stay in the past. So you don't need to apologize for what she did. You just have to believe things will get better for you guys and-"

"We don't even deserve your forgiveness!! It won't end what could've happenned to you because of her! And what's worse is we never even knew about it! Me and my whole family should be doing more than apologizing and-"

Riolu falls onto the floor out of frustration and pounds both of his fists on the sidewalk. I knelt down in front him because I didn't want to leave him alone to feel guilty about it. So I gave him my best to cheer him up.

"But nobody could've have really prevented what they didn't even know about Riolu. If you ever knew I'm sure you would've reported it right away, so don't beat up yourself about what already happenned. It's really okay Riolu."

"Is it really, Eevee?"

"Yes, it really is."

"We all thank you for it. I never wanted this to happen to anyone. But since it did I'm here to ask you for this."

Riolu grabbed my paw and pulled me a little closer.

But he startled me more with what he said, more than the gesture.

"Riolu, what are you doing?"

"Please forgive me and my family!"

"Huh?"

"If you hate my sister, that's alright. Because I hate her now too. But if you hate my family I'm asking you to, please, forgive them. I don't want all of us to be hated by everyone anymore so as long you forgive us it will be worth it. Maybe not for my twin, but my family deserves that much. We're all really sorry for what happenned so please don't hate us..."

Riolu let go of my paw and looked down at the ground. Trying his best to hide his pain clearly visible in his eyes.

I admit I will never stop hating Riolu, but I never once thought about what his family was going through.

Looking at him then, he was just looking out for his family by getting forgiveness from me.

What was even sadder was that the Riolu that was now gone didn't even regret all the pain she inflicted upon on them.

They don't deserve to suffer because of her actions if they are only trying to atone for what she did.

"You know I hate her, and just want me to forgive you guys? Is that it?"

"That's all I'm asking you for..."

Taking this all in was making me feel sad inside.

He came to ask for it and I will give it to him.

"I'm sure you never knew about her, until the police revealed the truth to you. And since then your family has been hated by everyone here. But as long as I forgive you that will be enough for you. And I'll tell you that, I do forgive you all."

"You will?!"

"Yes I do. If I was you I'd be doing the same thing. I never hated your family and I never will. You all deserve that at least."

"Thank you so much! That's all my family wanted, especially me. So thank you again."

" No problem. I'm glad I did because I feel like I owe you that much at least."

"Thanks. Oh umm, I almost forgot. I hope this won't be to wierd after all that drama. But this is for you."

"What is it?"

"Here."

Riolu handed me a beautiful cream envelope with gold lettering on it. It said:

 _'You are invited to dinner at Lucario Manor tommorrow at 6pm on Sunday. To apologize for past indiscretions. Feel free to bring along your parents for this occasion._ _\- Lucario Family.'_ Oh boy.

"So umm, will you come Eevee?"

"Uh sure, where is your house at?"

 ***Following day** "Well this looks like the place."

"Whatever you say dad. But can we just let them know were here so we can get out of the car soon?"

"Right on it."

Dad drove our green buggie right next to the voice box just outside the gate. Dad clicked the button to connect to the speaker and said 'Eevee and her parents are here for a dinner invite so could you please open the gate and let us in?', before we heard the sound of the gate opening to let us in. Dad said 'Thank you' and drove us inside. Mom couldn't stop fidgeting with the white silk cloth around her shoulders.

"Oh Arceus! I'm so nervous! Dear?! How do I look?! Presentable enough?! I don't want them to feel like I'm underdressed..."

Dad looked at her for a second with a smile before turning back to the road.

"You look fine babe. Beautiful in fact. Be we should focus on good manners beside apperances, right Eevee?"

"Right."

I looked down at my outfit and got nervous at my simple, light blue sun-dress.

I glanched out the window and saw nothing but an enourmous forest on both sides.

I hope this will go well.

(Note : An invite to a dinner? How will this turn out? Find out Ch 33 ~ Eevee!)


	33. Ch 33 Mansion

~Eevee

After 5 minutes of driving, we finally came across a mansion on a hill.

"Wow it's so big!"

Just who exactly invited me here for dinner again?

"Imagine how much it's worth, too. It can't even believe a place like this exists."

As we drove upwards me and mom were amazed by their beautiful rose garden.

"Oh, so...magnificent...Right dear?"

"Yeah it's really incredible. You took the words right out of my mouth."

"OMA!!! Do you see that pond over there?!"

I turned to where mom was pointing and saw a private pond surrounded by cherry blossom trees.

"They even have a bridge over it too?! The sitting area there would be so romantic to sit under with someone, babe. Oh just the thought of it is making me blush."

"I hope the 'someone' you want to sit under there with is me, Feon."

"Of course. Just imagine, you and me and...Oh it's too much! Sounds like a romantic dream come true and Ah!!"

"DON'T FAINT!!!"

Me and dad shouted at mom at the same time, because we know how she gets when she starts thinking 'romantic thoughts'. She could get into a really dreamy state and then faint from too much excitement, and we weren't taking any chances with that.

"Oh, don't worry I won't. No need to worry you two. I'll be fine. I promise."

"That's what you said last time mom. Remember?"

"Well that was then and this is now. So let's not think about it anymore, okay?"

"Okay. But I'll be watching you mom."

"I'll be watching you too Eevee. Always watching...Alwaaayyssss..."

We all started laughing at the way mom said it because it was just too funny.

"Hahaha! Good to know, love. But we should hurry if we don't want to be late, right?"

"You're the one driving not me, Leafie dear."

"There's no rush. If they do get mad that were late we'll just apologize. Simple as that."

Dad suddenly made a sharp turn to the left but he managed to stop in time to park perfectly.

"Okay. And disembark!"

"Dad! We know already!"

"I know! I just wanted to be silly for a second."

"*sigh I guess..."

I hopped out of the car and turned in time to see dad opening the door for mom.

"After you, madam."

He held his hand out to her like a gentleman.

"Haha! Why thank you my good sir."

She laughed and took his paw as he jokingly helped her out of the car.

I just nodded my head in disbelief and walked up the stairs to the massive wooden door. My parents did the same, with dad still holding mom's paw. He had to let go though to ring the doorbell but dad had to tiptoe to reach it.

And once it rang, you could hear a loud below ringing throughout the entire mansion.

"Wow that's a loud bell..."

"Let's you know when the guests have arrived I guess..."

We didn't have to wait long before the door suddenly opened and a Piplup poked his head out from the other side.

"Oh, Welcome to Lucario Manor. We've been expecting you Miss Eevee and family. Please come inside."

Oh so it was actually a girl, my bad.

We all stepped inside and Piplup closed the door behind us.

"Thank you for inviting us. It really is an honor to be here so thanks again."

"Your quite welcome, Mrs Leafeon. May I take your shawl for you?"

"Oh yes please. Thank you."

Mom undid her pin and handed it to her.

"Thank you. Now dinner will be ready shortly. So please wait here. If you want to rest, feel free to sit down on one of the sofas over there. Mr. and Mrs. Lucario will be here to greet you shortly. Now if you'll excuse me."

Piplup walked to a door on the left and was gone in a flash.

So now we just wait.

(Note : After seeing what the mansion looks like, what kind of attitude will the owners have? Find out in Ch 34 ~ Eevee!)


	34. Ch 34 Introductions

~ Eevee

I took a seat on the sofa because I felt so nervous all of a sudden. And being nervous made me want to pace around, so if I sat down I'll be sitting still at least.

Will we be presentable enough to our hosts?

"Eevee! Have you looked at this massive stairwell?! It's incredible!"

I got up to look at the staircase that mom was practically gaping at.

Two staircases intersected in the middle and on the bottom was a short widdening one that led down to us. The railing gleamed out like ivory but looked as hard as steel.

But on the banister there was an enourmous portrait of three Lucario's and two Riolu's all huddled together but staring proudly forward.

"A family of five? Now that's impressive."

"Why thank you. We both take great pride in all of our children. Right darling?"

"Yeah babe. We're both quite proud of both of them."

Me and my parents were searching around to see who had spoken when a pair of Lucario's suddenly appeared from the right side arm in arm.

Taking hint at our surprise they gracefully walked down the staircase as if they rehearsed it a million times.

"Welcome to our prestigious Lucario manor!"

The Lucario who had spoken was obviously female and she spoke with an endearing aria like sound to her voice.

They paused when they finished the last stair to give us a chance to examine them.

Mr. and Mrs. Lucario complimented each other perfectly. And a pair of a regular and shiny 'Mon like my parents, only their gender was swapped.

Mr. Lucario was wearing the top of a black tux with a red silk tie poking and a-

Hold on! Is that a spike on his chest or am I imagining it?

I looked closer and I realized I didn't imagine it, he really had a spike on his chest and then there was two more on his paws.

I guess it was a fasshion in this house, because Mrs. Lucario had the same spikes too.

But other than that she was really stunning in her white dress. It had ruffles on the skirt with a red rose and white ribbon tied around her hip.

Her skin was also a yellow and black hue instead of the typical blue and grey color. But don't get me wrong it was still pretty unique.

From the way he supported her it was clear he cared for her deeply. And they were starting to remind me of my parents that they didn't bother me like I thought they would.

They were just a strikingly beautiful couple that were totally made for each other.

"Your auras are full of surprise and awe. We are both very flattered by that and we are glad that you were able to make it today, aren't we dear?"

But before we could ask what she meant by auras, when Mr Lucario suddenly approached my dad.

"I sensed a strong sense of excitement and eagerness coming from you sir. Was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"A-A-Are you by chance..."

My dad wasn't really the type to stutter so I started wondering what was wrong with him.

"Uh dad are you okay?"

"T-the famous judo boxer Mighty Lucario?!"

Mr. Lucario looked surprised for a minute then began bursting into a full fit of laughter.

"Ahahahaha!!! Indeed I am! It's not everyday someone can recognize me from just a glance. Haha! You have made my day Mr. Leafeon!"

"Oh wow...Sa-Sa-Salutations then Mr-Aah!!"

Mr. Lucario suddenly grabbed my dad's head and proceded to give my dad a noogie.

"Hahaha! Take this!"

After watching them for a minute he then wrapped a arm around him like he was greeting an old friend.

"Ha! No need for formalities! I get plenty of them because of my lovely wife here. But I do appreciate the gesture regardless, so thanks bro."

"Uh yeah thank you."

He almost fooled me with the regal, polished act but now he is truly just a chill guy like my dad.

"Dinner is now served, Mr and Mr Lucario."

"Oh thanks Pip. That will be all."

With those words she held the door to let us through.

(Note : How will time with the Lucario family work out? Find out in Ch 35 ~ Eevee!)


	35. Ch 35 Dinner

~Eevee

"Please come this way Mr. and Mrs.-"

"Eek! Riolu come down from there at once!"

We all turned to look to see where Riolu was. He was squating on top of the banister.

"Watch this everyone!!! Wohoo!!"

Without warning Riolu jumped off the railing causing me to scream. But he landed perfectly and showed no signs of injury.

"And I sticked it!"

Our dad's start bursting out in laughter, while Mrs. Lucario looked extremely worried for her son.

"Riolu!! Don't ever do that again!! Is that clear?!"

Riolu's family must be really athletic if he could pull off a jump like that. And his mother suddenly became very intimidating when angry.

"Ok mom. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"I sure hope not son. You scared me half to death when you jumped, so please don't."

Riolu's formal coat was a navy blue color with a small black bowtie. He approached me and gave me something he had pulled out of his coat pocket.

It was a white lilly.

"For you. Thank you for coming."

"Oh thank you."

He proceded to do the same to my mom only this time it was a white rose.

"Aww, why thank you sweetie."

"Your welcome. Mom can we eat now? I'm starving."

"Manners, Riolu. There are guests here."

But it didn't really bother anyone as we went laughing into the dining room together. Riolu was shaking my dad's paw when I started examining the room.

The dining room was pretty well lit with two chandeliers above. And on the table there was at least 10 candles spread out over it. The wood on the floor was all shined up and on the walls was red wallpaper.

The food wasn't here yet so I just went ahead and picked a seat. Riolu took the seat in front of mine.

It felt kind of awkward so I just decided to wave hello. He shyly waved back.

"For our entrees we'll be having a white rice bowl with homemade teriyaki sauce topped with fake-fish, assortion of vegetables, and just a touch of Revival Herb and Oran Berry. As for the main course we'll be having stuffed oysters with rice balls and green peas as a side. Is that all right with all of you?"

"Wow that sounds delicious, Mrs. Lucario. I believe you just made all our mouths water, right Eevee?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to eat now."

"Why thank you for your kind words. Feel free to call me 'Lucy' by the way. And now I'll tell them to bring out the food now."

Lucy snapped her fingers and a bunch of servants came out from the kitchen hurriedly with the rice bowls balanced on top of their trays.

They all served everyone at the same time and handed a pair of chopsticks to each of us.

"You are all dimissed."

As fast as they came they ran back to the kitchen in a flash.

"Everyone may now begin the feast."

No objections were made as we began to eat. Went I took my first bite the flavor hit me like a time bomb.

"Mmmmm..."

The sauce was so savory it melted in my mouth. It tasted a little spicy but the mix of the berry and herb helped balance it out. The rice tasted delicious and the vegetables had a freshness to it like it had just come out of the pot.

"Would you like some refreshments, Miss Eevee? We are serving green tea right now if you want some."

Piplup or 'Pip' as they called her was offering me some. The only difference was a lace bonnet on her neck.

"Oh sure. I'd like some."

She skillfully poured tea into a restaurant style cup and placed it next to my bowl.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

I took a sip and glanced over at my parents to see how they were doing.

They looked a bit drunk thanks to Mr. Lucario's offer at some expensive red wine.

When everyone finished their entrees, dinner arrived and was presented just as the previous had been. I wondered if they ever get tired of jogging back and forth all day.

But when I tasted an oyster so much flavor went into my mouth again.

I looked at my parents again and they seemed to be having fun at least.

I grabbed a riceball and started nibbling. But then I felt that somone was staring at me. I glanced up and saw that Riolu was staring dead at me.

So I tried to wave a paw at him to snap him out of it.

He flinched a bit and his cheeks turned a bright pink color. I started giggling at him as he rubbed a paw on his head.

But I turned when I heard Mr Lucario speak from way across the room.

"So tell us Riolu. Do you crush on Eevee here?"

"Huh?!"

(Note : Did Mr. Lucario's comment just turn the dinner into something awkward? Find out in Ch 36 ~ Eevee!)


	36. Ch 36 Friend

~ Eevee

Riolu has a what? Maybe I misheard it but I can't remember what it was.

"Hold on! What are you talking about Mr. Lucario?!"

Why was dad getting mad? And wow, Riolu is even more pink on his cheeks than before. What is so embarrassed about?

"Dear, now calm down. I'm sure he was only joking-"

"No, I wasn't. I can hear his heart rate going up when he's around her so I assummed-"

"But my daughter is too young for that! Is that all you really wanted to talk to us about, a silly boy's crush?!"

Oh so that's what he said. But if Mr. Lucario really meant it than that means...Augh! This is so embarassing! Because my dad always ends up like this everytime he thinks a guy is trying to ask me out or make a move on me. I hope he calms down soon because this could get messy fast. Any Pokemon who brings something like that up, he doesn't care who it is, he just wants to keep any potential threats away from me that he fears will one day try to steal my heart away without warning.

"No of course not. We just invited you here to make amends for what my daughter did to your Eevee. I just brought up that up because I got irritated that no one else said anything."

Mr. Lucario stated before taking another bite.

"Hon, you're just embarrassing him. You shouldn't encourage it either since their only children. So don't say anything else you might regret."

Mr. Lucario ignored her and just kept eating like nothing was wrong.

Dinner after that was really tense, until the next course that came out was sushi. The conversation seemed to be forgotten by our parents, but it wasn't for me and Riolu.

The thought of him having a crush on me left me surprised. I actually didn't want to know about it.

I still felt sorry for him though because he looked so ashamed about it. I hoped we were still on good terms too.

For desert we finished it all off with a chocolate fudge sundae.

"Mmmmm...So good..."

"Why thank you, Eevee. Everypart of the icecream is homemade so I'm glad you enjoy it."

"Lucy, dear. No need to brag so much. Everything you see needing improvement is already great. They always have been since the day I met you."

"Luke, darling. Cut it out! You're making me blush."

"Oh, how did you two meet?"

"As much as I would like to share it, I am afraid we do not have the time. My son needs to go to bed soon because he will be extremely busy with training tommorrow morning. But if you all will come again soon, we'll be sure to share it with you next time."

"Alright. Well it was fun coming here. And we can't thank you enough for inviting us here today. We can't wait for us to be invited again soon."

"The pleasure was all ours. We thank you for coming."

As we walked back to the entrance, Mom and Mrs. Lucario were dicussing possible plans for the future together. I straggled behind them, when I heard someone whistle behind me.

"Psst! Eevee! Over here!"

I turned around to see Riolu waving me over to where he was still sitting.

"Umm, yes Riolu?"

"I hope you don't hate me Eevee."

"For what? Oh that! Well, I..."

"I didn't want you to find out. And I think it's pretty random considering what's happened."

"No, it's fine. I think we just need a chance to start over. So we'll try just being friends, if that's okay with you."

"It will be very wierd but I think it's okay. I promise to do my best to be a good friend to you. No matter what."

"Aww thanks Riolu."

We both shook paws in agreement.

"Eevee! Where are you? We're leaving now."

"Oh sorry mom. I'll be there in a second."

I told Riolu where we could possibly meet up soon with Sylveon, and that we can begin our friendship there. Riolu agreed as we walked back to the door. Giving me his number so I could call him when it was time to meet up.

"Okay. Bye then Riolu."

"Bye, Eevee."

Me and my parents entered the car and all waved goodbye to them as we drove back home.

"So what was that about Eevee?"

"Just a hang-out invitation. That's all."

"As friends right, Eevee?"

"Of course dad. Nothing more than that. Just relax and trust me okay?"

"Okay."

"If you say so sweetheart. So did you have fun over there?"

"Yes. The Lucario's were so nice that I can't wait until we go back again."

"I know. They were such good Pokemon! Right, dear?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. It was such an honor to eat with them and all, you know."

"Okaayyy."

"The invite to the Lucario's was actually interesting, right dad?"

"Yes it was."

We said nothing as dad drove us home.

I suddenly started getting tired from eating all that food so I let myself doze off in the car. And for the first time in my life I felt sure that my life was going to get a lot more happier now than it ever will be.

(Note : The next chapter introduces completely new characters, whose existence is known by no Pokemon in the world other than the legendaries. This chapter shines a new light on these Pokemon and what they have to live through everyday. I won't be making much chapters for these Pokemon until later on in the series so please enjoy them when they come out. Find out more in my third Special Ch 37 ~ ????)


	37. Ch 37 Heaven

~ Unknown?

 ***In heaven**

I've been laying down on the same cloud for a long time now. Whenever I would get bored of my personal bubble, I would lie down on it. But I've been getting a lot more bored up here lately so it's not as fun as it used to be anymore.

I didn't want to be up here. I wanted to be on Earth. But getting down there without getting spotted was not easy.

But at least Arceus was kind enough to give me a cloud portal so now I could look at Earth more closely whenever I wanted to.

"So what should I look at on Earth today? Possibly the boutiques or the playground perhaps? Hmm, I don't know..."

I zoomed into the Kanto Region but I was surprised that it was mostly deserted.

"What happenned to my home region? It looks like hardly anyone's up even in Saffron City. Oh well, maybe I take a peek at the Kalos Region."

You're probably wondering what Pokemon I am right? I'm not like the rest on Earth. You see I'm a...

"Mew! What did you do this time?!"

Darn it! He gave me away again. You know what I am but not fully.

"Oh hi Mewtwo. Oh I'm doing nothing really. What did you mean by, 'what did I do again?' I haven't been doing anything but using my cloud portal and-"

"I know perfectly well that you are lying to me again. You went down to Earth again didn't you? Don't deny it I know you did. The question is why?"

"Alright fine I did. I just couldn't take not seeing my home anymore, but I had to fly down into the Kalos region without getting easily spotted like I would have at home. I swam in a lake and even saw a Sylveon and Eevee underwater-"

"Did they see you?"

"No they didn't. I made sure I was invisible the entire time. So they shouldn't have seen me."

"So you aren't sure? Argh! Mew! Do you realize what would have happenned if they had seen you? What then? You just casually tell them that you are Mew, an immortal angel from heaven?! Do realize how stupid that sounds?! And how stupid it was for you to fly down there without me in the first place?! I had a conversation just now with Arceus and he was furious. He barely had some sense in him to let you keep your cloud portal. So Mew, stop making me risk my title to keep you unharmed!! I cannot keep you safe for much longer if you keep doing that and Tch! It's so frustrating to have to tell you the same thing over and over again..."

Mewtwo sat down next to me looking agitated. But I know he'll calm down eventually so I let him be while I looked down at Kalos.

"Wow the beach looks so beautiful today. Can we go again Mewtwo?"

"I already told you were not going back to Earth until four more years from now. So just try to be patient until then."

"Aww seriously?! But I want to go!"

"No."

Me and Mewtwo have known each other for almost as long as he was born, which was more than 500 years ago. He was created in a lab by the humans along with his sister a short while later. I don't know when I was born or how, but I at least know I've been around twice as long as Mewtwo. Yet he constantly acts like he's more mature than me and carries more experience under his belt. Although I don't really mind at all he can really get on my nerves sometimes. But he has been my dearest companion for a while even when the humans existed.

But when the humans all died, all the Legendaries flew to the heavens and became the gods. Arceus is the main god because he is the creator of all including life. Everyone else holds a title but Mewtwo's is the most envied of all. He is known as the God of Power and Destruction. Meaning he is second in command of Heaven and he is known to Arceus as being his most loyal companion. He even has a power boost given to him by Arceus so that when he attacks his power can be world altering. But instead of being feared by all the other gods they greatly despise him and try to take away his title by beating him in battle. And then I have to heal his wounds whenever they team up to injure him.

And I hardly see his sister anymore and she's suppossed to be the Goddess of Fertility and Compassion. It's funny how I keep calling her a 'she' when I know both of them don't even have a gender. Same goes for me.

The gods that do I envy them, because they could reproduce if they wanted to. The Pokemon that were once called 'Mythical', we are Heaven's angels, and all but Arceus are the gods that truly hate us. We each have something that makes us unique. I'm probably the most envied because of my ability to transform into any Pokemon I so choose.

But me and Mewtwo surprisingly get along even if it's considered taboo in the God's eyes. Arceus allows us to visit Earth when we so choose as long as our true identities remain a secret. We can even live there if we wanted to but we made a deal to visit Earth for a year every four years and then repeat the cycle all over again.

We have been discovered before but that was a very long time ago. Any Pokemon that finds out about our visit gets their memories erased as soon as we return to Heaven.

The Pokemon do know who we are when we arrive every 50 years for the God's Tournament, it's just the ones who become our friends that lose their memories.

It pains me to forever remember the Pokemon that I once called my friends.

 **~37 Mewtwo**

I often envy Mew's childlike view of the world because it makes her happy when I'm often unhappy for being serious.

"How do you enjoy the saltwater so much? All it does is put sand on your body and cause osmosis. Then all the scrubbing afterwards is most annoying, so how can you possibly stand it?"

"How come you're still listening if it bothers you so?"

That comment made me blush and it slightly annoyed me that Mew knows exactly how to pull on my heartstrings.

"*yawn I'm tired Mewtwo... Can I use your lap as a bed?"

"If you want to go ahead."

Mew flew down and fit perfectly on my lap. Such a fragile, small angel. I fought the urge to rub her head as she was trying to doze off.

"Hey Mewtwo?"

"What is it?"

"Tommorrow, can you tell me more about cloud portal?"

"If I'm not busy, I suppose I will."

"Oh okay..."

I patiently waited for her to doze off before I snapped my fingers to summon a blanket for her. I carefully set her down and wrapped her up into the blanket. I got startled when she began to fidget.

But she was just muttering in her sleep and I sighed in relief.

I layed down next to her and just before I could fall asleep I heard her talk in her sleep.

"Don't leave me..."

"If that's what you wish."

"I love you, Mewtwo..."

I felt my cheeks go hot when she said that. But I was glad that she asleep so she wouldn't hear herself say that.

Her words made me happy because I cared about her very much. I just never had the courage to ever tell her. Since she was asleep I said then.

"I love you too, little trouble."

Even while asleep she still smiled at me.

I felt my heart go warm as I happily dozed off with a smile...

 ***3 hours later**

"Ah, No!!!"

I woke up in a start to hear her scream. Mew was frantically moving back and forth nearly falling off the cloud. I grabbed her just time and her skin felt soaked in sweat. Her eyes were closed but she was hysterically sobbing.

It hurt me to see her like this. I already knew what she was having a nightmare about.

"No! I don't want to my friends to leave me!! No! No! No!"

"Mew! Wake up!"

"Mewtwo! Please don't let Arceus make them forget!! I can't stand it anymore!!!"

"Oh, Mew..."

Her tears made my heart sink and I kept trying to snap her out of it.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!"

"MEW!! WAKE UP!!!"

Mew's eyes opened suddenly with tears as blue as her eyes.

She looked up at me and suddenly hugged me tightly and started sobbing into my chest.

"Oh, Mewtwo!! It was awful! The memory erasing nightmare came again!!! Oh why does it continue to torment me, Mewtwo?! Why?!"

"Mew. Don't think of it as sad. Be glad you at least got the chance to make friends and be happy with them. It's better than remembering how they forgot. Please, Mew. You have to promise me that."

"I-I-I Promise..."

I couldn't do much after that beside rubbing her back as she clung to me in tears. Eventually she tired herself out and rested herself on my chest.

"At least Arceus will never make you forget me. Because I don't know what do without you."

"And I you."

After I wrapped the blanket around both of us, Mew snuggled closer to me that her head was almost on my neck. We slept like that for the rest of the night and I eventually placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Mew is mine. No one else's."

(Note : Pretty sad right? Mew just has Mewtwo for comfort everytime it happens. They have friends for a long time but could there be something more in the future? Anything could happen but it is a possibility.

As for Eevee, she is now going to the beach with her two friends. Only something is up. Find out in Ch 38 ~ Eevee!)


	38. Ch 38 Beach

***Beach**

"And that's how it all started."

I was at Xerneas Cove with Sylveon, and I was giving him a heads up about Riolu.

"Well that is certainly a mouthful. Are you sure you're really okay about him coming with?"

"I was going to ask you that. But yeah I'm alright with it."

"Same. I don't mind making a new friend and all. It's just about you feel really considering the circumstances."

"No no! We're fine already. I just don't know why I'm so nervous about being his friend, that's all."

"That's normal. You're just unsure if he'll be any different from his sister. But as long as he doesn't try to hurt anyone it will be all right."

"That makes sense. So do you think we're ready?"

"Always born ready. Let's met this guy already."

 ***One hour later**

"So hot. Where is he?"

"You did tell Riolu where we're meeting right?"

"GRRRRRR..."

"Now now, Eevee. There's no reason to get angry. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this."

"But it's just so hot, I just can't take it anymore."

"Umm, ooh! Just wait right here Eevee, I'll be right back."

"Augh!! So hot!"

Even in the shade I still felt the sun's full heat going down on me. Summer is now in full swing, and the second semester won't be until the first day of August. And since Sylveon passed his first semester exams he was able to come with me to the beach. And now is the first start of swimming lessons. He did tell me it'd be better to learn at a pool first but I really wanted to go to the beach instead. He was fine with it even after I told him I invited Riolu to come along. But I never thought I would have enough time to tell him how this all happenned.

"Where is he? When I get my hands on him I'll-"

"Uh hi Eevee."

"Aah!!! Geez Riolu, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Nevermind that. Where have you been?"

"My driver got lost like three times before we found the correct beach. He's never had to drive this far before and that's why I was late. So sorry again."

"That's why? I guess that's okay..."

"Oh really?!"

"Well just-"

"Eevee, I'm back!! I hope I didn't take too long!! I was just getting you a drink and- Huh? Whose this?"

"Oh um, Sylveon! This is Riolu. The one I told you about."

"Oh hello, nice to meet you."

Sylveon held out his paw. Except when he did, Riolu didn't shake it.

"Huh? What's up?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uhh yeah, what's up?"

"Are you Eevee's boyfriend?"

I admit his question caught me off guard. But what answer was Sylveon going to give to him?

"Uhh no, we're just friends."

And was it my imagination just now or did Sylveon flinch a bit at the question?

"Oh is that so? Well then nice to meet you too."

Was Riolu glaring at him or am I really losing it?

"Same here. Oh and Eevee here's your drink."

"Oh thank you."

"Your auras are giving off different emotions."

"Uh pardon?"

"Your auras. I can read the feelings of Pokemon through their auras. Like I am doing to your's now."

"Umm, but what is an aura?"

"The essence of every living thing. I'm not as good as my dad yet, but I can try to give you a reading if you want to."

"Okay. What do you see from me?"

"Golden coloured aura. Sylveon emotions are confusion, and now a bit of curiousity."

"Wow you're good. And you're not even a Psychic type either."

"As for Eevee...Oh do you want me to read yours Eevee?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"This is strange. Aside from the rose coloured aura, you are giving off a mix of emotions that I'm having trouble reading them."

"That's wierd."

"Oh wait I think I found something..."

"Eevee is fond of someone but I don't know who... And..."

Silence followed.

"She has a sense of attraction or a crush on someone only I don't know on who."

"What? That's ridiculous. Right, Sylveon?"

"I don't know I'm not the expert."

"I'm done. My head hurts from trying to read it that hard."

"Uh, are you okay?"

"Not really. For a second I thought what I was reading was towards your friend here that's why I thought..."

"I'm just confused now."

"Not me. Hey Riolu. What exactly were you implying by what you just said?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"I don't like your attitude."

"Good. I'm not trying to suck up to you anyways."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Riolu, what are you talking about?"

"Hey Riolu."

"What?"

"Are you challenging me to a battle?"

"Wait what?"

"*sigh Yes I am."

(Note : Why are the guys fighting? Find out in Ch 39 ~ Eevee!)


	39. Ch 39 Tense

~Eevee

Why are they fighting? I thought they were starting to get along!

"Sylveon. You're not seriously going through with this are you?"

"I had a feeling you might ask that. And I'm not so sure I want to proceed now."

"I hope you don't because this fight looks to definitely be too one-sided. Riolu, it's okay you don't have to fight him. Now just calm down and-"

"Grrr! It's not about what she thinks! If I want to fight you then nothing stands in my way!"

"'It's not about what she thinks,' you say? Do you honestly think I going to let that slide?"

"Argh! Shut up!"

Riolu moved so fast that I only blinked once.

He had punched Sylveon in the cheek.

"Sylveon!"

I stood there in shock as Sylveon simply brushed it aside like it didn't hurt at all. His face wasn't angry but he wasn't exactly smiling anymore either.

"Riolu. Back down."

"Why?"

"Because you're not strong enough to fight me. Back off now."

Riolu clenched his teeth hard and tried doing a sweep kick on Sylveon. But he dodged it easily like he was dodging a fly.

Riolu then grabbed him by his necklace to scream in his face.

"FIGHT ME NOW!!!"

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

I flinched at Sylveon's glare. I didn't think he had it in him to get angry like that.

But I still wanted to at least try to get them reconsider this.

"Please you two. Don't fight."

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"Now, you're starting to piss me off. Being disrespectful to a girl like that. I will have to teach you some manners."

"I don't care! Just fight me already!"

Was this really the same Riolu from earlier? He seems to be a completely different Pokemon all of a sudden.

"This way."

Sylveon walked into the blazing hot beach with Riolu in tow.

Nature herself seemed to match the intensity of the battle perfectly.

Sylveon stood his back facing the east, Riolu to the west.

I turned when I heard the battle recorder turn on and speak.

"Welcome to Xearneas Cove. Today's fighters are Sylveon and Riolu. Those who wish to watch the battle please make sure you are standing at least 50 feet away from the fighters. This is to prevent any accidents that may occur in the future. We thank you for abiding by the rules and being patient as we all onlook this marvelous event. To the fighters, moves that aren't on your moveset are allowed as long as it doesn't fatally harm your opponent. If there are no further questions, you may begin. Good luck to both sides, and may the best 'mon win."

I didn't feel like cheering either on because I was afraid they might kill each other.

Riolu glared coldly at Sylveon making him very intimidating.

I looked at Sylveon trying to see some regret or some restraint on his face.

As if sensing my concern, Sylveon turned at me and smiled. Showing a bit of reassurance with his gaze despite the rest of his body remaining tense. But it was cut short as he turned away.

When turned back to him he had complete seriousness on his face. And even though they were only about 10 feet apart, Riolu flinched a bit but only for a second.

They got into their fighting stances and I started reading their postures for weak points. But from where I was standing I could read none.

They both kept their ground and were obviously observing each other for any weak points.

The tense seconds before a battle, was something I never wanted to see again.

And when they seemed like it would go on forvever, Riolu suddenly charged at Sylveon with a full-blown Quick Attack.

"Battle commence!"

I flinched at his speed, that I blinked for the faintest of a second. But once I opened them I saw that Sylveon was kneed in the face by Riolu.

"Sylveon! Are you okay?!"

(Note : Eager to see a battle? Find out how Sylveon thinks during his fight against Riolu in Ch 40 ~ Sylveon!)


	40. Ch 40 Frustration

~ Sylveon

One second he was just standing there in fighting position, the next he moved with a speed so fast that it could possibly be faster than my own.

Battle commence!

Riolu used Quick Attack!

"Damn it!"

Sylveon tries to block it but Riolu was actually tricking him and knees Sylveon in his chin!

Sylveon loses 5 HP!

"Sylveon! Are you okay?!"

Before I could respond to her Riolu was swinging a palm at me that I had to jump backwards to dodge it.

Riolu used Karate Chop!

It misses!

I use the momentum of the jump to fire my long distance move; Swift.

Sylveon uses Swift!

Critical hit!

Riolu loses 7 HP!

But Riolu ignores them and jumps high in the air!

Sylveon uses Calm Mind!

Riolu uses another Karate Chop but it misses again!

Sylveon counters with a Quick Attack, but he fails to see Riolu preparing to strike him in time!

Critical Hit!

Sylveon loses 10 HP!

Riolu uses Karate Chop!

Sylveon gets hit in the throat and loses 3 HP!

"Augh!"

Riolu prepares another strike but Sylveon pushes him away angrily with his ribbons!

"That's it!!!"

Sylveon restrains him with his ribbons but Riolu uses Quick Attack to charge at Sylveon!

But Sylveon does a quick twist and uses Riolu's own momentum to send him flying back down to the beach!

Riolu can't stop himself! He's going to hit the ground!

BOOM!

OOOOOH! Now that's gotta hurt!

Riolu's impact damage is 20 HP!

Sylveon is currently at 27 HP right now with Riolu at 25! Any comments from our only audience today?

"No..."

And there you have it folks, we will now see what-

"ARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!"

What's this?!

Riolu is glowing a red and blue aura! What is this strange power eminating from him?!

And although Sylveon's landing may have been graceful, he's going to need more than luck if he wants to win this fight!

"Yeah go figure."

Where have I seen this happen before? Why is Riolu so furious? If he's going to start playing dirty I may have to end this quick.

Riolu uses Quick Attack! He almost broke our fastest records to date! How will Sylveon respond?

Sylveon kicks up a lot of sand and Riolu charges right into it.

"Aaugh!!!"

Sylveon uses Fairy Wind!

Super Effective!

Riolu loses 20 HP!

"Ahhh!!!"

Riolu gets out of the dust cloud but Sylveon is already waiting for him and kicks him into the air.

Riolu loses 2 HP!

Sylveon is intentionally holding back!

"Now then. Just like I practiced!"

Sylveon kicks Riolu's chin!

Riolu loses 1 HP!

SUCH SMOOTH MOTIONS!!!

Sylveon spins till he's a few feet above Riolu!

Sylveon uses Swift!

Riolu loses 1 HP!

"You're going down! HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Sylveon strikes his stomach only no damage is taken and Riolu uses the opening to punch Sylveon in the gut!

"Waugh!!!"

Sylveon loses 7 HP!!

I see now! Riolu used Endure at the last second and he sucessfully performed a counterattack! Impressive!

Wait what this?! Riolu's HP is also going up!

It goes up by 20 and suddenly comes to a stop! But how in the world did he do that?! Does not compute.

"W-what?"

He then grabs one of Sylveon's ribbons while he's stunned and Karate Chop's him in the face!

Sylveon loses 6 HP!

Riolu then tosses him to the ground! What will happen next?!

Oh I can't look!!!

SLAM!!!

(Note : Enjoying the battle? Read part 2 and find out who wins! In Ch 40 - Pt 2. ~ Sylveon!)


	41. Ch 40 - Pt 2 Strength

~ Sylveon

SLAM!

OH NO WAIT!

SYLVEON LANDED ON ALL FOUR FEET BARELY BREAKING HIS FALL!

"S*. Riolu's strong. Maybe too strong...And I'm losing my strength..."

RIOLU USES QUICK ATTACK!!!

"DAMN IT!!!"

Sylveon rolls to side narrowly dodging the impact in time!

"I don't know if I can keep this up much longer..."

Sylveon stands but appears to look exhausted

"My legs are shaking..."

RIOLU CHARGES AT SYLVEON!!!

"Ugh!!!"

Sylveon is punched in the face and loses 4 HP!

Riolu punches Sylveon in the stomach

"Buuaaahhh!!!"

Sylveon coughs up blood and loses 1 HP

Riolu launches a powerful side kick to his face and Sylveon falls down losing 4 HP

Riolu then grabs Sylveon by his head and slides his face through sand using Quick Attack

Sylveon is losing HP!

Sylveon manages a punch at Riolu pushing him away

Riolu lost 8 HP!

"Blauck Ack! Puah! Puah! Hehuh!"

All the sand I must have swallowed...

"Can't breathe much..."

Riolu uses Quick Attack!

Sylveon falls down and loses 3 HP!

Riolu jumps up and prepares a final Karate Chop!

"THIS BATTLE IS OVER!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

"STOP IT!!!"

I look to the side to see Eevee running towards us. No moment scared me more in my life than I was now. But I didn't have the energy to shout.

"Eevee no..."

"RIOLU!! STOP!! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!!!"

Damn it! I need to stop him now!

I looked at Riolu and quickly scanned for a weakness. I saw it. He had his stomach wide open and I needed to strike there now.

"YAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

That split second changed everything.

IS IT A DOUBLE KO?! OR DO WE HAVE A WINNER?!

"SYLVEON!!!"

~ 40 Pt 2. Eevee

I felt like I lost something important in that moment. I was silently praying that Sylveon was okay.

When I reached them, I was so shocked by what happenned.

SYLVEON STRIKED RIOLU IN THE STOMACH!!!

RIOLU LOSES 12 HP!!

RIOLU HAS FAINTED!!!

THE WINNER IS SYLVEON!!! LET'S GIVE HIM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO OUR VICTOR HERE!!! SYLVEON!!!

A recorded applause suddenly played since no one else was there.

I ignored it and fell onto my knees. No asthma attack came. But I was more relieved that Sylveon was okay at least.

When my chest started to feel tight I tried my best to calm down.

"Remember to breathe Eevee... Breathe in and out..."

"Hehehehe. I was worried there for a second. Don't scare me like that Eevee. Phew!"

"Why do you say that? I wasn't worried about you."

"Oh really? Well, I don't believe you."

"Wha- Why?!"

"Because your crying, that's why."

I said nothing as my cheeks went hot in embarassment and began wiping them away. Making me hate them, because Sylveon just saw right through me because I cried again.

I looked back and Sylveon was lowering unconscious Riolu down to the ground from his foot.

"Sorry about that. Not bad though Riolu. Not bad at all."

Sylveon said before casually leaning down next to him like their fight had never happenned.

"Umm Sylveon. What are you doing?"

"Relaxing for a bit. I'm exhausted."

"Yeah but, umm..."

"Excuse me, Miss Eevee?"

I turned to see Pip next to me carrying a basket.

"Umm, yes?"

"Thank you for watching over Riolu and agreeing to be his friend. He's like a little brother to me so I'm glad he gotten to know both of you better. Despite getting into a little bit over his head sometimes, I thank you."

"No it's okay. He's a good friend to us so you don't have to worry about him. We'll always be looking out for him too so we'll always have his back. Right Sylveon?"

"Yes of course."

"I'll take both of your words for it. Here's a Revive for Ryu and two Moomoo milks for both of them."

"Oh thank you."

I tossed the milk at Sylveon aiming for his head but his feelers caught it in time.

"Why are you mad at me Eevee?"

"You realize your an idiot, right Sylveon?"

"I don't see what's wrong. I held back didn't I?"

"If you don't know then I won't bother explain."

Sylveon just looked at me confused while I sprayed Riolu.

"HUUUUUUUHHHHHH!!!"

"Wow, that was fast...Like an adrenaline shot."

"Hehuh...Hehuh...Hehuh...What happenned?"

"You fainted and Sylveon won. That's all."

"Really? Aww, mon."

"Here. Have a Moomoo milk."

"Thanks."

"Woohoo!! I feel much better now!!!"

"Hahaha!!! Don't get carried away now Sylveon!"

"What are you talking about? I'm just here to help you swim, remember?"

"Crap! I forgot about that."

"I didn't. Let's go."

He grabbed my hand and we charged to the water.

"Hey guys, wait for me!"

I turned and laughed when Riolu fell face first into the sand.

"That's not funny Eevee!"

"Hurry up then!"

(Note : On that note, find out what a day at the beach has in store for Eevee and her two friends, Sylveon and Riolu. In Ch 41 ~ Eevee!)


	42. Ch 41 Curious

~ Eevee

"No means no!!! I don't want to do it Sylveon!!!"

I was holding onto the chair while Sylveon was trying to pull me towards the water by my tail.

But Sylveon just lets go in defeat and looks to Riolu for some help.

"Dude, just buy her a floatie if she's afraid of swimming so much."

"I want her to at least touch the shore first, so how can I just go and buy her one if she still afraid of the water?"

Riolu sighs and put his book down.

"Look Eevee. It's not even as scary as it seems. We're just asking you to touch it and trying stay standing it. Can you do that?"

"O-okay that seems reasonable enough."

"Of course it is. Now just do it already."

"Riolu! We're trying to calmly get her in the ocean not scare her off. So don't go saying things like that, please."

"I don't see you helping her Sylveon! Stop acting like your being gentle with her when your obviously not. I'll take it from here since your so stupid."

"Hey! Sylveon is not stupid so don't go calling him names. And if neither of you can decide who will help I'll just do it myself, so both of you just move it and shut up!"

I pushed past them and left them both in surprise as I walked to the shore.

"Good. Don't let fear hold you back Eevee. Your very close so go ahead and do it."

"Shut up and just let her get it over with already."

I ignored them but still halted when I was only an inch away from the edge.

"You can do it Eevee. You can do it."

I stepped forward and felt the water touch my toe instantly.

A shiver went up my body from where the water touched my left paw.

But it wasn't fear. I felt a sense of excitement rising up through me instead.

I let my foot settle in water and started to walk forward.

"Eevee? How do you feel?"

I snapped out of my trance and turned to see Sylveon standing behind me.

"It feels strange and..."

I thought of a word to describe it leaving Sylveon in worry.

"Are you okay Eevee?"

"Yes I am. I just think it's not so bad like you said."

"See? Called it!"

"Do you want to go for a walk and get used to it Eevee?"

"Sure. Let's go."

 ***30 minutes later**

We both came back to find Riolu sitting under umbrella reading a book.

When I felt some water fall onto the back of my head.

"Hahahaha!!!"

"Oh you think that's funny? Take this!"

I splashed back at Sylveon hard and before you know it we were having a splash fight.

I was soaking wet when I walked up to Riolu to start squirting him with a water gun.

"Augh! Hey Eevee!!! I didn't want to get wet!"

"Too late. I'm gonna wet you some more."

"Ahhh!! Alright you asked for it!!!"

Another war insued but this time with water guns.

We had so much fun here, it's almost like the fight earlier never happenned.

But how do guys get over something like that so easily? Because no matter how hard I tried, I still couldn't forget the image of Riolu full of pure-bred rage.

He looked scary to watch, and now I wondering what was up with that red-and-blue escence surrounding him earlier. Where did it come from?

All I can say is he looked so angry that it almost looked like that's all he was.

So how was Sylveon not afraid of him right now or all day for that matter?

I was getting more curious as we were leaving so I just had to ask.

"Umm, Riolu can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"About earlier..."

"Oh you don't have to worry about what I said. I was acting like a jerk to you and I'm sorry about what I said to you. I didn't mean any of it, so please don't let it bother you."

"Thanks but that's not what I wanted to ask you about."

"Okay. What is it then?"

"Do you remember what happenned during the battle? I mean did you feel any diffrent halfway through?"

"Umm, no I don't remember much. Just getting tossed to the ground and passing out. Why do you ask? Did something happen or what?"

It took a second to realize I was only making him confused so I just decided to drop it.

"Oh no reason. Just curious. That's all."

"Ookaayy..."

So basically he was unconscious the whole time and never knew he was still fighting and glowing too. I didn't like hiding the truth from him so I was wondering why Sylveon was being so quiet about it.

"Oh I just realized."

Oh boy. What is Sylveon up to?

"Riolu, you never fully explained what auras were. Like what kind of effects do they have on your body and all whenever you use them?"

"Well, Riolu and Lucario know how to tap into our auras and have been doing it for a long time now. But half the time we don't know what effects it has on us. And while it may be our specialty we have been known to lose control from time to time if used too much. That much I know."

"I see. I also remember earlier you also mentioned that you could see a Pokemon's life escence when you use it. But can you see your own aura and how it looks?"

"Only when we envelop ourselves in it after lots of practice and use it for attacks we can. It also gives us a stronger vision to scan the surrounding enviornment and see incoming attacks so it's a great tool to use."

"That does sound cool. And are you still learning how to use it too?"

"It's required to learn. Your mind can get weak if you don't tap into it enough. So that's why my dad's teaching me to make sure that doesn't happen. Why all the questions?"

But before Sylveon could answer I interrupted with the Magikonalds I saw as we were driving down the street in Riolu's limo.

After we ate, Riolu dropped us off at Central Park so we could walk straight home.

But beside it not being very far I wanted to ask Sylveon why he was bothering Riolu with all those questions earlier.

" I'm confused. Why did you have to interrogate him like that when you were all quiet about it earlier?"

"I got curious. And I also wanted to satisfy my suspicions about Riolu. There's was no harm in it."

"Yeah but..."

"Look, the moment he starts acting like that again we just might have to tell him about it. As long as you don't worry about it until then maybe we can help him when the time is right. Are you okay with that?"

"Fine. Yes I am."

"That's what I like to hear. Now let's go home before it gets late."

"Okay."

I may have walked home with a smile but I was still suspicious about it myself. But at least me and Sylveon were on the same page that's all what matters.

(Note : The question is what does Riolu think about it? Find out in Ch 42 ~ Riolu (male)!)


	43. Ch 42 Static

~ Riolu (Male)

Eevee looked so nervous around me, and it was leaving me very confused. It was almost like...

She was afraid of me. Or afraid to say something offensive to me. I don't know.

I asked Pip after we dropped off Eevee and Sylveon if something happenned earlier that I missed.

"You mean you do not remember almost sending Sylveon to the hospital Ryu?"

"I did what?!"

"Do you really not remember? No changes in your body halfway through the fight? Nothing?"

"No, I don't. And what do you mean by 'changes'? Did something happen to me Pip?"

"I missed most of the fight because I was purchasing the items that would needed afterwards. But I believe Eevee mentioned that you had a strange aura around you. Did she not tell you?"

"No she didn't."

"Well at least you're in good hands now young Lord."

"Yeah I guess."

Or was Eevee just too afraid to tell me what happenned? If that was the reason her face clearly explains it all. And I think that was the reason I'm starting to get a little scared too.

"Ryu?"

"Yes, Pip?"

"I would suggest you talk to your father about it, if it is really bothering you that much. Maybe he can help you if something really is wrong too."

"Thanks Pip. I will go ask him right now."

"Fine by me. Do you need any refreshments right now, Ryu?"

"No Pip, but thanks for asking."

"My pleasure. If you want to find your father he should be in his usual training room right now."

"Thank you. Goodnight, Pip."

Pip bowed at me before excusing herself for the day.

I went upstairs feeling really nervous out of nowhere. To distract myself I mentally started counting the steps as I went.

But I think what was really making me nervous was the fact that I couldn't see any auras right now. Because no matter how hard I tried all I got was a static TV screen.

I forced myself to stay calm when I approached the door that said ' **Training room 1.'**

We had five in the mansion but this one was my dad's personal favorite. And since the walls are soundproof I didn't expect my parents to be using it right now.

I opened the door and saw my parents practicing self-defense on each other. And from where I was standing I could tell my mom was struggling to keep up.

"FORCE PALM!!"

My dad aimed for my mom's chest and it hit with perfect precision. My mom fell down clutching her chest as she went.

"Hahaha! Maybe next time dearest."

"Luke darling, don't you think you ought to be a little more gentle with your wife now do you?"

"If I go easy on you, you won't learn. And your lucky I held back because that would've hurt you a lot more than it did now. Besides you do have the knack for it, your just not trying."

My dad helped mom up to her feet.

"You know I'm not a good fighter and my 'talents' lies only on modeling. Besides you do remember what happenned last time I showed up to work too 'buffed up' right? I never heard the end of it that day."

"Aww, don't worry about it Lucy. You'll always have a knack for it no matter what. If you didn't you wouldn't have won my heart with your beautiful smile."

"Oh, is that so? Come here then and show me just how much you care my love."

"With pleasure."

He leaned forward to kiss her but I didn't want to see any of that.

"Ahem!"

My parents froze up in their tracks with their cheeks going bright pink. They sprung apart with sheepish grins on their face.

"Oh ehehehe, Ryu we didn't see you there."

"Uh huh."

"Anyways, we'll have to continue this discussion later Luke."

"Oh of course, Lucy. Anything you say."

I should've seen it coming with mom's flirting gaze towards dad but I reacted to late to cover my eye's from their kiss.

"Oh yuck!"

I stuck out my tongue and felt my cheeks go hot.

It lasted about 30 seconds before mom excused herself for the night. Not before patting my head and leaving all together.

I looked back at dad and he was touching his lips with a big grin on his face. But he snapped to attention when he saw I was staring and straightened himself out.

"Did you want to ask me something son? I sense your indecisiveness so what did you want to say?"

"Well it has to do with auras and I have a question."

"Oh yeah? What about them? Are you having trouble with yours?"

Dad walked up to me and I suddenly got nervous with his intimidating gaze.

"I am having trouble with it right now actually. I mean it looks like a bad TV screen and I can't see anything right now."

"Is that so? How long has it been like this?"

"Since I had a fight earlier today and blacked out. It's been like this since then."

"Riolu."

"Yes dad?"

"I think what you're saying means you shouldn't use your aura anymore."

"Wait what?!"

(Note : What does Riolu's dad mean about his aura? Find out in Ch 43 ~ Riolu (male)!)


	44. Ch 43 Warning

~Riolu (Male)

"I don't think you should use your aura anymore. And for your own safety I think it would be best if you don't use it for now."

"But why?"

"Because I believe you overtaxed your aura and you may not have been yourself during combat. And in your state you could even hurt the Pokemon you care about. That's why I think you should hold it back for now until I get to the bottom of this."

"But- How- I-"

My dad was scaring me, because if what he says is true, just what things was I capable of.

"So your saying I could hurt someone from abusing my aura too much? And I could even lose control of my mind without even being awake?"

"I'm afraid so. It will only get worse if you can't ever learn how to control it."

I fell on the ground feeling to weak to stand, the realization hitting my brain hard.

"I'm sorry Ryu. I said too much again, didn't I?"

My dad knelt down in front of me to give me a hug.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay dad. Really."

I did feel better no matter how much I felt like shaking then I was fine.

"And since your birthday's in a couple of days I promise we'll talk about it the day afterwards. Is that okay with you Ryu?"

"Yes father. It's no big deal."

"Now then...About that Eevee you liked..."

"Dad!'

"Alright, I won't say it again. But were you planning on inviting her to your party anyways?"

"Oh crap I almost forgot! I gotta run dad!"

"Oh okay Ryu. Seeya."

I ran to the closest computer in the house and began typing an invitation to Eevee.

 ***Two days later** "Welcome everyone to my birthday party! Please head to the ballroom on the right if you want any refreshments!"

I was standing in front of the table with a vase of waterlillies set on top of it. I was here to greet the guests that came to the party.

My hair was coated in gel and I had only taken a bath just 30 minutes ago. It was really annoying to me but mom wanted me to dress to impress today so I really had no choice.

At least my Tuxedo was the one that I wanted. At a medium gray with a light blue silk tie to further 'encompass' it, or how my mom says at least.

I really hated being so 'put together', but I resisted the urge to mess up my hair in fear of angering my mom about it.

But a smile came to my face when I saw Eevee walk in with her parents.

Eevee was wearing a cute light pink dress with ruffles on her skirt. Her mother was wearing a blue dress while her father was wearing a full on blue suit except for the black tie.

"Wow Riolu, you look so incredibly handsome today."

"Thank you Mrs Leafeon. That's very kind of you. "

My mother approached in a gold glittery gown with a black ribbon interlaced all around it.

"Welcome again to Lucario Manor. We all appreciate you all coming again this time to celebrate my son's 12th birthday. And if my son's invitation to you was too 'casual' for any of you, we apologize for any inconveniences it may have grieved you with."

"No it's all right. We were all glad we got invited here again so thanksa again for the invitation. Oh and I must say Mrs Lucario your dress is absolutely beautiful."

"Oh thank you Mrs Leafeon. I was hoping I didn't overdress today but your respect has really made my day."

"And umm Eevee, you look really cute in that dress. It looks great."

"Thanks Riolu."

Her smile made me blush but I quickly snapped out of it when I remembered anyone could be watching.

"Oh and Eevee did you invite a friend like I suggested you could. Because I could remember you said-"

"Boo!"

"Ahh! Oh umm, there he is."

"Hahaha! Happy Birthday Riolu."

Sylveon held out his fist and I gave him a fist bump. He was wearing a full black tux with a white tie and I hated to admit be he looked cooler than me in my suit right now.

"Sorry if he scared you Riolu. Sylveon suggested we surprise you to make it more fun that's all."

"No it's okay. I needed a jumpscare so it's not a big deal."

It actually ticked me off that Sylveon had the nerve to scare me like that in front of Eevee like that. He knew just how to get to me even if we were acting all friendly. I think we actually disliked each other a little whereas Eevee is concerned. We were sort of friends but also official love rivals at the same time, and Eevee never seemed to catch up on it so it was mostly a secret.

I also had a feeling if I wanted to get to Eevee's heart I would have to break through Sylveon first.

And whenever I saw them I felt a little jealous because they looked like an unstoppable duo whenever they were together.

But right now I wanted to focus on the moment and start to party. Only my definition of party is a little different than guessed.

"You guys want to play video games in my room for a bit?"

"Depends. How much time do we have?"

"About an hour and a half. Give or take."

"Sounds like fun. Let's go."

We went upstairs and I quickly waved at her parents before they were escorted away to the ballroom.

"Wow your house is so big Riolu. It's incredible."

"Yeah it is."

"Riolu can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why did you send me an email invitation on such short notice? You didn't even bother telling us it was going to be so soon at the beach too. It was kind of awkward too, so like seriously Riolu."

"I'm sorry about that Eevee. It kind of slipped my mind so I just forgot to tell you. I hope your not mad."

"No I'm not. No use crying over spilled Moomoo milk. I'm just glad we're here and all. So thanks Riolu."

"No problem Eevee. No problem."

From now on always remember to always include your friends for every party so they don't get mad at you. Especially if it's a girl.

(Note : What is it like in Riolu's room? Will we be seeing some foreshadowing in Riolu's life from his accomplishments? And above all, how will Riolu's birthday party go? Find out in Ch 44 ~ Riolu (Male)!)


	45. Ch 44 Rivals

~ Riolu (Male)

When we stepped into my room and I was immeadiately relieved Pip had cleaned it up for the occassion. Because my room is usually a living wreck since I'm not good at keeping my things organized.

"Oh you like Team blue Riolu? They are the soccer team, right?"

Sylveon was talking about my favorite soccer team, and of my poster of the star player, Garchomp posing for his famous Low Kick shot.

"Yeah they are. Especially their star player Garchomp. He's really cool."

"Wow, is that an Attack Bag Riolu?"

Eevee had driven the conversation to where I had the bag in the corner, that was now covered with weight rejects and old pillows.

"Yeah, that's a momento. I won the Junior Division of the Wrestling Tournament a couple of years ago after training with that thing nonstop. My dad persuaded them to let me keep it because it had helped win the entire thing so it just didn't feel right to leave behind and all, you know?"

"Oh really? I remember your dad saying a while ago he makes a living as a judo boxer, and now I'm wondering if you want to persue the same path as him too?"

"I do. I really can't wait until the day comes when I take my father's place as Mighty Lucario II."

"Whoah! You never told us your dad was 'the' Mighty Lucario! Could you try to swing us all some tickets to see the legend perform in action?!"

"I will only if you beat me in- WORLD STAR WRESTLERS GAME FIRST!!!"

"All right then! BRING IT ON! I'LL MAKE SURE I WIN!!! YOU CAN COUNT ON THAT!!!"

Sylveon winked at Eevee and it made me tick again.

When we started the game though we kept tying with each other and almost showed no progress on overwhelming each other.

7-6 was the current score and I was obviously the six right now.

"Haha! Take this! Ah darn it!"

Sylveon was playing Ruthless Machoke while I was playing my father. It was really ironic because the characters we were playing are rivals in real life.

But does Sylveon even consider me a worthy enough rival? We just have to wait and see especially since I was determined to impress Eevee right now.

"Final Round! Fight!

Dodge! Charge! Aim! Swing! Miss! Take damage! Counter!

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Stun and take damage!

Halfway through the HP on both sides.

Almost there...

CHALLENGERS GET READY!!!

1!

AURA...

FLAME...

2!

"Ack! Heh! Hehuh...Hey g-g-guys..."

Get ready!

We braced for it.

GO!

SPHERE!!!

THROWER!!!

BOTH ATTACKS COLLIDE BUT WHO WILL PREVAIL?!

We were both moving the sticks hard, desperately trying to gain the advantage on each other.

"Hehuh...G-guys.."

"GRRRRRRRRR!!!!"

"GRRRRRRRRR!!!!"

We both didn't want to lose.

"Guys!"

Almost there. I'm gonna-

"GUYS!!!! AUGH!!!"

We both dropped our controllers to see what was wrong with Eevee.

She was on the floor clutching her chest.

"EEVEE ARE YOU OKAY?!"

DOUBLE KO! NO VICTOR!

We both ignored it because we were too worried about Eevee.

"Hehuh...Hehuh...Can't breathe...Help me..."

Sylveon caught Eevee and started gently rubbing her back.

"Eevee. Why can't you breathe? Please tell me."

His face was full of concern and showed a strong desperation to make her feel better.

"Because I have asthma-"

Eevee couldn't finish because she started coughing and was gasping for air.

But we both heard her to know what was wrong.

She was having an asthma attack

(Note : Will Eevee get some help soon? Find out in Ch 45 ~ Riolu (Male)!)


	46. Ch 45 Rage

~ Riolu (Male)

The problem was Sylveon wasn't taking this information well and looked close to panicking.

"Eevee where is your inhaler?! Do you have it with you?"

"*cough *cough- It-It ran out a week ago...And I thought I would be fine without- *cough- it."

Eevee looked like she was about to faint but Sylveon kept her steady.

"Sylve-Ack! *cough *cough- please...Call mom- Hehuh- And dad! Please... It's an emergency! *cough- Hehuh Hehuh!"

"O-okay hold on."

Sylveon ran out the door before I could even blink twice.

"R-Riolu..."

"What is it, Eevee?"

"I'm sorry...for this... Hehuh..."

"No no no it's okay Eevee. I'm-I..."

I couldn't finish because Eevee had fallen onto my shoulder, unconscious.

"Eevee!"

I turned her to look up at me but she was now unmoving and was not breathing. I felt so useless and I hated seeing her like this. So much that I started to clench my teeth.

So frustrated...

So angry...

So furious...

A tear was the last thing I remembered before my mind clouded in rage and darkness.

 **45 ~ Sylveon**

I took the steps down two at a time and didn't care if anyone was staring at me.

"Mr and Mrs Leaf!"

When I stepped into the ballroom, I was overwhelmed by all the Lucario in the room. But I quickly forced some of my nervousness away and scanned around for Eevee's parents.

I found them in front of a table of appetizers. Reaching them was a little difficult because it was too crowed in here and most of the Pokemon here we not really moving out of the way to let me pass.

But I moved fast and luckily they both looked up as I approached them.

"Mr and Mrs-Huff-Leaf!"

"Hello Sylveon. Did you happen to see Eevee anywhere? Unless she's still with you could you please tell her to-"

"Ma'am you don't understand! Eevee is-"

SMASH!!!

We all turned to see what had caused the noise.

The ice sculpture of Riolu was starting to crack and it all fell apart in seconds...to reveal Riolu standing behind it.

Everyone cheered except me and Eevee's parents. Riolu's father was proclaiming his pride in his son's strength.

But there was still something off about Riolu.

And all of my suspicions were answered when I heard Eevee's mother suddenly scream.

"EEVEE!! MY POOR BABY'S UNCONSCIOUS!!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP HER!!!"

I glanced behind Riolu when I saw her. Eevee was sprawled on the ground indeed unconscious.

"Did he- ARGH!!!! EEVEE!!!"

I was infuriated and I charged at Riolu without even thinking about it.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!!!"

Riolu smirked at my approach with amusement with only made even angrier for his audacity.

"SWIFT!!!"

Riolu jumped up effortlessly dodging it and blocking it with his own fists. I fired again and nearly hit him until he grabbed a nearby table and used it as a shield.

He quickly tossed it at me and I had to drop down to avoid it.

"QUICK ATTACK!!!"

"S*!! QUICK ATTACK!!!"

We charged at each other head-on and our paws interlocked in seconds.

"Are you the one responsible?! FOR EEVEE!! TELL ME NOW!!!"

"ARGH!!! SHUT UP!!!"

His aura appeared in an angry red and blue hue.

He twisted my wrist to get out of the grip and kick me in the stomach away.

"YAOOWWWW!!! MY WRIST!!!"

"KARATE CHOP!!!"

I jumped away with a backwards squat and kneed him in the face when he got close.

I quickly straightened my wrist bone and launched a punch at him in the nose.

I winced at the pain but I steadied myself in case he attacked again. He did but his speed was suddenly faster all of sudden that I was having trouble keeping up.

But I didn't expect him to kick my injured wrist next and I was not at all prepared for the pain that went up my shoulder again.

"Augh!!!"

Riolu punched my gut hard but I was able to endure it and manage to kick him away from me in his chest.

But instead of falling he charged back at me after doing a back flip to stop his fall.

"Damn it!"

We both aimed a punch at each other face when a blur came out of nowhere and caught my fist midswing.

"What the-"

It was Riolu's father and in his other arm he was a now unconscious Riolu.

(Note : Will Eevee be okay? And what's wrong with Riolu? Find out in Ch 46 ~ Sylveon!)


	47. Ch 46 Compromise

~Sylveon

 ***At the hospital an hour later**

"I forbid anyone from seeing my daughter right now, so I'm telling you to go home right now Sylveon!"

Eevee's dad was blocking me from entering the room. Even with the door wide open I couldn't see her from the doorway so I was starting to get worried.

"I'm sorry to intrude sir. But I just wanted to make sure Eevee was alright. So please let me talk to her for a few minutes, and then I'll get out of your hair, please."

"Absolutely not! As her father I am doing what is best for her by keeping her away from you!"

"But-"

"You have been nothing but a bad inflence on her, so I'm warning you one last time to leave now!"

"Dear please don't make this any harder than this has to be! He has done nothing harmful to her and he is just looking out for a friend. So just let him in for a few minutes and-"

"No! He is just manipulating our poor daughter and I refuse to allow it!!"

He turned back to me eyes full of rage.

"NOW SYLVEON, THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO LEAVE SO JUST-"

"Daddy..."

His anger disappeared as soon as he heard Eevee speak.

"Stop shouting and just let him in please..."

He scowled for a moment, but in defeat he stood aside to let me in. But not before grabbing my shoulder hard to say something to me.

"If you ever try anything to mess with my daughter or hurt her in anyway, you're going to regret it. I've got my eye on you Sylveon, don't you ever forget that."

"Understood sir. And thank you."

He let go of my shoulder and let me step inside.

I put on a smile as I walked pass the curtain.

"Hi little spark."

"Hi, Sylveon...Ugh! I can see two of you right now..."

"Are you okay?"

I said as I sat on a stool beside her bed.

"I'm fine...Just a little dizzy..."

As she took off her breathing mask I felt a bit sorry for her and how pale her face looked right now

But she still smiled reminding me that she was still here and my friend.

It was her embrace that caught me off guard and I could immediately hear her dad getting angry behind us.

"Hey! You can't just do that! Honey, please do something!"

"Sorry you guys, I need to talk to him for a minute so if you'll excuse us."

Without another word her mother shut the door leaving us in awkward silence.

"Uh are you sure you're okay Eevee?"

"Positive. I just felt I needed a hug that's all."

"Aww your so cute. Of course I'll give you one."

I hugged her back and gave her a little rub on the head.

"Sylveon?"

"Yes, Eevee?"

"I'm sorry about not mentioning my asthma earlier. I just didn't want anyone else making a big deal about it like my parents always do. I'm hope your not mad."

"Don't worry I'm not. I understand why you did what you did. Just promise me you'll at least take it easy from now on, alright?"

"I promise Sylveon. I won't ever hide anything from you again."

"At least no harm was done, right?"

It was funny that I said that because she actually touched my bandaged paw and she saw it.

"You're injured?"

"Uh yeah, it's a long story."

"Well, tell me what happenned?"

I sighed as I gave her a recap of what happenned while she was unconscious.

"And what is going to happen to Riolu now? Is he okay?"

"The parents didn't know what was wrong with him honestly. They were both really sorry for what happenned and even begged your parents to let them pay for your medical bills. So everything should be fine now as long as it doesn't happen again."

"Yeah, I hope it doesn't. What did my parents say about it?"

"Their surprisingly okay with it but I think they still have some doubts about our new friend. Yet he wasn't really himself so that's not really fair to say about him unless he really did try to hurt you. Then that's where the line is crossed."

"No it's not gonna come that. He didn't actually hurt me so I don't mind hanging out with us and I just want to put all of this behind us."

"That's fine. We should check on him soon to make sure he's alright and everything. He's our new friend and we all look out for each other. Sound good, Eevee."

"Perfect. Can't wait to see how he's doing."

I wasn't lying but I still had doubts about Riolu myself. But as long as Eevee is really fine with it then that's all I need to know.

(Note : What is up with Riolu? Are there any secrets the Lucario's are hiding? Find out in Ch 47 ~ Riolu (Male)!)


	48. Ch 47 Darkness

~Riolu (Male)

I woke up in surprise, regretting it instantly, because I suddenly got a headache out of nowhere.

"Oww that hurts..."

I realized I wasn't wearing my formal clothes anymore and instead was wearing a plain T-Shirt. But when I looked at my clock I was surprised at the time.

"7 am! Arceus, what happenned while I was- oof!"

I looked at my legs to see they were tangled up in the blanket. I tried my best to untie the knot when I heard a knock at the door.

"Riolu are you awake?"

"Yeah dad, I'm awake. What's up?"

"I need to discuss something important with you. So can you come out so we can talk?"

"Yeah, hold on..."

But without bothering to knock again he walked in my room and caught site of my embarassing position.

"Umm, what are you doing?"

"I'm tangled up. Could you please help me out dad?"

 ***10 minutes later** "Thank you. So what did you want to talk about father?"

"It's more about what I wanted to 'show you'. Follow me."

But I ended up following him back to the training room and I was starting to think he was asking me to spar with him again.

But when we just went into the seperate room on the right side I guessed he just wanted a private conversation and all.

He shuts the door and locks it.

"Riolu?"

"Yes?"

"What I am about to show you does not leave this room, are we clear?"

"Yes dad, I promise. For whatever it is."

"It's this."

My dad moved one of the wall outlets to reveal a red button behind it. He pushed it and the wall moved aside to reveal a hidden staircase going underground.

"Whoah dad! How long has that been there?"

"Follow me Riolu."

"Oh uh, okay."

I followed him down the stairs and halted when I saw Dad disappear in the dark.

"Don't be afraid son. Come along."

I cautiously stepped forward and was swallowed into complete darkness. And when I tried to search for him with my aura all I got was a static screen again.

"Dad, where are you?!"

"I'm right in front of you son."

I tried to grope for something but I felt nothing.

"I feel nothing but air dad!"

I tried to search around somemore when something soft touch my paw. But I realized quickly that it was just my dad's paw and I held on tightly.

We walked forward, my dad guiding me as we went. And I started mentally counting the steps forward in my head. I counted 30 when we came to a halt.

"What is it dad?"

"I'm trying to find the room but I'm having trouble sensing it with my aura."

"We're not lost are we?"

"No we aren't. Hold on for a second."

After waiting in the dark for about a minute my dad made a turn to right for 15 steps and then back to forward again until we reached a dimly lit corridor up ahead.

I felt comfortable enough to let go of dad's hand, but what was wierd about the corridor was that there was torches on the walls lit in blue flames. All the way down the hall where they stopped at a large gray door.

My dad ushered me forward and reluctantly walked forward with him right on my tail. I stopped at the door and when I reached out to touch it I felt a strong energy surge through my body.

"Dad did you feel something?"

"You felt it son?!"

"Of course I did. Didn't you?"

"I felt no new prescence of energy. But I encourage you to keep on going."

I shivered by what dad said but I sucked it in and put my paw on the handle.

"My aura stopped working son. Could you try seeing if yours is working right now?"

I did as I was told and in surprise I could see with it again.

"Dad it worked!"

"That's great Riolu! Now open the door!"

I eagerly pulled on the handle and it easily pried open.

The room was enourmously wide like the training room above only much more darker. With some faint sunlight pouring in through the openings up on the roof.

"Dad, what's this room for? Dad?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Riolu. This is a sacred room made by your ancestors. It's also a reminder that not all Lucario are accepted by the stone's power. And the fact that we are in here today is proof that the stone wishes to share it's power with you. You'll be doing what no Lucario has done for the last 100 years, including myself."

"100 years?! All over a room with a pedestal in the center?! What stone were they seeking exactly?!"

"Why the Lucarionite of course. The one that enables a Lucario to Mega Evolve."

(Note : What does this mean for Riolu? Find out in Ch 48 ~ Riolu (Male)!)


	49. Ch 48 Chosen

~ Riolu (Male)

"Wha- Lucarionite? Mega Evolution? What's that?"

Dad says nothing and just stares in disbelief.

"I've never heard of it dad. And now your telling me it only seems to be responding to me, what exactly do you mean by that?"

"*sigh I brought you hoping you would at least know about it, but I can't explain it to you until you try touching it at least. So go ahead and touch it now."

"I don't want touch a family herloom dad! Who knows where it's been in the past 100 years, a-a-and what if I accidentally destroy it. Then it's going to be my fault and you know how much I hate being blamed for everything. And-"

"Do you even realize what you just accomplished, Riolu? Think about it. Only _**'Lucario'**_ are allowed in here. What does that tell you as a Riolu?"

"That maybe I'm not meant to touch it?"

"Well maybe but you also could. Since you felt the stone's surge of power like the legend says."

"What legend? What do-"

"*sigh The legend of the Mega Lucario enrasped in red and blue aura of course. Like you were during your birthday, excluding the Lucario evolution."

"Wait I was?! But how did that happen if I don't even remember?"

"You really don't remember, Riolu?"

"Well no I don't."

I remembered he mentioned something he wanted to tell me before my birthday. And what he was telling me now, was it about the same thing?

I looked up at dad in worry and realized it was not only terrifying me but dad as well.

"I promise I'll tell you everything only after you touch the stone first."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure in my life than I have right now. If you're scared, just remember Lucario show no fear and you can do anything."

"Right. No fear. Lucario show no fear. Here I go!"

I only looked at the pedestal now and I just noticed how slim the walkway is and how steep the fall was down. Dad started pushing me forward until I was only an inch away from starting.

"You'll be okay son. Just remember to not look down."

"O-okay I got it..."

I took a light a step forward and was relieved that it didn't give way.

I was still scared though and I didn't even have the guts to look down. But when I reached the pedestal I felt relieved again when nothing happenned.

I read it with caution and was surprised with what it said.

' _You have proven your worth from where you stand. But take heed for not any Lucario who touches the stone has left unscathed. The one in legend however, is the one destined to absorb this stone's power. The Lucario that glows in a red and blue aura. If that is you then you may willfully gain it's strength and be prepared for what fate has in store for you. Good luck. O Lucario of legend._

 _-Founding father's_

 _e. 2450'_

So dad was right, this stone was 100 years old. But I was so afraid that I didn't even bother hiding my fear.

Because what will happen to me since I was a Riolu?

Only one way to find out...

I brought my paw forward to gently tap it. But I hesitated because I couldn't stop shaking.

"Show no fear. Lucario show no fear."

I closed my eyes at the last second and felt something smooth. Nothing happenned.

I open my eyes.

Still nothing.

I looked around.

Saw no one,

Tried sensing another prescence with aura but just felt dad and...

Wait I don't see him anywhere I just feel a prescence.

A bead of sweat went down my face.

I looked back at the stone to notice a faint glow.

I braced myself for any pain or shocks but none came.

When I heard a voice speak.

"Take heed and listen to my voice. I am Lucina. The forefather of the Lucario's. World War 7 has just ended but all of us will die while the surviving will live on. If this is the Lucario chosen by fate, state your purpose for being here 100 years later?"

"I'm here to absorb the stone's power. And I am ready to see what fate has in store for me and my future."

"I sense the aura of our noble hero but alas he who has it is not fully evolved yet. Since you are only a Riolu I can only give you half of the stone's power. When you become a strong Lucario I will give you the rest. Is that understood Young Ryu of the Lucario?"

"Yes thank you but please tell me why was I the one chosen?"

"You are our saviour. Chosen by the gods. Now look sharp Ryu the Might, because you will never be the same Pokemon after today."

"Wait! I still- Augh!"

I felt a strong shock suddenly go through my body.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

The searing pain ended with an explosion that sent me flying.

I heard her say one last thing.

'Remember the stone's power will only keep you in control for a short time. So don't be surprised when those you love will be hurt when you lose control."

That was all I heard before the world faded to black.

(Note : What does this mean for Riolu? Find out Ch 49 ~ Riolu (Male)!)


	50. Ch 49 Revealed

~Riolu (Male)

I woke up to the sounds of faint screaming. I couldn't hear very well so I tried my best to listen.

Riouflu...

Riyul...

Rioyu...

The sound slowly started to clear out.

"Riolu!

RIOLU!!

RIOLU!!!!

PLEASE WAKE UP!!!"

My eyes finally came into focus to see my dad screaming at me and shaking me awake.

"Uh, d-dad..."

"Oh, thank Arceus you're okay."

He pulled me into a tight hug that made me feel suffocated.

"Hurk! Dad... That's too tight..."

"I'm sorry Ryu. You really scared me half to death you know. How do you feel? I mean can you walk?"

"Yeah I think I can-."

A wave of euphoria hit my head and I nearly fainted again.

"Okay. Up you go."

Dad carried me out of there because I really didn't have the energy to walk now.

But after what happenned my mind still boggled me with a bunch of unanswered questions. And I knew I couldn't sleep before then so I just had to ask.

"Why was I the one meant to touch it, dad? Why was I even picked in the first place?"

"The gods fortold a 100 years prior that a Lucario with red and blue aura will be the champion chosen to one day save the world. But since they never specified when it will happen, we never knew when the chosen Lucario will be born. It was merely a coincedence that you were born with that's all."

"Wait so you knew I've had it all along?"

"No actually. When you were born we didn't sense any different aura from you. Just the standardized one the Lucario have have had for many generations. And it didn't start changing until only recently but I was still having doubts. Until I saw you enrasped with it during your birthday that is. That's when everything changed."

"I get that. But there's still so much I don't understand. Especially when I heard a voice speak to me about never being the same after I absorb the stone's power."

"Wait a voice? Do you know who it belonged to?"

"I think it said her name was 'Lucina' and-"

"LUCINA?!"

"Uh yeah, Lucina? Why do know her dad?"

"If you don't know who she is then that means you haven't been paying attention to your studies. Also, if she really spoke to you about being 'different' than that could only mean she was warning you about about not being able to control it."

"Control what dad?"

"Haven't you been paying attention? To 'control' the energy you need to be able to Mega Evolve on your own. Absorbing the stone's power was the purpose today for making it possible."

"But what is Mega Evolution dad?"

"Oh boy I have much to teach you. Let's start with where it all began. You remember when humans you to be alive right? Humans and Pokemon used to battle other trainers together in a series of battles like we still do today only without the humans. They both carried two stones to create Mega Evolution. Or an temporary extra form beyond our normal evolution stages. But since it also required a strong bond with their trainers Mega Evolution was considered a lost art until we discovered that absorbing them was the way to bring it back. You follow?"

"Wow that sounds really cool dad. Do you know what also comes besides a 'temporary form'?"

"For some it can change your typing, or even increase your stats by a milenium. But your apperance is a guranteed change, and that is why it must be taken with extreme caution. Luckily your not a Lucario yet or you may have just become a more dangerous Pokemon Riolu."

"I-I don't know what to say dad. This is a lot to take in."

"Just live like nothing happenned and everything will be fine."

"Y-yeah I guess."

"Keep up with your training and you don't have to worry."

"Alright dad that's fine."

"Oh and one more thing. I recommend you don't fall in love until you can learn to control it."

"What?! Why?!"

"Whenever you feel too strong an emotion it only makes it easier for your power to come out. Falling in love makes you feel many strong emotions at once and if it's too much your brain can't handle it and then you won't be thinking reasonably anymore. You could lose sight of what's important and could even end up hurting their best friend or lover without even realizing it. Love can influence the wrong emotions of you have to constantly be keeping their attention on them."

"Are you serious dad?! If this is a joke it's not very funny."

"I'm being serious! If you don't want to see those you care about hurt then you won't fall in love until your ready protect them. Is that clear?"

"Fine. But what am I going to do about my feelings for Eevee?! You can't just make me forget something like that so easily!"

"That is up to only you son. Put your feelings to the test to see if you really care about her that much. If you find out you don't then maybe it's just for the best. If you do really care enough just remember what I warned you about son."

"Alright dad. I won't forget."

I started to feel a little regret in my promise because you can't just figure out if your crush is real or not right?

But my questions were answered when I got an email from Eevee asking if I was okay. And I after having a short conversation I was starting to wonder if we were still even friends at least.

You're not mad at me, Eevee?

No I'm not. If you didn't do anything wrong then I have nothing to be upset about, Riolu.

That's a relief. So does that mean we're still friends?

Of course we are. The three of us are an unstoppable duo now. Nothing can tear us apart.

The three of us? Oh. Me, her, and Sylveon. Of course.

Yeah sure we're all friends Eevee. Any friends of yours is a friend of mine. **'**

'Friends', yeah sure.

That's great Riolu. So does that mean we're all going to the park in a week from now, right? **'**

Sure, I can't wait. **'**

Great. I need to share the news with Sylveon now so see you later Riolu. **'**

Seeya. **'**

I logged out and slumped back in my chair.

Lying to her makes me feel terrible. But I don't want to stop being friends so I guess I'm just going to just have to make due with this. Even if it means ***gulp** being 'buddy buddy' with Sylveon.

(Note : Riolu has a lot on his shoulders but will still keep his friendship with Eevee. Eevee has two friends now but is worried about them both because she wants them to put aside their differences and finally start getting along. Sylveon is glad he got Eevee to trust in him and at the same time he wants to keep her safe. And after seeing what Riolu is capable of, Sylveon struggles with trying not to dislike Riolu, and finding some common ground to befriend him for Eevee's sake. While Riolu tries not to compete with his rival for Eevee and get along with him. With all this drama will an everlasting friendship be formed between these three? Find out in the Final Chapter of Eevee's Story, Ch 50 ~ Eevee!)


	51. Ch 50 Birthday

~Eevee

 ***4 months later**

"SOME'S KNOCKING!! EEVEE GO GET THE DOOR!!!"

I adjusted my red ribbon as I ran down the steps two at a time. I opened the door to find Sylveon and Riolu carrying a present each.

"Hey guys! Thank you both for coming!'

"What kind of friends would we be if we missed your eleventh birthday party, might I ask you?"

"Pretty horrible."

"Anything for you Eevee. Isn't that right Riolu?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah, yeah. Eevee. Always."

Awkward silence followed.

"Umm, did I miss something?"

"No, no! Of course not! You didn't...miss anything...really..."

"Ookaay...Well anyways my mother isn't done with dinner yet so I think we should go outside and wait. What do you guys think?"

"Sure, let's head out to the park for a bit then."

"MARK SET GET GO!!!"

I ran out the door with Riolu and Sylveon instantly on my tail.

"Ha! Betcha can't catch me!!!"

I pushed the flower shop door open hard and was out like a flying type.

"Apprehend her Riolu!"

"On it!"

I glanced back to see Riolu coming after me with a Quick Attack. I tricked Riolu by charging at him with a Tackle Attack and then quickly switched it out with a Protect and sent him backwards. While he was stunned I threw a quick Sand Attack, and he flinched as it made contact with his eyes.

Since he couldn't see me I easily punched him the face hard. But I completely forgot about Sylveon and reacted to late to his Quick Attack.

"Oof!!!"

And when I tried launching a Sand Attack at him, he managed to dodge it and toss me in the air by my tail.

"Aah!!! Sylveon!!!"

But from above I saw that Riolu had tackled Sylveon to the ground.

"Perfect time for a Quick Attack!"

I launched it with a twirl but both saw the attack in time and jumped backwards to dodge it.

"Oh it's on..."

 ***30 minutes later**

Sylveon sent us flying with a Fairy Wind and I was launched through a bush and Riolu hit a boulder.

"Oww, that really hurt.."

"I think I hit a rock..."

"Umm, Riolu you hit a boulder..."

"Oh really, I didn't notice..."

We all stopped for a moment and then were laughing our butts off at Riolu's terrible joke.

Sylveon recovered first and walked over to me to help me up from the grass.

"Sorry about that guys."

"I'll get you next time Sylveon."

"We'll see."

"Augh my head...Let's head back to the house. I think I need to get a bandaid for my bump."

We both giggled as we all headed back to my house.

 ***15 minutes later**

Happy birthday!

Today is a special day!

We hope you have a happy birthday!

Today is your special day!

We all wish you a happy birthday!

To you! Eevee!!!

"Thank you all."

"Don't forget to make a wish Eevee."

"I won't."

I looked at my eleven sparkling candles and already knew what I wanted to wish for. But I already knew what I wanted, and I blew out all the candles with one blow. Everyone all cheered as loud as they could.

"I can't wait to see what this year has in store."

What was coming is what I never expected. But I was just grateful for my two amazing friends and hoped our friendship would last forever.

It may be childish to put so much faith on eleven little candles, but it felt nice to have something to believe in for once.

And above all, to have everyone here at the table eager to support me, and stick together no matter the circumstances.

(Note : Besides new friends, there is still more unexpected things heading in Eevee's direction. Find out more in Eevee's Story 2 ~ Ch 51! Along with a short sequel between Eevee's Story 1 and 2 ; Story 1.5.)


End file.
